


Make it Rain

by Benn_Xavier



Series: Stripped [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Josh, Barebacking, Beta Derek Hale, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Breeding, Daddy Josh, Developing Relationship, M/M, Possessive Sex, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Stripper Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Josh was shocked. He is still on a dazed state of mind because of what he just saw. That perfect tanned skin, dark raven hair and astonishing bubble butt wandering through his mind, remembering that sinfully and fluid moves. He never felt so draw on someone like that. It’s almost insane.  His alpha inner was going crazy.  “Matt…” he says, still staring the now empty stage. “I want that beta.. I want him now.” Or where Derek Hale is a stripper in a famous club among supernatural creatures and he will get much more than he wonders when starts his new life.





	1. The Beast Den

The beat was bumping heavy. Spotlights flashing hard. The crowd jumping and bouncing bodies together the music beat. There was a light hint of haze, hot muffled air heaving the space, but it was exactly here where he wishes to be.

“Hello Sir, what’s gonna be today? The same, I supposed” the young bartender asked when Josh settled on the bar.

“You know me Bob” the man answers, smirking cockily. 

The Beast Den is a well-known party among the people in New York, or rather the supernatural beings. Witches, werewolfs, banshees, vampires, succubi and all kind of creature living under the sight of society searching for some fun (and sexy times) were very welcome to get in. Of course, like all clubs it had norms and anyone who came with trouble or some kind of disturb were invited to get out. The owners were high profile Alpha werewolfs from New York ancient native lineage, the Conners; known and respected on the supernatural world, ruling many success business on the city and out it. And being so successful they know much equally important people too. Josh West was one of them.

Josh West is a CEO in a successful multinational marketing company with subsidiaries settle on Canada and England. He have a wealthy name spread on the market and a rich bank account; he was a man on his forties with some gray hairs popping out from his temples, a thick black beard covering his round jaw. A buzzcut hair highlighting two marvelous hazelnut green eyes which combined with a marvelous white grin so warm could melt icebergs. His muscled fit body was adorned by an incredible sun-kissed skin, tanned on point… Oh and he is a werewolf. An alpha werewolf.

“Josh my man” a cheerful voice was heard somewhere behind them. “Finally you decide greet me with your majestic presence uhn?” a tall and lean man says, dressed in a casual but formal outfit.

Smile turning into a smirk, Josh gets up from the stool hugging the man “Don’t come with that you silly, you know I’m nothing that”

“I know man, just teasing” they taps back cheerfully before break contact. “I’m glad you came”

“Yeah, sorry I couldn’t made it early. I’ve been very busy lately”

“Don’t worry, I know how it is” the man, one of the Conner brothers (who owns the club) says. “So tell me, how is it going? Enjoying the club?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty nice here, congrats Matt.” He tells giving a look all over the place, people dancing with the beat, some drinking, smoking, kissing; a very nice atmosphere for those who search for a relive from a stressful week.

“Man you work too much; you really need some smoke break. Maybe a stiff drink, pop that top… get laid uhn?” Matt speaks looking funny at his friend.

“Oh no no no no don’t come with that on me again c’mon” Josh says all humorous. His friend always telling that kind of thing, he needs some sexy time now and then. And he really does but will never admit that to him. Not he has shy or anything, but Josh put on mind that doesn’t have time for relationships right now. That simple.

“C’mon, you know I don’t talking about commitment. Just sex, like everyone does. Pick someone here, have very beautiful and interesting people today”.

And had even. A beautiful blondie banshee had hit Josh in the moment he steps in but declines immediately. Although certainly he could have much fun with that girl, she simply doesn’t make it up for him.

“Another time” he says taking a sip from his rum.

“Alright...” Matt signs “I tried”. Josh laughs at him and hears the man speak “since you have been playing hard, let’s watch something to light you up”. Matt points with his chin toward the stage where his brother gets ready to make an announcement.

“Ladies and gentleman..” the man (Bruce Conner) speaks on microphone. “Today the Beast Den has the pleasure of introducing you a new sexy beast; he may be already known by someone of you from his previous activities, which he got much widespread acclaim uhn? After you could check some porn site to see by yourselves but now..” he says motion his free hand to the expanse of still empty stage, save by a pole chromed bar at the middle.

“Please give the welcome to our new guy Troy” Bruce says leaving the stage. Immediately the lights go down and a beat drops resounding inside the large room. When the first beats of Christina Aguilera’s _“Dirrty”_ popped out a broad silhouette surges behind the curtains.

_Ah, dirrty (dirrty)_  
_Filthy (filthy)_  
_Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)_  
_Too dirrty to clean my act up_  
_If you ain't dirrty_  
_You ain't here to party (woo!)_

When the curtains withdraw standing right and then in all his glory and sourness was Derek Hale. The crowd goes wild, cheering up and whistling for that glorious man before them. He was wearing black trousers which waistband settles very low, black greased shoes and also black leather unbutton jacket showing his carved hairless nude torso, no shirt underneath. Eyeliner and smokey eyes highlighting the bright greenish tone of his iris. He displays a hairstyle adorned in a high quiff, dark tone shining with the light flashing on it.

Josh stares amazed. This guy, Troy, was the most beautiful creature he saws in life, his features all combined together to create a wet walking dream. Then he notice what was about to happen. A show. A strip show.

_Ladies (move)_  
_Gentlemen (move)_  
_Somebody ring the alarm_  
_A fire in the room_  
_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)_

Derek moves with the beat, throwing arms up enticing the crowd which was delirious already. He moves like a pro, sinfully waving his torso, hands holding at the hem of the jacket, stretching it open to show more of his hard muscled torso. Dollar bills were thrown on the stage at his feet, but he doesn’t bother to grab any one of it, very focused on his performance. Soon the jacket was pulling out and his entire chest was displayed. The crowd whistles crazy.

_Oh, I'm overdue_  
_Give me some room_  
_I'm comin through_  
_Paid my dues_  
_In the mood_  
_Me and the girls gonna shake the room_

He makes his way to the pole, holding it and sensually undulating his body along the length. Looking at the crowd with his most cocky smirk like he says _“yeah you fuckers look at my hot body that you never gonna touch”_ he rotate hips, his ass squeezed inside that trousers, so tight it was showing all his roundness bubbled form contrasting with the narrow of his waist. He soon take shoes off getting barefeet.

_DJ's spinning (show your hands)_  
_Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)_  
_I need that, uh, to get me off_  
_Sweatin' until my clothes come off_

When these lines come out Derek rid off his trousers, popping out his claws ripping the fabric. He discards the ruined cloth standing there only just in a pair of very tight black boxer briefs.

 _“Yes bounce that ass”_  
_“Sexy mofo”_  
_“Let me fuck you Troy”_ was some litany of shouts that crowd was constantly yelling at Derek.

_Ah, heat is up_  
_So ladies, fellas_  
_Drop your cups_  
_Body's packed_  
_Front to back_  
_Now move your ass_  
_I like that_

Derek stays back to the crowd, rotating hips like he had no bones just for going down on the floor making a slutdrop, getting back up quickly.

Josh’s dick twitch at the vision, his inner alpha screaming to get there, throw that beta over his shoulder and drags him out from there in the biggest caveman style. He wants Derek. He wants that wolf. He needs that ass.

Back still facing the crowd Derek swirls around the pole, muscles flexing to hold the moves. Skin shining with sweat, hair a little wet already, he was completely immerse on that atmosphere. The music bumping loud on his ears, leaving dragged him by the wave.

_Wanna get rowdy_  
_Gonna get a little unruly_  
_Get it fired up in a hurry_  
_Wanna get dirrty_  
_It's about time that I came to start the party_  
_Sweat dripping over my body_  
_Dancing getting just a little naughty_  
_Wanna get dirrty_  
_It's about time for my arrival_

Circling hips, Derek push down his underwear a little bit, putting the waistband under the curve of his muscled round ass-cheeks, displaying the two tanned globes to the crowd. They were frenzy. With arms above his head, he keeps rotating his arse, taking a look over his shoulder to see the wave of lust he was provoking to these people. He can’t help smirk to it.

A man tries climb on the stage, but was properly backed off by the security staff. The stage floor was a carpet of dollar bills, all given to glorious of Derek perfect ass. He dances some more before the beat stops; there when he turns around, bends over to greet the people for his performance and goes to backstage. The crowd yells and whistles for he comes back.

“So.. amazing performance, uhn? I knew Troy would be a blow up in moment he steps on the stage. That werewolf is hot like fire!” Matt says more to himself, but expecting his friend gave an opinion about it too.

“Josh.. Josh man, are you there?” he waves his hand before Josh eyes, trying to get some attention from the alpha.

Josh was shocked. He is still on a dazed state of mind because of what he just saw. That perfect tanned skin, dark raven hair and astonish bubble butt wandering through his mind, remembering that sinfully and fluid moves. He never felt so draw on someone like that. It’s almost insane. His inner alpha was going crazy. 

“Matt…” he says, still staring the now empty stage. “I want that beta.. I want him now”


	2. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek does not have sure about a lot of things in his new life but his inner wolf give him a little help with some temptation.

From the backstage the now faint beat muffled by all that doors and walls could be heard. Some people, dancers, was in the room getting ready to get on the stage or just finished getting out from it. _The night was nice_ he thought. Displaying himself in the front of all those people, they hungry staring, filthy words shouted out to him

“ _Yeah bounce that ass_ ”  
“ _Let me fuck you Troy_ "

It made him shivers. It was little. Very little. Just empty words thrown to him but nothing more because his semi-naked body was moving on the stage. The knot on his throat made hard to swallow. The words was little, but it was what he have now and even feeling a bit of sad he accept them. He was satisfied with it by now. The corner of his mouth risen up on a shy smile.

All that feelings and smells, scenting all that supernatural creatures together in one closed place was a bit overwhelmed for his senses. Something was missing inside him, deep inside of his soul. He could feel it and the sensation it was nothing good. Distressful, uneasy, lonely.

Derek was taken from his thoughts when someone comes in calling his name – or rather, his stage name.

“Troy my boy, you was incredible tonight, the house is in flames, congrats!”

“Thanks Matt” Derek says, drinking from a bottle of water was settled on the dressing table next to.

“Serious, we have pretty sure today will be the most profitable night from all the week. You rock everyone out there, people insane to get you, your ass is a money maker!” 

Derek blushes a little bit. He was very aware of fabulously of his physical attributes but he never gets used to it.

“You know, all that bills thrown on the stage goes to you even because I’m pretty sure we got the triple from that tonight”

“Thank you” Derek says again. “So I supposed can go back to perform another day uhn?”

“Are you kidding? If you don’t propose that I would make your mind to do it”

Derek was really impressed with himself tonight. This was nothing next to anything he ever did in life – stripping before an audience throwing bills and begging to let them fuck him – it’s weird and exciting at the same time, he feels sheepish; not even when he first started all of this, naming himself Troy and going make dirty porn videos being hammered by massive human cocks he feels that way. Okay, maybe at the start but soon after the first wide piece of meat flesh fulfill his insides the inhibitions it’s gone. So, tonight was fairly easy in a way. He even rehearsed his moves on home for tonight.

“Thank you again Matt. Tell me when the next performance is scheduled.” He offered a brief smile before moves to go dressing up. His show is done, he have nothing more to do in there.

“Wait, I have one more thing for you”.

Derek turns a bit, looking over his shoulder.

“You know, your performance was so astonishing that many people asking me for you give them a strip show. A private strip.”

Derek body stiffens. He definitely was not prepared this could happen, not even wonders someone could ask for it, since he don’t leave this as an option to anybody. Before he could open his mouth to protest Matt keeps talking.

“But.. I turn them down, I know you don’t prepare for this…” a rush of relief pass through Derek’s body but as soon as it came soon it disappear when Matt goes on “however I have a request that had no way to me turn down.”

Oh god, he can’t believe this is happening. What Matt was thinking? He was some kind of whore to be rented like, that against his will? No. This is too much, even for him.

“I’m not gonna do this” Derek said a little harsh on his tone.

“Troy, listen me..” the blond man speaks. “This guy is an important alpha CEO from a national marketing company, a faithful client and a friend of mine you don’t have to worry he is totally trustable.”

Derek’s muscles tenses. His inner wolf fuss at the mention of the word _alpha_. While his human side was ok with being alone (not so ok, but he can cope) his wolf side was craving for this. Be part of a pack again, to feel wanted and appreciated, be close of his fellows, be under sights someone strong, valuable, mighty. A mighty alpha that he never was capable to be. Someone who he could obeys and submits for. _Submit_. Oh god he gets goosebumps just thinking about it. 

“I…” he flinch. Despite the unbearable desire of his wolf to accept this, accept shows himself off to that alpha he ponders. Accept something like that could lead to very risky ways. He searches for excuses. “Matt, I’m not prepared for it, we don’t settle for anything of it and I do not even have a song for this. Private strips are not an option.”

“Oh c’mon Troy, don’t be that way right now uhn? What’s the matter with some more action? You goes very well tonight and I have sure a little more doesn’t gonna kill” Matt says trying persuade the werewolf “Besides it’s not I could blame the guy, is? This is entirely your fault and your hypnotizing bouncing ass”

 _His ass_. Oh god. His round tight beta ass was being required for an eager alpha. He could feel his wolf scratching under the skin asking for free. _Accept it you jerk. Accept shows yourself for that alpha, it’s your chance to be wanted-_.

“Matt… I don’t know…”

“C’mon, it’s just a little dance, little teasing and when it’s over you go home” he takes a cheque from his back pocket trousers, giving it to Derek. “He even paid for it already.” Derek looks at the piece of paper. _wow_ I mean _wow_ it’s a nice sum of money. Much more Derek made with all his porn shoots.

“All of this for a strip?”

“Yep” Matt speaks popping the ‘p’. “And it’s all yours, I’m taking no part of it.”

Derek raises his stare from the cheque to man’s eyes before him. He ponders a little bit. It does not gonna be a sacrifice dancing one more time tonight, he just did it few minutes ago. And apparently goes very well because someone wants more. What bad can happen? _“maybe if I do this I can calm that stupid wolf bothering me with this stupid alpha-need feelings”_ he tries fool himself.. I mean, tells to himself.

“Soooo….?” Matt asks, expectancy giving tone on his voice.

“Alright… Alright, I’m- I'm gonna do it.”

“Nice, right choice man, you will not regret” Derek hears when the man give him a cheerfully little pat on his chest and back on a congratulating way. “Okay get dressed or well… Do what you strippers have to do before strip, I will come back to warn you when private room is ready.”

“Alright”

When Matt leaves, Derek turns around looking in the mirror which was used for strippers to prepare. He still only his boxer briefs and boots. He wants to make a good impression _again_ but since the said guy already saw him stripping, he doesn’t think it’s going to be very enticing repeats what he made on stage. So he just put a black leather jacket, the same used before, leaving unbuttoned. Fix the dark locks of hair mussed on his high quiff, retouch his eyeliner and put some glitter eyeshadow. It’s like he was getting ready for mating season, highlighting all his features to catch attention and be chosen by the best male mate; to satisfy the unbearable and urgent need to be taken, be mounted, _be bred-_.

“Shit” he curses, trembling with a shiver of anticipation flowing through his body. Palming both hands flat on the dressing table, head bended down taking long breathes trying calm down his wolf. _“Stupid wolf_ ” he thinks _“It’s just a dance, nothing more. Just a dance, nothing more”_ he mutters to himself as if repeating it would somehow make it true. After some minutes and long breathes he looks in the mirror, eyes glowing.

“That’s it. Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The things it's gonna be pretty hard (and sweaty) at the next chapter.


	3. Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things get hot and wet between Derek and Josh.

A weak veil of light bathing the room, leaving a mysterious penumbra envelops the place. The air was cold, the thick walls blocking the excessive sound pounding outside the club. Despite all the darkness and others sense-blockers, Josh could feel it. Could smell the ripe beta scent impregnating the air. The same he smells there, outside the club. His wolf squirms inside.

When a beat drops and the lights turn on he sees the young wolf before him. Those sharp cheekbones, square stubbed jaw, sweated skin torso, bright green eyes shining under the lights. The vision was stunning. He takes a sip from his wolfsbane infused rum.

_Once upon a time I was all alone_  
_How you like me now? Do I turn you on?_  
_Now I got you drunk, hot and vulnerable_  
_Show me what you want, give me what you want, want_

The young wolf starts his routine following the beat flow, body moving teasingly. He hooks a leg around the pole and swirls graciously, hand gripping few inches above head. Stopping with body in front vision to the alpha, Derek uses his free hand to pulls the lapels of his leather jacket away showing off his torso and waving it making his freakishly ripped abs moves under the skin.

_Have to make you mine, get you on the floor_  
_Yeah, watch me go to work, I’ll put on a show_  
_Now I got you drunk, hot and vulnerable_  
_Show me what you want, give me what you want, want_

As the beat goes on, Derek keeps dancing, muscles bulging every time he makes a move. Not take too long his nostrils were drowned on an intoxicating musky smell. He knows exactly what this smell means. Alpha. A horny male alpha. A whine dies at the root of his throat. _Stupid wolf_ he thinks. 

_Don't stop looking at me, don't stop looking at me_  
_Don't stop looking at me, don't stop looking at me_  
_These n*ggas ain’t mad about it_  
_These n*ggas ain’t nothing to worry baby_  
_You got it got it_

It was possible notice the huge boner confined inside Josh slacks, cock shape outlining the fabric. Aching. Pulsing. Asking for freedom. Asking for a beautiful beta male offering himself before him. He gulps down the remaining rum and drop the cup on the floor, eyes never missing on move from the young wolf, filled with hungry, desire, lust.

_The way you run shit and make it rain so well_  
_My Birkin bag, my pinky ring_  
_Coat tail_  
_Oh yeah_

At this point, the jacket is already thrown somewhere on the dark corners of room. Derek’s back glistening in sweat, the black inked triskle looking take life. He goes down on the floor, hands sliding along the shaft of the pole, wiggling his arse on a circles motion enticing his buttocks tight into black underwear. He humps on the pole a few times, left sided hard cock outlining the dark fabric.

Lifting up and back still to the alpha, Derek undid the ties knotted at the hip of his underwear, arse still moving teasingly slow. When the two sides were undid and the piece was dropped at the floor he could hear the noticeable growl reverberating behind him.

Josh growls with no reserve, alpha wanting up the surface and taking control. But he had no fault at all. I mean, what man could resist at this fine male werewolf on stripper stage, leaning on the pole waving his body in sync with the beat wearing only a pair of black boots and a white jockstrap which stripes framing tight his two rounded firm ass globes? He sees Derek squat down slowly, both arms stretched up above his head, hands touching the cold chromed bar, abs flexing when he moves. Josh eyes hungrily chasing over him staring directly at his chiseled body, admiring each curve and tight muscle from the guy right there.

Then Derek starts crawls forward on all fours, arching his back each inch moved; sometimes he makes this sinuous motion humping on the black leather bedroll beneath him looking mischievously into Josh wild eyes, challenging, teasing the alpha. The pheromones was stinking the air already, making an atmosphere impossible to any wolf to resist. He takes position at the edge of stage, knees on the bedroll, back to Josh, feet trespassing the edge stage. He undulate hips making his firm ass a steady circling motion towards Josh stares, his pink hole displayed at his curious viewer.

Josh is stroking his boner already bulging underneath his dress pants, never taking his glare from Derek’s magnificent body. Smiling, he takes a dollar bill from his white long sleeved dress shirt, moving forward to pin it under stripe of Derek jockstrap. He utilizes the closeness to pull at the band next to Derek taint and release it, making a loud snap when it hits the skin.

“Hmmph yes” whispers Derek, arching his back like an alley cat when feels the little sting of pain. Looking over shoulders, he teases “Like what you see alpha?” making his flesh ass-cheeks bouncing at Josh’s pleasure. He doesn’t respond, just smirks staying silent watching the show. Derek turns body, sitting on the edge of stage with wide spread legs, his hands traveling on his sculpted body while Josh’s smoots at his right leg.

“Come here big boy” Josh commands, rough voice. Derek doesn’t hesitate in obeys, he knew it was wrong, he shouldn’t doing it, but it was unavoidable. Dropping from the stage standing before Josh, who uses his free hand to smooths from Derek abs till his chest. “Incredible body. Incredible. Beautiful” he says while admires the werewolf’s muscled sculpted torso. His wolf whine at the touch, wanting more, needing more.

_Don’t do this don’t do this_ his human mind repeats to himself but was useless, the primal wolf side totally take control. Derek bends down to share a kiss, Josh’s thick beard rubbing against his. “Turn over” Josh says making Derek spin around showing his bare naked ass to him. He doesn’t wait one minute to shove his face between those firm cheeks, spreading them to have more access to that tight little hole. With hands supporting on knees, Derek arches his back cramming his ass up a lit bit to give Josh a little more. He throws head back; eyes closed feeling that wet and soft tongue works his rim. Josh licks were agile, smearing saliva all over it. Eventually he pulls the jock stripes making it resonate on the room or uses his hands give two steady slaps on each Derek cheeks, the flesh bouncing with the hit.

“Such an incredible ass. Glorious. You’re glorious” he says biting one ass cheek.

“Hmpph fuck..” Derek whispers. A thrill runs up and down all over his body, heat burning up his guts, pure lascivious desire. “It’s all yours. I’m all yours alpha” he speaks trying stop a groan.

Josh is all a body of work; hands gripping and caressing Derek ass-cheeks which tanned skin were already beard-burn from the intense rimming session, mouth closed around that hole sucking eagerly. Rubbing his beard all over the pink entrance, scent-marking the place like says on a warning _“THIS IS MINE STAY AWAY YOU FUCKERS”_. Oh, he is gonna do it so much times in so other places, this is just the beginning. At the other side Derek is all squirms and trembles, making an effort to no tumble on his knees. Suddenly he withdraws his face and speaks loudly.

“Come here, sit on my lap”

Throwing a look over his shoulders Derek no even flinch to obeys. He promptly climbs on Josh lap, supporting his knees on each side of the armchair. They share one warmer kiss while Josh hands gripping at Derek hard pecs; he was in love with werewolf’s ripped body. _“How anyone in the face of earth can be so ripped and fit? Dammit!”_

“I’ve got something for you tonight” he break the kiss staring directly into Derek greenish eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah”

“What is it?” Derek asks with a smirk on his face and lust in his eye.

Josh looks down to his shirt pocket then lifts his stare again, smiling. “You have to find it”

“A challenge uhn? Alright, get ready!!” he says holding at Josh neck bending down for another kiss, breaking it when quickly drop from the armchair, sinking down to his knees between Josh spread legs. When Josh hands move to touch at Derek’s body in an agile motion the werewolf holds at each wrist, moving them away to each side of the seat.

“Uh uh! No touching” he says staring at Josh with the most teasingly way. He goes for the shirt, opening each button patiently before shows off that hairy chest in all manly glory. He looks at Derek, smirking while the man above made his work. Derek ran his hands over that magnificent furry chest tilting head down a little bit and inhales the delicious and intoxicating alpha pheromones exhaling from there.

“Oh god you smell..” his voice trips, closing his eyes moving to kiss again; Josh, otherwise keeps eyes open looking at reactions of Derek’s face while pokes his tongue out to the other man delight, the werewolf sucking it between closed lips. Josh hands moves again sneakily from his grip on the leather seat to Derek tights, just for being snapped away one more time.

“I said: No. Touching.” Derek punctuates every word, making sure of his command.

“You teasing slut”

Derek just smirks on the compliment when something sneaking from man’s shirt pocket caught his attention. He shoves a hand inside just to pulls out a 100 dollar bill. Smiling, he holds it between his clenched bunny teeth and shakes his head, like a dog trying shred a pillow but in the most teasingly dirty way. Josh makes the same with a grin upon his face, making a roar sound behind it staring at Derek as if he was a prey in mating season. For him, right now, this is exactly what Derek is and he will be hunted as such.

Derek takes the bill hooking it on the stripe of his jock next to other that was already there. They kissing a little more, breaking it when Derek goes back to the chest under him, rubbing there his bearded face eventually lapping his tongue on that furry pecs. When Josh hands sneaking again to hold at werewolf hair, he readily slapped them back away to the armchair sides.

“No. Touching.” Derek shouts between gritted teeth, green eyes shining with energy. “Patience alpha, good things come to those who wait” says confidently going back to lick the abs, flushed red skin shining with saliva under his tongue, hands groping either sides Josh’s hunk torso. Josh abs were anything fabulous like Derek’s, he is not in his prime anymore so it just flat but no ripped and still gorgeously alluring. Eagerly, Derek proceeds to open the man’s belt buckle, dragging the slacks trousers zipper down soon after.

When he manages to pop the button up, never in a million years he would be prepared for what just happen; Josh was going commando and his already pretty much impressive hard cock flopped up before Derek’s face. Impressive. That it’s the word for. The man was hung like a fucking buck: 9 inches from pure meat, girth as thick as a soda can; cut with a beautiful large bulged vein which coming from between his V shaped abs, emerging from the base on the upper side, travelling all the length till reach the tip disappearing somewhere under the skin. Derek had never seen a cock like this before. His mouth watered.

He not even thinks about it, goes straight licking from the base till the tip, flat tongue smearing saliva along all that beautiful veins. He engulfs the head closing lips around it, hands pushing opened trousers down further to gain more access, licking along underside. Josh takes his hand into that dark ebony hair, fingers smothering through the locks, all caressing. Derek sucks tirelessly hollowing cheeks with all his will, glancing eyes up to see what expression his cocksuck skills put on Josh’s face get. He works on it between sucks and strokes, slapping it on his stubbled face, always looking at the man above. Josh just stays there, eyes closed, lips half open panting a litany of moans immerse on the feeling that talented mouth around him, driving him to another place.

A series of _hums_ and _humphs_ were taken from Derek throat, mouth completely full to get drop something coherent. He was a tease dragging lips along the veins, closing them when reach the head, planting little kisses and lapping the tip of his tongue at the slit, savoring the dense precum already dripping from the stimulation. When he tugs at the slacks Josh takes the hint, lifting hips to allow the guy take off his pants. But when he makes the move his cock shoves up further inside Derek mouth, making him gags a little from the shock.

“Sorry”

“Don’t be.. I’m not.” Derek says all cocky, holding at the base of cock going down again.

“Oh fuck…” Josh swears.

Derek goes all the way down, deep throating like he never done before. When he looks at Josh, his face was a wreck; lips stretched full, the pink flesh shining with spit which also was leaking from the corners of his mouth, droplets of sweat threatening rolling from his brow, the black eyeliner and eyeshadow he was wearing getting smudged around his greenish eyes because of tears pooling under his eyelashes; all that because the enormous piece of meat blocking his throat but there’s no problem because this is how he likes.

“Fuck this is amazing” a breathless Josh speaks. “Suck it big boy, suck me with that silky mouth of yours”. Derek just hums, unable of talk. He eases the sucking withdrawing his head a little but no take the cock out, stopping by the tip again to suck it, drinking the precum which leaks on thick ropes now. 

Definitely Josh was having more than a good time there. His (already) sweated hairy chest rising and falling from his long and intense breathing, the air in and out on a rhythm. Suddenly he feels the cold air cooling his spit slobbered cock. Looking down he sees Derek rising up, climbing on his lap again, spreading legs wide getting them dangling on each side of the armchair. He takes Josh mouth on a feverish kiss, making the alpha prove his own salty taste smeared on his tongue. Gently, Josh guides his cock straight on Derek’s pink hole, reading to get inside.

Derek’s mouth open in a ‘O’ shape when he feels the tip passing through his rim, stretching it good. Josh was incredibly hung and was not easy that a cock like that. The heat rising through his body feels amazing, his wolf whining for release. Right now he doesn’t care for anything else. The necessity for submission carving a hole through his skin. Coming back from his thoughts, Derek feels his hole swallow all Josh manhood and can’t help smirk to it. When the cock finally bottoms out, he not even waits any longer starting move up and down, Josh squirming in pleasure.

“Yeah boy fucking ride it, yeah”

Derek just obeys.

Motions so languid and sinuous that look like he don’t had any bone inside. Ripped abs waving muscles under the skin each time Derek sways his torso sinfully. Josh stares hungrily, hips moving to match with Derek roll of hips, so coordinated like they were dancing. His hands switch between hold at Derek hips (guiding him down onto his cock) or caressing the werewolf muscled tights.

“Yes, yes fuck me.. so good.. right there yes.. keep going” Derek pants loud with a harsh on voice. He leans back a little bit, hands holding at Josh knees impaling himself into that cock. Josh can’t help it to take a hand over Derek six pack, feeling the muscles bulging by the moving, making his way down till the chest, smoothing the hairless hard chest from younger man.

“That’s it.. bounce on my cock baby boy, work that ass c’mon” TAP TAP; resounds through the room two loud slaps Josh lands on Derek ass using his free hand.

The loud _slap slap slap_ of skin could be heard till outside the room, they wonders. Derek bouncing hard onto Josh, his rim stretched wide every time he lifts up and sits down, the impressive width brushing against the muscle ring. He never takes his stare away, looking straight into Josh’s also mesmerizing green eyes, so lustful and pliant at same time; it’s almost hypnotizing. He grips on the collar of Josh opened shirt, holding them still exposing that beautiful hairy chest and speed up his moves.

“Yeah bounce on it, c’mon up and down on it yeah there you go”

Derek fucking whines.

“Ounmphh fuck”

“Yeah that’s it, that’s what I like to hear”

He leans body down, resting his head into the curve of Josh’s neck sniffing the heady musky alpha scent from there, drowning his wolf in a dense cloud of desire, want and protection. Hips never stops moving, cock hardening inside his confining jock.

“Oh fuck me alpha”

_TAP TAP_

More two slaps.

Josh hands on his ass now, kneading the flesh to his on demand. Derek lifts head to share a kiss, their tongues swirling around tips, tasting each other. In a lightly switch of angle Josh hits a sensitive spot inside Derek’s mancunt, taking a litany of curses from the man. He don’t slow down, otherwise, the whines seems gave to him more enthusiasm to make the wolf cry even more.

“Right there yes, take me.. take me like you mean it you sonofabitch…”

_SLAP_

Derek’s face sting from the open hand flap landed all of a sudden.

“Watch your mouth beta slut! Respect your alpha!” Josh growls in a command tone, eyes flashing red thrusting even faster.

Droplets of sweat running down all over Derek skin, from his brow making way by the neck, rolling on the heavy chest, passing through the ripple of his muscle abs. Some drops falling down from his messed dark hair into Josh’s equal plastered face.

“Yeah fucking bounce on it slut, take my dick, take it deep inside that cunt you calls hole.”

Derek was in ecstasy; in one minute he was praised and called baby boy, on another was being dirty talked in a slut. That alpha was a fucking unbelievable dream.

Josh drags his mouth again in another kiss. The harsh sensation of his thick beard rubbing with Derek’s was one of the highlights from the moment. With both hands firm at Derek ass he leans forward straightening his back by taking a sited position, still holding Derek on his lap, never breaking the kiss. The wolf uses the new position to take the shirt off that still hang loose over Josh shoulder, throwing it away.

“I wanna feel all of you.. all that gorgeous musky smell marked on me” Derek mutters next Josh face, brushing wet lips together. He doesn’t have time to think anything after that because Josh leans back again, making Derek arch his body being plowed like there’s no tomorrow; he had to hold tight at Josh forearms to prevent his fall.

“AHH YES YES”

“Fuck that’s it” Josh murmurs. “Fucking ride it” he close eyes shut. “Oh yeah”.

“Ahh ahhh hmmph ahhh” Derek moans share space with the rugged sounds of leather of armchair underneath them because the moves was too much.

“My boy…” more heavy thrust was shoved into Derek arse. “My beautiful baby boy...” hands gripping on his shoulders, shoving Derek’s body down. “Taking my big fat cock so well… You were made for it, don’t you? For taking big cocks inside that greedy ass of yours”

“Yes..” the wolf whimpers. “I was made for you alpha” his eyeliner totally smudged by on his cheeks because of sweat and tears. “I’m yours Josh.. Take me, take me I beg you-u”

“Okay, get up” he lifts the man from his lap, getting a cry from the wolf clenching his hole around nothing by the suddenly void inside. When Derek climbs off his body, he doesn’t even misses one move; instantly manhandle him on the now empty armchair, pushing his body down making him bend over it.

“Climb on the chair slut, legs wide spread, hands on the backboard now” Derek don’t know even how his body was responding himself at this moment, what he knows that he should obeys the order, obeys his alpha. Taking position Josh force his head down, forehead shoved into his folded arms. Using his free hand he lines himself and shoved up again in one fast move.

“AHHH FUCK YOU BASTARD”

_SLAP_

“Every time you disrespect me you gonna take that! Now cry on my cock, you slut!”

Derek doesn’t mind with it at all. He was very high in pheromones at the moment to care about it. All he wants it was that alpha fulfilling the void feel inside him.

“C’mon.. c’mon alpha take me please, ravish me”

Josh grips at Derek jock waistband and soon a steady pace was settled. He had a perfect vision of his large girth in and out between that marvelous rounded ass globes. Hips snapping hard and loud against the wolf’s arse.

“Yeah that’s it… Make me your fucking bitch” Derek whines.

_TAP TAP_

Two slaps landed on Derek’s left cheek.

_TAP TAP_

More two.

“Ounmph yes” he whines, panting on his sweated forearm.

“Yeah, fucking open that ass up”

“Ah ahhh yes yes Josh fuck me fuck me sooo good yes” Derek only can whine and cry more and more.

Not too long the loud bang of skin-on-skin could be heard filling the room again, the background music Derek had put on for his strip show just stopped some time now. With one hand on the wolf’s hip and another clutching tight his shoulder, Josh goes to town fucking intensely like a machine, his body totally plastered in sweat shining under the lights, just making what he was intend for, meant for, feeling Derek tight around him clenching like a vice in an attempt keep the cock inside every time Josh bottoms out between thrusts.

“Little bitch writhing on my cock, you like that don’t you? I know you do” Josh snap of hips never skipping a beat while talks.

Derek just moans at that. Finding strength somewhere he doesn’t know how, moving his arse backward to meet and match Josh pounds. He can feel Josh sweat drops falling on his back, mixing with his there; that alpha scent will get impregnated on him for sure, but this is what he wanted, wanted everyone can pick that smell on him, know he was owned by that man, owned by a very powerful mighty alpha.

He was so lost in his thoughts that was only brought back reality when Josh changes rhythm and speed, both hands pushing on the final of his back making him arches it even more, Josh thrusting relentless and merciless, muscles stiffen trying to keep his shall. Derek was slowly but definitely (and unconsciously) worning him out.

“Oh my-y god-d Josh pound my ass” Derek stutters. “Fucking pound it I beg you.. I beg you p-please.. I-I can take anything y-you give to m-me”

The dirty talking makes something in Josh, because he could feel the orgasm building inside.

“Take it my baby boy, my slut… my bitch” his thrusts become erratic. “I’m gonna keep you, understand? You’re mine, just mine”

“Yes yes I’m yours take me, take my cunt”

“Oh my god I’m gonna… SHIT” his voice failed and he feels the wave rising, coming thick white spurts inside Derek abused hole. The heat was too much despite the cool air filling the cold room.

“OH FUCK…” Derek yells, amused by the fullness sensation drowning his keen senses, he could feel Josh semen sticking on his inner walls, that wonderful dense cream sloshing inside. He can’t help it and comes too, his orgasm hitting the tight jock in thick stripes of seed; too much it was even soaking the fabric from inside to out making a mess of it.

The alpha take a look on the beautiful tanned nape bared to him, sweat drenching the head hair above it. His eyes flashing red again and fangs dropping. He was about to bit in there between the neck and shoulder and claims that beta as his, but he couldn’t. He knows all the pleading that wolf was shouting it was pure pheromone drunkiness. So with all his might left and against his will he backs of.

When Josh pulls out abruptly Derek's body gave up, dropping dead over the chair as if the only thing that had keeps him up was the enormous piece of manhood slotted inside his poor hole. He was so spent that only thing he remembers before blacking-out was feel the warm flow of semen oozing out his abused man-cunt. Then he was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for read this and all the kudos and comments. I really appreciate that. :)
> 
> JOOC: the song of Derek's routine is Tinashe's _Vulnerable_  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgGsMhL9I98
> 
> Next chapter: The situation gets complicated, Derek and Josh have a little argument about their hot last night.


	4. Walk of Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAAACK BOYS AND GAAAALS. Sorry for take too long, but its here. I hope you enjoy as much as I do writing it.

He shifts slowly feeling a soft touch caresses his skin. Blinks a few times, pupils trying to adjust luminosity bathing the room through the only one small window. He shifts again what makes his muscles sting in very spots all over his body; arms, back, hips, legs. It was like he had gone hit by a truck. Derek hiss in pain when he moves under the sheets, trying take a sitting position but giving up soon, stays lying on his stomach. And then he notices he was lying on a comfy bunch of sheets. When he gently shift his hips a weak sharp sting rises from his arse, giving thrills along his spine.

“Fuck” he whispers to himself, face shoved into the sheets. Breathing calmly he stays there, feeling his body works on healing slowly; when his brain starts booting up, all the memories from the last night coming back and then he remembers the reason for all that wrecked state of him.

The alpha. His ass was brutally ravished by that unknown alpha. And the worst of all, he likes it. A strange sensation emerges from his insides, a mix of regretting, shame and haughtiness. He starts to feel bad. The situation couldn’t get worse.

“Finally you wake up” Derek snaps his head lightly, lifting it up when he heard that harsh and rough voice echoing on the place; it makes his body shiver. “I was starting to worry myself”.

Grimacing and wincing a little when shifts under the sheets to look the man that left him like this. He moves to sit on the mattress. They both stay quiet, an embarrassing silence reigning on the room. Josh decides break the ice. “Forgive me.. for it..” motioning at Derek’s body, clearly implying he was the reason for the soreness of the other wolf. “You are sore. I should have gotten easier on you. I brought you to bed-”.

“It was a mistake” Derek cuts him off in hoarse sleepy voice, looking away from alpha’s eyes to some empty corner in the room. After some seconds in silence he speaks again. “I shouldn’t have done it.”

Josh stares speechless. Of all possible scenarios and responses he could wonder, this is not any of it.

“Wha-” he blinks unbelieving. “What did you say?”

Derek inhales sharply, feeling the faint sex pheromones still lingering the air. Exhaling calmly before repeats himself, he can feel bile rising up in his throat, burning inside.

“I shouldn’t have done it.” “Please go away.”

Rejected. That’s how Josh was feeling himself right now. Rejected by (t)his beta.

“But.. Troy… we-.. we just..” 

“It was supposed to be a dance, just a dance. This.. it was wrong.”

The inner alpha whines insides, wanting nothing more than grab that silly beta and shaking him awake, shouting out how wrong he was.

“Wha-..” he stills, taking breathes. “Wha- Why? Why was it wrong? It was amazing Troy..”

“Don’t say that! You don’t know me and I don’t know you and still I wanted give myself like a bi-” Derek stops right there when the realization what he was about to say hits his mind. Last night thoughts hitting his mind with flashes of him bare naked, on all fours over a chair, wiggling his ass up in the air like a bitch in heat, shouting, begging to be fucked, to be owned. He quickly changes the subjective; he doesn’t want or need this right now neither, this alpha had to reject him at any costs.

“You hire me like a filthy whore! I’m not this, I don’t here for this!”

“You.. This is not true.” Josh says. “I wanted you from the moment you enters the stage last night, all beautiful and shining.” the lump on the alpha’s throat feeling bigger and bigger.

Derek takes courage and tilts his head, meeting Josh nicely and welcoming green eyes again. Shit. Just stare that sad puppy expression and feels even more miserable for be doing that. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t get involved with someone again, not after all he’d been through. Everytime he hits with someone something bad happen. Not again.

“So you had all this planned. Hire a private show to fucking me after like you wish.”

Josh feels his alpha angers, wanting emerge from the false accusation.

“No! I had no intention to doing this at all!” he says using a harsh tone. “I- I wanted you because I feel the push, my alpha craving for you, craving to be close to you… Wanting you to be our mate.” the last sentence sounding more soft possible. “My mate.”

Now was Derek time to shiver. He was not wondering that could be even comes up. His wolf whimpers just thinking about be that alpha’s mate. But not this time.

“This is bullshit!”

“No, it’s not and you know that.” Josh replied. “You know alphas can recognize mates by the feelings, smells. I recognize you and you accepted me last night right here in this room.” He moves arms, steading his tone to give seriousness to his statement. “If you didn’t believe in that and if it wasn’t truth you wouldn’t have submitted to me here, you would have refused and pushed me off. You had this right.”

Every word sinking like a knife in Derek’s heart. He knows the alpha is telling the truth; besides the steading heartbeats he could tell by way Josh talks, gesticulate, the firm tone in his voice. He close eyes shut and inhales trying get strength to carry on, but it just got worse when the faint musky and spice smells from their mating last night hit his nostrils. The alpha pheromones clearly affecting him.

He couldn’t prolong this anymore. Either pushes that alpha away or would be damned by his feelings all over again. And he doesn’t want risk that anymore.

“If I had this right so I want you go away and don’t look for me anymore.”

“Troy, please… don’t do this..” Josh voice sounding so pliant and broken. Sad. _Don’t, don’t give in!_ he thinks. The alpha tries some steps forward the bed but Derek growls at it.

“Don’t approach! I don’t want you, go away” Derek hides his face on his both hands, eyes damping in tears.

“Please my boy, my baby bo-”

“STAY AWAY FROM ME” he growls in Josh way after lifts his head, turning back over the bed to shoves his face into the sheets covering the sides with hands, no caring for faint pain of any muscle sored at this point at all.

Josh body retracts. He wanted growls back and use all his alpha mightiness to dominate that stubborn beta, but that would be wrong. Derek had to want be with him by his own, not forced and obliged. The mate bond doesn’t work like that.

Feeling defeated and hurt, he readily pick his clothes – was naked all the conversation – dressing up, heading to the door. Quickly giving a last glance above his shoulder to the other wolf still motionless half under the bed sheets; the inked black triskle up and down because breathing. Josh gave one last sigh and went out, closing the door behind.

Derek growls in frustration on the sheets.

\- X –

Matt was on the first floor, giving some instructions to two employers when he picks Josh heading down the staircase. Speedily he dispenses the staff, getting alone when Josh comes close.

“So I supposed the night was better than you thought, hm?”

Josh looks disappointed and sour to his friend.

“Why I heard your advices Matt?”

“Woah woah why all this bitter uhn? It was that bad?”

Sighing, the older alpha says “Sorry, its not your fault after all.”

“Wait, Josh what happens?”

“Matt I’m tired. I need to go, okay. We can talk later.”

Sensing the mixed feelings from his friend, Matt resigns himself.

“Okay man. Stay safe.”

“Thanks”

He goes away, leaving Matt a little sad and very confused.

\- X –

Derek comes back to dressing room a few minutes after Josh left. Climbing off the bed and notice he was totally naked (Josh had withdrawn his jock after the matin-). Okay. No it’s not okay. Nothing of mating, it was just a fuck and he will forget soon. Derek tries fooling himself. Again. He picks up his underwear tossed around somewhere in the room, get in it and goes back downstairs.

The pain and soreness pulsing in his muscles stills there, steady and strong. Not so strong, but definitely steady every time he moves. He was brutally fucked by an alpha last night and wounds and bruises made by alphas on another werewolves taking much time than usual to proper healing.

Derek hiss when sit before his dressing table. _Fuck_. The sting pain radiating from his now not-so-abused hole giving him thrills. The memories from last night coming back like a water flow, the inebriating sensation of being wanted, sheltered, caressed in those cozy muscled alpha arms. His hole clenches at the thought of the ineluctable void feel, the act sending another shiver through his body. “Shit” he curses “Forget it Derek, forget it!” rubbing his eyes he looks in the mirror, the pale and faint green color in his eyes evidencing that said emptiness feeling.

Black liner and eyeshadow totally a mess all over his face. He promptly removes the make-up and got dressed in his usual tight black jeans and green Henley. Open the table drawer to pick up his belongs – cellphone, wallet – Derek notice a piece of paper folded up placed carefully inside. Feeling disgusted and resentful he picks the paper shut the drawer and leaves the room. 

\- X -

Wearing his best grumpy and sour face Derek walks in the hall on firm steps toward Matt who was preparing to finally leave.

“Troy my friend, I was going to call-”

“Do you know the man who gave you this right?” Matt was cut off suddenly by Derek who pulls out that piece of paper holding it unfolded before Matt’s face.

The man blinks a few times trying understanding what was happening there. Then he recognizes the said piece of paper. It was the cheque Josh gave to Derek as the payment for the performance.

“Yeah.. yeah I know, it is the Josh’s pay-” he was cut off again.

“I want you give it back.”

“Wha-What?”

“You heard me. Gave it back to him.”

“Hmm Troy, excuse me but I don’t get it. Why you returning what you earn?”

“Matt you’re my boss and I respect you by the chance you gave me to work here, but apart the payment for my stage performances, all tips and whatever any client gave to me it’s not your business. This is our deal, isn’t it?” Derek says all sure and right of himself. He was not backing off. He stares the man waiting for a answer.

Staring blankly Matt nods “Alright, you’re right this is our deal. I just want understand the reason for this.”

“You don’t need understand; just do it for me please?” Derek stares the man furrowing his eyebrows expecting a word.

“Alright I’ll do it.”

“Great. Thanks.” Derek places the cheque on the bar counter with a loud thud when his hand hit the stone. He goes toward the door but suddenly stops when something occurred him.

“And please, don’t hire me to strip to that alpha again. Never. Again.” he says harshly punctuating the two words. “See you next week”.

Matt just nods in agreement, seeing Derek turning around making his way to the door.

“What the fuck is going on here?” he mutters to himself throwing arms up in the air when the other wolf was nowhere at sight.

\- X -

Josh had been unquiet all week since his fiasco night at the Den’s Beast. All had goes from a heaven paradise to an unpredictable disgrace. He tries but not even could focus on work, his mind always coming back to a certain dark-haired werewolf with beautiful green eyes and ripped body going pliant under his touch, begging to be owned. His dick twitch from the thinking.

“Ok Josh, breathe just breathe”. The alpha tries calms himself, but it was difficult especially because every time the air makes way inside windpipe and fills his lungs his olfactory memory brings back the spice and heady smell of the beta his inner wolf had choose as mate; even he’d had been refused.

His daydreams were broken when the phone rings on the table on his office. He sighs and picks up promptly.

“Hello Meg”

“Excuse me Mr. West, but your friend Matt is here to see you. May I leave him come in?”

Josh stills for a moment, thinking why his friend would be here. “Ok Meg, you can let him.”

He hangs off seconds later the other wolf step into the room.

“Hi Josh, how you doing?” the two men share a hug.

“I’m good.” No, he is not all good. “What about you? Don’t you should be working right now?”

Matt chuckles and answers playfully “Come on old wolf, I can’t feel a immensurable missing of my friend and come over pay him a visit in the middle of a daywork?”

Josh laughs open wide, punching him lightly on shoulder. “Don’t give me that shit you dork. I know you very well.” He crosses arms. “I’m not complaining at all, just surprised. You’re always welcomed here”.

Matt feels his chest warms with the spontaneous friendship assertion. “Yeah, I love you too. Ouch!” He won another hit on the shoulder, laughing also.

“But as long as I love to come here and won friendly hits from your powerful hands I have something to tell you, or rather gave you”.

The look Josh gave was confused and curious. “What is it?”

Matt shoves a hand inside his back pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper, giving it to Josh who took it suspicious. When he unfolded it his heart falters a bit.

“Troy asks me to return the cheque you gave him. He doesn’t tell me why.” His tone was serious now.

Josh inhales static staring at it. He could smell the mixed scent of wood and cinnamon impregnated on the paper. The same odor he smells when Derek had come up on that stage last week. The same marvelous smell that flagged him that werewolf was his mate.

“Josh..”

“He… he didn’t tell you nothing?” the alpha asks with bitter on his voice still staring at the paper.

“Well.. about this..” Matt motioning to the cheque on his friend’s hands “or whatever happen between you two he tells me nothing..” he hesitated. “Just tell me to never hire him for any strip for you on the club. Ever.”

Josh feels sick. Grief, sorrow and emptiness flowing through his mind, drowning his heart. The wolf he chose as mate was refusing him. Two times. In two different ways. This is the worst sensation he ever feels his entire life.

“Josh” Matt asks carefully “Can I ask you a question?”

He stays quiet for a little while before speaks. “Yeah.. sure.”

“What happens between you both back there? I know he gave you a private show and this is probably the reason because your smell were mixed but I feel that have something more, so much deeper, you know..”

Josh breathes a few times, calming his inner wolf from the bad feelings he’s been through. Lifting his gaze he stares Matt, who looks gently at his friend waiting for an answer.

“We.. he strip for me Matt..” he stills.

“And…”

“The things get out of control…”

“Oh my god” Matt yells “Didn’t you bit him, did you?”

“What? No..” the alpha says startled eyes open wide “I didn’t bit him”. But doesn’t mean he don’t have the urge to do it.

“We have sex” he finally throws the words.

The blonde wolf sighs and relaxing shoulders setting the tension free. “I knew it. I knew it there’s something else, your scents was telling me.”

“Matt, it wasn’t… I don’t force him ok? The things just keep flowing and when I notice he was bouncing on my cock. I couldn’t help it.”

Josh sounds defeated, but Matt doesn’t judge him. He knows what his friend has been going through all these years with no mate, totally by himself. He gave a likable closed-mouth smile.

“It’s alright Josh I’m not mad, you can do whatever you want; I just want you to be happy”. He puts a hand on the alpha shoulder on a comfortable touch. “But I suppose the things don’t go very well after that”.

Josh looks away “No.. he rejects me. Two times”. He says the last sentence waving the cheque in the air before drop it on the table.

“Josh don’t you are being very dramatic about it? I mean, it was just a fuck okay, you can have anyone you want, in that club or elsewhere, what is the big deal?”

Josh turns back to look at his friend inhaling deep. “I don’t want someone else. He.. he is my mate.”

Matt eyes goes wide. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I can feel the bonding.”

“Oh god. I really don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t need say anything. There’s nothing to it.” He goes around the table, dropping his heavy body on the chair.

“Do you tried talk to him?”

“Yeah, just in the morning after. He sends me away.”

Matt sighs. “Oh man, that sucks. What you gonna do now?”

“I don’t know.” Josh blinks, eyes dropping to the cheque splayed before him. He thinks a little when something seems hit his thoughts suddenly.

“Wait, why exactly he turns back the cheque?”

Matt responds “He didn’t want to tell me. Just to never hire him again to you.”

Josh shakes his head, skeptical about it. Something was off and he wants to know what. “There’s something behind it. He can’t give it back to me without an explanation. He dances for me, strips for me and this is what that cheque is for.”

“Well if you want answers you know where find him. Tomorrow is his day routine.”

Confident nodding his head Josh says. “Yeah, you can be sure. I will not accept this.”

With an understanding smile Matt says goodbye. “You have my aid man, but I have to go now. Stay safe and calls me if you need.”

“Thanks Matt”. Josh smiles back.

Waving the blond man goes out, leaving the alpha thinking and eager for the tomorrow night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Derek and Josh confrontation will be a punch of feelings. Literally.


	5. A Night Like No Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night goes for Derek and Josh nothing as expected for none of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for take too long, I've been very busy these passed weeks. Before you read here some notes:
> 
> This is how Josh look like (its totally inspired on him actually): [[1x]](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-PQlX5lwHqwU/TnHespvxQqI/AAAAAAABG_M/XQD442C4JP8/s1600/JoshWestmbh02.jpg) [[2x]](http://www.waybig.com/images/454989-MasterFile-90576-Largest.jpg) [[3x]](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-jM-dVLR6c6k/Uc7mwMAE-5I/AAAAAAACs7A/is3AF0eTEMw/s1166/Josh+West+036.jpg)  
> I know I should have posted this some chapters back. My fault, sorry.
> 
> Also along the chapter there's some embedding links for you guys have a hint of what I imagine writing this. It was so much fun, hope you like it. I have no beta, so I apologize for any mistake.

He has come over the club few hours later; just after Matt told him what’s time Derek’s routine tonight. He definitely doesn’t need to see that again, the younger wolf fooling around the stage, his undeniable muscle-carved body clad on small tight clothing parts, stripping every single of it. Hear the people in the crown shouts a litany of profanities towards his mate’s naked frame, how much they wanted touch him, kiss him, fuck him was a self-torture kind of thing.

This is why he was locked up inside Matt’s office at the second floor pacing around the room anticipating the meet with certain dark haired grumpy wolf. Also because The Den’s Beast it was too much for him; loud music, faint fog in the air, people hanging, drinking, dancing and making out. Okay, in any other day this wouldn’t affected Josh the way its does, but now its different. After he founds his mate (even that said mate doesn’t want anything with him) this sort of thing ends up weighing different. The bond is there, the pull is there but cannot be anything done about it because _that_ said mate reject him. And it hurts in the most fragile way.

Suddenly Josh’s phone lightens up. A new message received.

**From: Mattie  
He’s still here at the bar, his routine is over.**

The alpha body shivers, muscles stiffening. That message sharps his senses and his entire body was engulfed with anticipation and apprehension. 

**To Mattie:  
I’m coming down.**

Josh went down the stairs trembling a little. For gods sake he is an alpha, where is all his mightiness and assertiveness? Apparently these features were cracked since he was bonded and rejected by a certain grumpy dark haired wolf. But not even the power of all the alphas in the world could prepare him for what it’s gonna happen tonight.

-X-

Josh just showed up in the club moving forward to the bar wandering between people. Extremely nervous he can’t contain his excitement and creeps. It was a now or never situation that he can’t avoid to have anymore. Either this conversation would go pretty damn well, with he and his mate falling on each other arms or the opposite with he being reject a third time. Whatever, this has to be done.

Approaching at the bar (and avoiding many audacious and unabashed hits from both men and women) he spotted the very reason of his recent restlessness and grief. Derek was in all his beautiful moodiness dark glory, lightly bended on the counter arranging some empty glasses on a tray dressed in just a pair of [knee-high leather boots](http://image.dhgate.com/0x0/f2/albu/g2/M01/A1/08/rBVaGlZ7ZDmAJ1L6AAGXJ-Kkm4U152.jpg), [a sheer long sleeve shirt](http://image.dhgate.com/0x0/f2/albu/g2/M00/DC/89/rBVaG1Z7ZD2AA2wPAAGKpzGQ9EI372.jpg) whose fabric stretches to molds itself at his fit muscled torso; and a [very tight pair of black briefs](http://image.dhgate.com/0x0/f2/albu/g1/M01/40/F1/rBVaGFZ7ZECANp1xAAGXbLZjuoo016.jpg) cladding his huge ass and junk to finish the insanely provocative look. Hair spiked up and trademark stubbled jaw.

The view of half-naked man just a few meters away made nothing good to his inner wolf. _That juicy ass_ almost busting out the fabric of the tight brief it was clad inside. Jaw so sharp it look like could cut if touched. The narrowed waist highlighting the roundness of his butt and a thin lay of sweat coating the skin on those strong powerful tights. Josh’s inner wolf just wanted march forward and claim his mate right there, bend him over the counter, rip a hole in that briefs and shoves his cock, fuck him senseless till empties himself warm and good inside and end by bit the neck claiming what is his. The bulge in his slacks starts got very tight and he soon manages calms himself (or tries at least). But as much as was his will to do all that things its not time for this. Inhaling deeply and adjusting the hard on into his pants he moves forward.

“We need to talk.” His approach was this. Short and sweet.

Derek got startled when hear that cut but still smooth voice. No. This can’t be happening. It can’t be who he was wondering. The wolf turns around on his heels just to confirm his doubts.  
He got a thrill running up his spine when looked directly inside those greenish eyes so similar to his; in color and emotion, hurt feelings. Putting his best grumpy face he answers dryly. “I don’t have anything to talk with you.”

“Yes you have.” Josh says, turn up his tone. “And you will.”

Derek shivers at the tone, but still. “No. I’m working. Go away.” He motions to grab the tray and leave but Josh hand goes down, holding tight on his wrist stopping him. He stares the alpha with a surprised look something like a _how dare you_.

Looking behind the counter Josh shout out to the other barman, his familiar buddy Bob. “Hey Bob, can you please take care of this for a minute? I need talk with your fellow here.” He says, head nodding to Derek direction.

The young man look between Derek and the alpha, lightly noting this is some werewolf dynamic-relations sort of thing. Better not stand in the way. He answers before Derek could protest. “Okay, I’ve got it”, grabbing the tray and leaving.

Derek look back at Josh with angry eyes, the rage revolving his guts. “Are you crazy? Insane or what? Deaf, maybe. I told you. Stay away from me.” He tries pulls his arm off of the grip, but Josh don’t let him.

Tired of the beta’s bad behavior, Josh flash eyes red and harsh his voice tone in all alpha mode. “Enough. I’m so sick of your bad attitude and stubbornness. If you were of my pack, I would already have mended that rebelliousness in a blink of an eye.”

Derek’s inner wolf shifts uncomfortable at the act. The thought of be part of Josh’s pack, be welcomed in a place where he would be cared of and protected was sweet temptation. He want submit, bare his throat to his alpha and give himself just like their wonderful first night again and again and again; but Derek’s side human of mind is a beetle-head. Even so with nostrils flaring and flashing yellow eyes Derek don’t back off.

“It’s a pity I’m not. So why don’t you go to your pack whenever they are to care-- hey wha--?” He couldn’t finish the sentence because in an agile but still firm hold his body was thrown over Josh shoulder on the best caveman stile.

Before even think on try get off the Josh hold, the alpha says “Not even think about it you stubborn beta! Since you don’t have a pack you are under my concern now.” And gave a hard reassuring slap on Derek’s ass making him gasp.

He didn’t question it. Derek body stills, his wolf subbing totally at the order from the alpha. His alpha. The closeness doesn’t avoid him from inhale the amazing pheromones from Josh body: forest, wood and arousing. Alpha smell. _Mate smell_. Fuck, he needs get away from this right now.

Quickly Josh moves to behind the counter, trespassing by some bartenders with the grumpy wolf dropped on his shoulder. No one of them intervened or says anything; just staring with surprised faces and moves off the way so he can pass.

Before Josh came in the door which leads to beverage store at the end of the bar next to the bottles shelves he turn to the bartenders. “Don’t worry guys, I’ve had already talked with Matt and Bruce about it.” and gave two more slaps on Derek’s bottom, smiling before close the door behind him. The young men just stare each other with wide surprised eyes and went back to work.

-X-

Once inside he put Derek on his feet and pushes him back on the wall.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Josh ignores the question completely. Shoving a hand into his slacks pocket he withdraws a piece of paper, shoving it on Derek chest. The wolf holds it, suspicious.

“What is it?”

“Why you gave it back? Why did you have to do this?” Josh asks back in human mode again.

Derek unfolds the paper. Oh, the cheque. So it is.

“You.. You made all this little show to ask me this dumb question?” the wolf teases “to bother me with this?” he says between clenched teeth waving the cheque before Josh face.

“It was to hurt me, doesn’t it? You return your payment to reject me, to open the wound that you already did.”

Derek feels his blood boil. He could feel the angry, grief and anguish feelings exhaling from the alpha, but it didn’t stop him. So close like this, breathing the odor from each other, lungs being filled with that inebriant musky scent was driving him out of mind. He wants desperately throws himself against the alpha’s body and begs him to be owned right there on the floor that room. But he refuses. This had to end right now.

“You know what? Yes. I reject you. Two, three, as many times as necessary. Do you think because you are all mighty and healthy alpha can buy me like a cheap whore as you must have been used? No. I’m not that kind and I don’t want it.” He manages incredibly not stutter in some point at the middle of the sentence but his moisten eyes was betraying his mean speech.

Josh stares him with serious face, like was reading the younger wolf expression searching for a lie he knows was there. He breathes deep. “I’m not bought you and not think you are a cheap whore. I would never think that about you, ever. I’m paid for your strip and that it’s what that cheque is for because you earn it by right. I would never treat my mate like that. My sweet baby boy deserves nothing but good things, someone to care you, love you and I’ll be deeply honored if you let me give to you all of it.”

Derek had knots on his throat, the words affecting him exactly the way he feared. _Stupid pretty alpha with stupid good sweet talk making me fall in love with him_. He take some breathes but just made it worse by inhaling even more the alpha scent impregnating the air, on his body. He needs to leave now.

“Picture this..” he says calmly “still don’t want it..” and tore the cheque in several pieces, letting them fall into the ground. “And just in case you don’t have understood yet: Stay. Away. From. Me.”

Immediately he moves toward the door but Josh grabs his arm. Head turns to stare the alpha when the older wolf says “I’m not giving up on you.”

Derek jaw tightened. Yanking his arm he leaves the room, banging the door loudly. Josh closed eyes to avoid tears.

-X-

After some minutes Josh goes out the room store and went to Matt’s office locking himself in there. He sits in a chair trying recomposes his calm, breathing in and out slowly. Thank god he couldn’t inhale any smell in there other than that of Matt. The door snaps opened suddenly.

“So, how was it?” the blonde man asks, standing before Josh.

The older alpha lifts his gaze and Matt could see the thin lay of moist in his eyes. It was heartbreaking.

“He rejects me. Again” a heavy silence hover in the air for a moment “says I’m paid him like a whore and rip the cheque before my eyes.”

Matt could feel now the wave of grief and sorrow flowing from his friend. “I’m sorry Josh.”

“Don’t worry Matt. I’m gonna be okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, just need some time alone. Can I stay here a while?”

“Of course. I’m gonna be downstairs so call if you need me.”

The blonde laid a hand on Josh’s shoulder in a comforting gesture before goes. The alpha lean on back in the chair with closed eyes thinking how his life had become like this.

-X-

Derek was holding any tears threatening of rolling by his cheeks. Back in the dressing room he share with other dancers/strippers trying get over the conflicting feeling that alpha put him in every fucking time their met since that fateful night (but still wonderful).

“Oh fuck it” he shouts. “Fuck fuck fuck!” he yells banging a fist hard on the table for every word spelled.

“Woah easy there handsome or you’re gonna break it.” One of the beautiful elf male dancers tells him on a playfully tone.

He realized what was doing and recomposes. “Sorry.”

The man huffs. “It’s alright. We all have shit days, haven’t we?”

Derek takes few seconds to respond still staring the mirror, so low it was almost inaudible. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

“Do you need something?” the elf asks.

“No… I’m gonna be okay. Just fix my make up and gonna back to the bar.”

Nodding, the elf says nothing, just go back to do his stuff. Derek snaps eyes open and put some eyeshadow where it was blurred, sighing deeply. When the air fills his lungs again he smelled the alpha and startled for one moment, thinking he was somewhere close till notice there was nobody there, the smell was coming from him. Josh’s scent was impregnate on his skin, probable when he was thrown over the alpha shoulder or when he holds at his arm. His heart speed up the beats feeling the incredible mate scent all over him. God he was so fucked. He don’t want this, smell like him it’s just gonna make the things get even worse. So against his own inner wolf and all desire he still insisting to deny, Derek soon thought of something to fix it.

Hours ago when arrives on the club, he had asks Bruce (Matt’s brother) to service the bar tonight. Bruce doesn’t question it, in fact the other way around; he was much pleasured to attend the wolf’s request. He had felt so alone since his night with Josh that his wolf become restless then, craving wants some body contact. So he takes the stupid idea that anyone would suit for it; be drowned on the peoples/creatures scent to appease the greedy need void for touch. So serving tables looks like the perfect option.

Its most than obvious he would be groped, smoothed, pinched and scented by the most diversity of hands, claws or anything else that could touch his body, muscles, arms and butt. Butt. Oh yeah, his butt. Those marvelous rounded globe buns that drive the people insane since his first performance in this club. Of course it was his body part most touched while wandering between tables, everybody wanting a piece of his cake. Sometimes some of the supernatural beings crossed the line by pull Derek into their laps all of a sudden or trying sneaking their hands into the front of his slim briefs. He always could shove them off anytime, and he did it when necessary; no need anyone to help, he was strong and self-sufficient enough to it but he was an employee and couldn’t be harsh with the clients (even the jerks) in the end. So when any incident runaway off his hands he always calls the security staff and they were there in a snap of fingers. He feels highly disgusted when abuses like that happens, but puts the distress aside to accomplish his goal tonight.

Not too long he saw himself serving drinks to some three men at one table (two of them werecats and one werefox) bending just a little bit to pour the alcohol inside their glasses. The werefox sited next brought his right hand, sliding it up and down along the back of Derek’s left tight. The young wolf smirks when feels the touch but keep serving the drinks. He put the nearly empty bottle down and looks at the guy beside him.

“Thank you hot stuff.” The guy said raising his cup, locks of long ginger hair tied up in a man bun behind his head, but the rest of it loose over his shoulders. He boasts a thick and dense red beard all over his jaw.

“You’re welcome. I’m here for this.” Derek responds tilting his head to side a little bit, smirking more pronounceable.

The ginger guy giggles, settling the drink on the table “Oh no I’m not thanking for the drinks; I’m thanking you for the stupendous performance tonight. Me and my friends were very… pleased, to say at least.” He says moving down to squeeze at his massive covered bulge with his free hand, the other never leaving Derek’s tight, still caressing the skin.

Derek lift his stare from the hand groping the bulge to the man’s bright blue eyes, corners of his mouth going up in a cheerful smile. “I’m happy you like it. If there’s something else can I do for you, tell me.”

“Actually, there is something.” Grinning, the man releases his crotch and pulls out a hundred dollar bill from his pants front pocket. “I would be very pleased if you let me feel this delicious smell of your tanned skin” he says waving the bill before the wolf, his other hand sneaking two fingers under Derek’s briefs by the lower part that wraps around the leg, squeezing the ass cheek.

Smiling Derek delivers “What you waiting for?” The man hooked the bill on Derek’s waistband before standing up. There, he notices how bulky and large this redhead werefox was. The guy must have a pretty 6'3'' tall, a large torso adorned with powerful muscle which clearly noticeable under his flannel shirt, in the best [Lucas Parker kind of way](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a4/e5/96/a4e5969ff47557e6b8015ab8dcd7e228.jpg). Thick legs clad in faded jeans and camping boots. This gave Derek chills.

Redhead moved around the wolf’s body and stands up behind his back. Derek feels harsh hands seizing his waist and then was abruptly pulled backward, his body being forced against a massive wall of muscles. He can’t help to letting out a gasp. The man grins with face on his nape and presses hips forward. Derek could feel the dense bulge rubbing against his butt.

Not take too long the man starts rubbing himself, arms wrapping tight around the Derek flat abs, humping dry his ass, planting open mouthed kisses on the exposed nape; Derek having goosebumps from the gruff beard scraping on his skin. Soon the man’s mouth makes its way further, teeth threaten scratch right there between shoulder and neck; exactly where the _mate bite_ were given. He just closes eyes and throws head back resting it on the guy’s shoulder.

Derek doesn’t resist the urge and dives in. With one arm holding at the redhead’s forearms still tight around his body he reach back the other to grab at man’s head, which moved restless giving moist licks and little bites on the wolf’s neck. At some moment the licking stops and Derek feels the goosebumps again. _Shit_. The man was rubbing his beard all over the exposed skin he could find, leaving his scent over there like he was scent marking Derek. Something hits on his mind.

Redhead keeps rutting at Derek arse continuously; the wolf instinctively pushes hips back to meet the rubbing pace. The jeans covered bulge was hard against the beta ass, clad just by a thin layer of fabric. Derek could definitely say the guy was huge. They started moaning and whimpering without notice, redhead snugging his face on Derek’s neck madly.

“Oh god this is even better than I ever wondered.” the man whispers, a warm breath on the wolf’s neck. Derek just whimpers, eyes closed, mouth open in a silent moan, carding fingers through ginger hair. “You smells, you _taste_ so rip and spicy.”

When redhead feels he couldn’t keep any longer he gave one last bite on wolf’s neck (just enough to pull the skin but not to breaking it), a little licking before pulls off. Derek eyes snap open when teeth nips the skin, the man loosening his grip from the wolf torso before goes few inches back leaving a gap between them and lands two playfully slaps on the ass making the flesh bounce . Derek gasps at the surprising hit.

“Thank you for the ride hotstuff”. Redhead goes back sit at the table joining his friends who totally went unnoticed by them both all this time, three of them shouting some silly friendship motto and cheering. After some secs of blank gaze Derek’s brain reboots and something hits him; he looks at the man one last time he gave the most alluring open smile he could.

“You know what” Derek before grab the bottle from table and says before comes back to the bar. “You have just won a private strip, on the house”. The man glances at him before his mouth turns up in a mischievously grin. “Second floor, third door on the left. See you in fifteen minutes.” Smiling Derek winks to him before leaves. Over his shoulder the man glances to see the wolf rounded ass walks away, smirking to it before returning to his friends and says mischievously.

“Oh booooy it seems like I’m going to fuck some ass tonight pals.”

Laughs bursting from them, both friends high-fiving the man.

-X-

Josh spends a good amount of time by himself. Despite all odds he manages stay calm and tries to think of somehow to resolve this terrible situation he gets himself. Its not any of this was his fault, but the all thing it was so ridiculous it was hard to believe. How much time a lonely wolf resist to a mate call? The dark haired beta not even had a pack and Josh had even fucked the brains out of the said wolf already, he must be crawling by his feet right now begging to be cared, taken and owned, not backing him off at each chance given. The bond feel is already there, just waiting to be completed by when the alpha buried deep inside his wolf mate dig his sharp fangs on his shoulder skin. But Josh wasn’t a man to give up so easily; he could be gentle and nice but know how and when be bossy and assertive with his alpha authority.

After some time he decides talk to Derek again, this is the main reason because he is there after all. Brushing and discrumpling his plaid buttoned shirt he leaves Matt’s office. When he marches forward to staircase one very familiar cinnamony scent caught his nose. The delicious smell was dispersed on the air since the staircase, passing by the corridor to the right. But there’s something more it was hard to identify; wolfsbane infused alcohol? Maybe. Guilty and arousing? For sure. Driven by curiosity he leaves his alpha instinct guide his way.

Tilting head up he sniffs deeply, the so familiar unique scent filling his lungs and warming from inside. He feels something heavy on his chest then it hit like a stone on a lake. Troy; it was his mate’s scent. Instantly he sneaks furtively by the dark empty corridor sniffing carefully the fusty air, the muffled sound of the club bumping through the walls. When he notices his nose had lead him to face a closed door at the other side of corridor, the opposite side to Matt’s office. The smell was so heavy there, the source of it definitely behind that door. Only then he realizes where it was. It was the same room he and Derek fucked that night, where he thinks had finally found a mate to complete the romantic side of his life.

But wait a minute? Troy’s scent+arousing+strip room just mean one thing? _Fuck. Fuck. His. Life._ This can not be happening. His inner alpha immediately emerges assuming control, ready to bust the door open. This was not really necessary because all doors of the strip rooms stays unlocked for security issues and a red light above the frame means that room is occupied, what is exactly the case. Josh didn’t wait a second longer to steps in, the door quietly opening with no one creak of joints. He must be braced for what his eyes stare.

Derek (Troy in his knowledge) was in there, quite straddling some guy’s lap who was sitting in a chair as well. The dark haired wolf had both covered [tight-high white stockings](http://www.compressionsale.com/images/D/Core-Spun-Mens-Thigh-High-White-01.jpg) legs wide spread, calves dangling off by the sides of armchair and was leaned on the guy's chest which plaid shirt was pretty unbuttoned displaying his solid fury chest. He had one hand flat on the man’s chest while the other was carded through his ginger hair locks. The man was unceremoniously giving slobbery kisses on Derek’s neck while both hands was shoved inside Derek’s [white tight boxer](http://www.skiviez.com/image/cache/data/GD520-White-Side1-604x770.jpg?v=1), squeezing the two marvelous globes shamelessly, making the wolf gasps rutting their clad erections together.

“Do you gonna let me fuck you, don’t you? Gonna give me that pretty tight ass of yours?” the man muffled asks nipping Derek’s earlobe sneaking a tip of finger around his rim.

“Hmnnh” Derek squirms, moaning from the sudden touch and snuggling even more against the solid torso. He rock hips back and forth, the move making the finger brush lightly inside.

“Oh god you’re unbelievable. You’re so greedy for this” the redhead teases with no restrain, rubbing his beard over Derek’s neck leaving there his scent impregnated. “Say you want it. Say you want my big fat cock shoved up inside your ass.”

“I-I…” Derek whispers. He tries so badly but he couldn’t. Firstly because the intense sensation running all over his body, the intense thrill preventing him from speaks; secondly something about it was so off on his mind; that words sounding so wrong and forbidden for him to say that he simply couldn’t do it.

“Come on, don’t be shy I know you want it, your body is screaming for it. Come on say it”. The guy slaps hard his left ass cheek two times.

Panting, Derek’s back arches and he fight to speak. “I.. I-I-”

“NO!!!!” a harsh roar resounds all over inside the room. Both Derek and man heads turn to the source of sound. The younger wolf chokes wordless, wide eyes staring at Josh by the door, completely wolfed out, eyes bleeding red.

_Holy fuck!_


	6. A Loss and a Win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. This chapter comes sooner than I thought. So, I have so many things to care of that the next chapter may take a while to comes up. Also I thank each one of your comments and suggestions to improve this fic. This is gratifying to me. :) Hope you enjoy it.

Werewolfs are sensitive supernatural beings. One of their abilities it’s to be able feel emotions and reactions that other beings have; intimate feelings that ordinary people can’t feel. The air gets dense and heavy when many emotions flowing through it becomes overwhelming for sensitive supernatural beings. Werewolfs are sensitive supernatural beings.

Rage, angst, grief, fear, sadness, arousing. All of it mixed in whirl spinning around ain’t easy to handle. And this was exactly what Derek and Josh was experiencing in different levels.

Josh was out of mind in the most scaring way; eyes bleeding red, neck veins bulging hard almost jumping out through the skin, fists clenched shut, nostrils flaring in a quick pace inhaling all that mix of emotions. Derek stays there motionless, staring startled at the infuriated alpha. He threats say something but nothing comes out, mouth gaping like a fish out of water. When he goes try again, the man under him got the front.

“What the fuck is that? Are you crazy man? Drunk, high or what? Get the fuck out of here!” redhead yells toward Josh but don’t wait for a answers or move, turning back to dive his face on Derek’s neck skin, teeth nipping and eager hands keeping its job into Derek boxers.

The younger wolf keeps on staring speechless at the alpha while the man underneath proceeds his advances. Opened mouth with white bunny teeth, furrowed brow Derek looks lost; he doesn’t know what to do. He never has been so out of action before. But his off state was soon getting over when redhead werefox shoves his finger inside him, making the younger man moans.

“Let’s fuck already, I can’t wait anymore. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be reduced a slobbering mess asking for more rough and deep.”

Derek moans with finger twisting inside him. He still looking at Josh, but manages blurt out some words despite his stagnant situation.

“N-… No.. please” he whispered between whines cracking the words.

“GET OFF HIM!” was heard the authoritarian roar that makes Derek shivers, shoulders shrugging.

The werefox turns head to the door again looking uspet. “Man, does you still in there? Get the fuck out of here; I’m gonna breed this beta bitch nice and good so go find another one for yourself.” He says with two loud slaps on Derek’s buttocks.

 _Breed. Breed this beta bitch._ This was the last straw to Josh explodes. He instantly moves forward, nostrils flaring up like a rage bull, claws sharpening which he digs on the redhead shoulders yanking him off the chair throwing his body against the back wall. In doing so he knocked Derek down on the floor, landing on his back with a loud thud. The man don’t have any chance to recovers because Josh was already there giving him punches and scratches on his exposed chest.

But werefoxes are astute and leery. Josh doesn’t have a good time when the man manages some hits on his torso, shredding open strips on his shirt. They tangle themselves in a ball of muscles, sharp claws, pointed fangs and flowing rage. After some intense scratches and cuts, Josh manages almost knock the man out, pushing him against the wall. Derek was wide eyes at all of it, scared of.

“Yo..hmph.. you son of a bitch… you’re gonna pay for this” the werefox says spiting some blood before stands up shaking a little, heading to the door leaving the room.

Josh stays on the floor seated on his heels breathing hard, recomposing himself while his cuts heal slowly; there’s blood on his shredded shirt and skin. Soon he stands up; turning on his heels to look at Derek sprawled on the floor. The young wolf was scared of the fight scene, breathing quickly. Josh moves to him at a steady pace, eyes never losing any reaction of Derek’s body. With no care he hooks his arms under Derek legs, at the exactly same way the werefox was doing some minutes ago, pulling him up. To avoid hit his head on the floor Derek instinctively launches his torso upward, arms bracing tight behind Josh’s neck. The wolf gasps startled with the sudden manhandling.

Josh moves back till his claves hits the armchair, where he plops down without thinking. He adjusts Derek legs so it rest dangling off at each side over the arms of chair. They were mirroring the same pose Derek was with the man not too long ago. Josh hands move to grab at Derek’s ass pulling him against his body, closing the gap between them. His iris eyes still red.

“Why you do this to me? Uhn? Do you like to see me suffer, in pain?” he growls, tightening his hold on Derek’s body as if he wants make it hurts physically.

“Ahhnn..” Derek wails, hands holding tight at Josh nape, feeling his muscles straining with the harsh treatment.

“Do you appreciate make people who like you suffer as if they weren’t nothing? Crack their feelings in a sadistic kind of game which only you enjoy playing? Uhn? Answer me!!” Josh yells hitting hard Derek’s ass to make it stings red; it wasn’t to be sexy at all, was to be painful.

“Aahnn.. Josh.. please….” Derek whines, laying his head over alpha’s shoulder panting hard.

“Please what? Please fuck me? Do you want get fucked like a worthless bitch on this filthy floor, just like you was about to do with that asshole werefox? Oh baby I can do that!” Josh says cockily as fury seems no vanish and he proves his points to pull Derek’s bottom down and push his hips up, humping dry hard against him like a desperate dog in rut.

Derek shivers, fear and regret drenching his body and he stills, receiving what Josh was giving to him, til the alpha notice something moistening his shoulder. Derek was crying. He stops his motions, hands moving too slowly caressing the younger wolf back.

“S’rr… I’m s’rry…” he mutters between sobs.

Josh feels the regretting coming from the wolf and this is what made his angry vanish. His face softens and he embraces the man more gently and carefully, like an alpha must to do with his mate.

“It’s okay dear. It’s okay, you can cry if you want. I’m here for you.”

And this pulls the trigger. Derek doesn’t holds anymore and melts in a messy crying thing, snuggling on Josh holds.

“I’m sorry… You don’t deserve me. I’m… worthless... You’ll regret to mate with me… . I’m a wasted mess…”. The younger wolf pleads between hiccups.

Smoothing Derek’s back, Josh comforts him. “Shh shh calm down baby boy, please.”

Sobbing, Derek inhales deeply at the Josh neck what seems make something, because the smell of alpha, protection and care flooded his body. Josh could feel the younger man body relax. Derek starts rubbing his face at the Josh’s sweat neck, stubble scratch giving him chills, searching for his mate; the alpha attends promptly. Josh inner wolf was rolling in amusement being finally accepted by his mate. He couldn’t help to drop a tiny smile when feel the beta sighs with his face buried in his smell.

Josh hand move to Derek’s hair, fingers scraping the scalp in a lovely welcoming show of affection, what makes the younger wolf moan in delight. His other hand keeps on Derek’s back, moving up and down slowly smoothing the skin. The feeling to have Derek’s muscled body in his arms again was the most wondrous moment he could experience right now. But he wants more. Wants repeat that gesture over and over again for many nights forward.

His reverie was brutally cut off when a shout reverberated by the open door what startles Derek, making his body jump in the alpha’s embrace.

“Josh I need to talk to you. Now”

It was Matt. And he seems very very angry.

“Matt.. I can’t. I’m a little busy here.” He waves his arms above Derek’s body, showing his point. But Matt doesn’t buy it for one second.

“Fuck this shit and whatever you are doing with Troy. Leave him here, he don’t go anywhere. I want you now.”

No. The last thing he wanted was leaving his mate alone, just now he was so vulnerable and they were getting along.

“Matt, can we talk lat-”.

“NO JOSH. I SAID NOW!” the blonde man growls.

In other occasion Josh would be stood up and confronted the other alpha by the boldness in that growl, but Matt was his friend and he had an idea of what the conversation was about.

Sighs resigned, he stroked Derek’s hair gently whispering by his ear.

“Troy babe, I really don’t want to leave you right now, but I made a mess and need to fix it. Can you wait for me here?”

Taking a long breathe on the alpha’s neck, the younger wolf moves his head up and down, nodding an answer. Josh murmurs a ‘great’ by his ear, planting a gentle kiss on the sweaty dark haired temple.

Josh hands hold at Derek tights and then lift them up from the chair, moving to the bed where he lays the wolf nicely. Before goes out to the door he speaks one more time.

“I promise comes back Troy.”

With a gentle hand lying on the bearded alpha’s jaw, the younger wolf whispers.

“Derek.”

They stops for a second, staring at each other when the beta speak again.

“My name is Derek. My real name.”

 _Oh_. Okay, this is was totally unforeseen.

They trade pure loving glances before Matt interrupt again.

“Josh.”

“I’m coming.” the alpha responds, reassurance in his voice.

They leave the room, Josh throwing a last glance over his shoulder to Derek on the bed before the door close shut.

-X-

“Whatafuck are you thinking uhn? You want to break me? Ruin my reputation?”

Josh rolls eyes.

“Ah come on Matt, don’t be so dramatic.”

The blonde man widened eyes.

“Dramatic? Do yo.. Do you say I’m being dramatic?” his voice an octave above. “Do you burst a strip room, get in a bloody fight with one of the club clients because of a guy you fucked once and I’m being dramatic?”

Josh stills at the mention of Derek. “Watch out your words Matt. Have some respect for me and my mate.”

His friend gives a dry laugh. “Mate? Come on Josh, do you not even know if this guy is really your mate. You have been by yourself for so long that the first warm hole offered to you did your alpha kneels like a trained dog.”

Josh’s face turns in a scowl, a low growl rumbling at the bottom of this throat, cut off when Matt keeps talking.

“Come on Josh, be reasonable. Do you know what they’re doing in that room, right? Do you know what the guy you attacked says to me? That was for free. Troy gave that private strip for free. Well if that was really just a strip, whereas what you do with him last time. That guy is not your mate, he is a whore.”

Nobody know how all succeed, but on sec after Josh had Matt pinned against the near wall, forearm pressing on his neck, eyes glowing red.

“Repeat any of this and your blood will be painting these old dirty walls!”

Huffing harshly, Matt doesn’t back off his talk, pushing Josh buttons a little further. 

“Oh my god, do you truly believe he is your mate don’t you?” he says mockingly. “You are so enchanted by a ripped body and pretty face that can’t see what’s happening before your eyes. Do you ever saw one of his movies, his porn movies? The way he spreads himself to these men, demanding for it harder and faster, begging for their seed, their cocks? _‘Bred me like the bitch in heat that I am’_ is exactly what he cries for in one of that movies. And the man complies, mounting and breeding him exactly how he asks for. You can see by yourself, it’s on the internet. The dazed and blissed look in his face after those men wreck his hole is priceless.”

In a rage wave Josh throws Matt over the other side of the room, his body crashing hard against the opposite wall. His will was rush over Matt and torn the man apart, by something deep inside tells him this is not a good idea. The mas was still his friend, Josh was too good for that.

Matt scrambles to get up, muscles stirring some pain. He looks at his friend who just stares at the other side of the room, chest up and down with heavy breathes.

“I don’t know what you are. But this” Josh motions hands toward Matt’s sprawled body “this is not my friend”.

And with that Josh slams the back shut behind, lump in his throat and a hurt heart he know it will takes time to heal.

-X-

Derek really doesn’t know what his life was turning in. Never in a hundred moons could he figure out it. Leave all his past behind, be robbed by his own uncle (this not should be a surprise, its Peter after all) and end in New York making porn and dancing for strangers at a supernatural club. Yeah, his life was reaching whole new levels each day.

The wolf was so absorbed in thoughts he don’t notice when the door open and someone calls for him.

“Derek..”

He sits upright on the mattress, looking at the pretty big alpha standing some feet ahead. Josh closes the door, stepping forward to meet the younger wolf at the bed. He was promptly engulfed on a pair of warm strong arms and his mouth taken in a passionate hearted kiss.

Startled, Derek doesn’t respond immediately and Josh’s brain panicked thinking he would be pushed off, reject again. But his worries vanished when the younger wolf return the kiss, lips open to give passage Josh’s wet eager tongue.

Soon the kissing turns into a warm-up make out, mouths crushing passionately, wicked tongues swirling around each other, muffled moans trying getting life. In a quick move Josh pulls Derek’s stocking-covered legs, dragging the wolf to the edge of the mattress, he spreads them wide and slotting himself between it. Derek hands moves to grab at his torn-shred button shirt, feeling the heart under the haired chest beats like a drum in a rock show.

Fingers clutching the fabric Derek shred the shirt open with a fast hard motion, tearing the remains of it, leftover buttons flying over the room. The gesture makes Josh’s inner wolf vivacious, and almost like instantly blood flowing through filling his confined cock. The desire to dominate and take control rising in, Josh let is claws pop out and with a move as fast as of Derek’s, he rip stripes open on Derek not-so-white-now stockings, showing off those muscled tanned tights.

“Oh fuck…” the younger wolf whispers in pleasure surprised by the abrupt gesture. Josh clawed hands held on at the back of his tights and the alpha dives in mouthing slobbering kisses on Derek’s neck. Just then he notice what they were about to do.

“Josh… Josh wait..” he tries speak despite desire consuming his body, hard cock aching inside his pretty tight white boxers.

But the alpha stills intangible, drooling on Derek’s neck and beard rubbing all over the skin, scent marking what is his so every fucking creature will know who that gorgeous specimen of werewolf belongs to.

Josh hands moving restless, alternating hard and soft touches on Derek legs. The wolf tries back off one more time.

“Josh, Josh please… _umphh_ ” he moans when alpha bites considerably hard on his tendon neck, but not enough to break the skin. “JOSH!” he yells.

The alpha conscience snaps up and as like his head, moving back to look at the werewolf before him.

“What’s happen? Did I hurt you?” he says worried.

“No.. its not that.” He stutters. “I- we can’t…” a sigh. “I want to leave. This room is making me sick.”

So then Josh stops to understand. Rising his head he sniffs deeply, taking a smell of the mix of scents impregnated in that room. Blood, cum, sweat and a bunch more of fading feelings like sadness, anger, regret. It’s not the best place to sensitive supernatural creatures to be.

Looking at the wolf, face full of tenderness, he smiles fondly before gives another heated tender kiss on Derek mouth. “Alright, let’s get out of here.” With no warn he pulls Derek up from bed, hands holding down under his tights. By reflex Derek wrap legs around alpha’s waist, arms moving up to hold behind Josh’s neck.

“Josh, not like that! I still can walk, you know!”

Shaking head, the older wolf says smirking “no chance that I’m going out here with you on another way. Hold tight baby, I don’t want to drop you.” Planting a kiss on Derek’s dark haired temple.

They come down the stairs heading to the hall club. Derek’s anticipating shame painting him in 50 tons of pink, blush spreading under his stubbled cheeks till reach the ear tips. The embarrassment from be carried on arms around like a child making him hid his face on the curve of Josh’s neck, to not stare at anyone along their walk to the exit.

Noticing the discomfort on the younger wolf, Josh decides not take the crowded way. He moves toward to the back entrance of the club where employees and dancers/strippers usually go in and out. After trespass the big metal door, the shock of Derek’s warm skin with the cold air night made him aware of his bareness body. His grip tightened against Josh’s torso, snuggling further at the other wolf’s heated body.

“Josh we need to go back to get my clothes. I’m half naked; you can’t carry me around like this.”

Giggling, the alpha steps smoothly but quickly, walking around the corner to reach his car parked few feet of the main club entrance. Despite the condition and location there’s few people in the street and them seems pay no mind to a bulky tanned man carrying another equally muscled broad man on his arms.

“Don’t worry baby boy, where we are going you’ll not need clothes at all.”

After finally reach the car, Josh manages hold Derek up on just one arm while uses the free hand to search his keys and unlock the vehicle. He opens the passenger door, putting the younger wolf comfortably seated (who whines by lose of contact of a warm comfy body). He takes place on driver seat and heads his way to his flat.

-X-

Parking the car Josh turns engines off, when moves to look at the beautiful passenger by his side notice the wolf was soring softly, eyes closed; arms braced around himself snuggled on the seat like a helpless child. The alpha can’t help to smile at the vision. Carefully he goes out of the vehicle, takes the younger wolf in his arms and gets the elevator till his floor.

He really was expecting a savage night of wild sex with Derek, since their heated make out session back in the club; but the wolf was clearly exhausted and he would not wake up the guy for that; he was not that kind of man, even he was so into it right now. So he lays Derek down gently on his large king size bed, before takes off his dirty ruined clothes. Josh was already healed, but there were still dry blood on his chest and arms. He takes a fast shower and puts on a pair of loose sleep shorts before shoves himself under the covers, joining to the heavy sleepy wolf there. He braces Derek from behind taking the big spoon; face shoved close the beta’s nape inhaling the sweet cinnamony scent that leads him quietly fall asleep.

-X-

Derek woke up slowly feeling a cosy warm engulfing his body. A so familiar sense of protection and welcoming radiating from behind him, flowing in waves appeasing his inner wolf. Strong arms bracing around his abs, a warm breath puffing on his nape making him shiver. Absent from anything he snuggles backwards trying to get more contact within the hospitable sensation when feels something hard slots against his ass. He don’t panicked, instead the memories from last night starting to boost down on his loading brain.

 _Club, hot stranger, strip, Josh, fight, kiss_. Josh. Oh that’s it, he was with Josh last night and this is probably his bed, but Derek doesn’t have idea how he ends there. This doesn’t matter because the feeling was so amazing that he didn’t want to get up nevermore.

He heard a muffled _hum_ from behind and feels when the older wolf starts move his hips, rubbing his clad morning wood against Derek’s butt. He just moans in glee, still sleepy but arches his spine pushing back against the erection. The hand palmed flat over his rip abs presses pulling his body even more backward, if that were possible.

“This is the way to wake up, you better know” Josh croons with a hoarse sleep voice, mouthing a kiss on the younger wolf’s nape.

“Mornin..” Derek responds, a tiny smile spreading on his lips when he turns his head back to face Josh. His smile widens when he sees the drowsy expression plastered on the alpha’s face. Josh eyes open and he can’t help to cant his head a little bit to plant a gentle kiss on Derek lips. The hold tightens on his body and he feels what seems like Josh’s morning erection had becomes even hard. Derek just groans pliant under the alpha touch.

“Are you always like this in the mornings?” he asks.

“Like what?” the alpha cynically speaks back being misunderstood, moving hips pressing hard against Derek arse who whines in response. The wolf’s totally under the alpha’s will.

“ _Fuck_.. don’t be cocky.”

Josh grins “don’t pretend you don’t like that.”

Derek manages swifts around the alphas embrace so he was now lying on its side face to face with him. Josh huff upset by loss of contact but it soon vanished when he sees that bright green eyes and sleep messy dark hair. The younger wolf is an absolute beauty god.

“We need to talk.”

Oh no. He should be seen this coming.

“Derek, we really need have this conversation now? It’s…” he glances back to look at the alarm clock on his nightstand. “6:23..”

Soon the younger wolf’s face turns into his usual serious moody state; Josh grins wide at it.

“Onw you’re so cute all cranky and grumpy.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

He pulls Derek closing the gap between their bodies, sharing a heated kiss which soon turns out into an obscene make out session, with a lot of tongue, nips, silly hands and two hard boners; but all of it was promptly interrupted when the alarm rang: 6:40.

“Shit…. I don’t want to get up from his bed nevermore.” He pouts, burying his face on the younger wolf’s neck.

Derek readily understands this is probably the time the alpha goes to work (or does anything else he does). And Derek always was a disciplined person.

“Look who are being grumpy now uhn?” he teases. “Come on, you need get up lazy alpha.”

Huffing defeated, Josh obeys much against his will but not before gives a last kiss on his mate. _Mate_. He’s gonna need get used to it from now on.

“What about you come to bath with me?”

Noticing the intentions behind that plead, Derek cut it off. “No, I know what you have in this dirty mind of yours and the last of it have anything to do with bath. Now go.”

Josh huffs one last time, moving from bed to the bathroom. “Not even 12 hours together and already being bossy on me.”

Derek giggles at his alpha complain and shouts “You better get used to it.”

After Josh closes the bathroom door, Derek rolls over the bed, body rubbing on the sheets impregnated with his alpha scent. His alpha. Oh god, he really had submitted to desire for someone to care him, love him. And how good it was feeling wanted again, he definitely didn’t want lost it. When the sound of shower spray became audible Derek roll over on his stomach, arms grabbing to the Josh’s pillow, inhales deeply the musky scent of male mate on the fabric. It was so inebriating and intoxicating that he unconsciously tilts his ass up a little, as a silent invitation to his alpha mount him.

Totally submerged by his alpha scent, he didn’t notice the gentle steps of someone walking outside the room. Suddenly three knocks on the door and a juvenile voice shouting through it.

“Dad? Dad, are you in there?”

Derek’s green eyes snapped open like a deer in the headlights when those words hit his ears.

_Fuck. His. Life._


	7. A son, a Friend and a Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a life with almost 6k words, but its finally here xD Hope you like it.

The knocks start again a little steadier this time and the voice speaks up.

“Dad? Dad are you in there?”

Derek panicked to ear those words again, the juvenile tone reverbering through the door wood. He take a few seconds to recovers from his dazed horny state and get up quickly, jumping off the bed scrambling around the sheets. Josh’s bedroom was big enough that some walls were built almost like purposefully making blind spots from who stares at inside from the door. He moves to the nearest of them, hiding behind it making impossible to be seen. Josh goes out from his shower at the same time a blond teenager steps inside the room. From this position, the alpha could see his son and Derek perfectly, but the younger boy’s vison field could spot just his father, remaining naive about the presence of another person in there. 

Derek remains there, body still, muscles tensioning like he’s getting ready for a battle. Maybe its easier to face this way to him, picture his mate’s teenager son as a enemy. _“Wait, this made me a stepfather?_ Focus Derek, focus”. 

Josh stares wide motionless with just a towel hanging on his waist, mouth opened like a hooked fish. He definitely didn’t know what to do, staring between the joyful teen and the broody wolf hidden like an unwanted boyfriend almost caught in the room of an innocent teenager girl by her careful father. Derek looks at Josh with worried pliant eyes and furrowed brow, hand’s moving fast, pointing his index finger to the bed way as if indicated to Josh the presence of someone else, like the alpha didn’t noticed his own son there.

Finally getting note of the situation, Josh moves forward to meet his son at the middle of the bedroom to prevent him to moves further in it.

“Hi dad!” the beautiful blond boy smiles wide, stepping with open arms to hug the alpha.

“Son, I’m wet.”

“I really don’t care.” The boy’s smiled wider.

While father and son hugged, Derek leaned against the wall getting out of sight as much as possible. He could hear the fast _bump bump bump_ pace from Josh’s heart. The alpha was nervous. Very nervous.

“What you doing here son?”

The boy looks at the older man with questioning and confused eyes.

“What? Am I not allowed to come here pay a visit to my daddy?”

“No… I-I mean yes, y-yes of course you can son, whenever you want.” The alpha stutters between words.

“Dad, are you alright? You’re acting weird today.” The teen looks with a suspicious frown.

“No no.. it’s alright.. I mean I’m okay, don’t worry son.” Josh says planting a kiss on the younger man’s blond hair. “It’s just I didn’t expect you here so early in the morning, you are a lazy sloth to get out from bed, especially on Saturdays.”

Laughing the teen responds “Hey I’m not like that. Have to go to library, much homework to do.”

“See?! The only reason you are up this early.” Josh made his point, chuckling.

Derek remains quiet eavesdropping the conversation between father and son. I mean, regardless his werewolf sharp hearing its not like he couldn’t do it because he was practically just a few inches away. He sniffed the air immediately inhaling a musky mature male scent (Josh’s for sure) and other one sweetish, something between honey and vanilla with a little bit of musk in the mix. The boy was definitely Josh’s son… and pretty human too.

“So… What you gonna do today? I was thinking we both could be spending some quality time later together, I miss you dad.” The boy said looking at his father, pink cheeks and pliant eyes. Derek can’t help to notice the lightly saddened tone on the teen’s voice.

Josh notices it too. Its impossible for any werewolf looks at him and don’t notice it.

“I miss you too son, but I have some things to care off today.”

“But on Saturday afternoon? Dad what do you have that its so important to resolve on the weekend?”

Josh’s heart tightens. He knows that it will be coming sooner or later, but he still very much warned about a hidden werewolf inside the room; he definitely didn’t want to have that conversation right now.

“Son, can we talk about it later please? Its…” the alpha glances at the nightstand clock. “Almost 7:00 am.”

The boy bowed his head and whispers under his lips, knowing his dad will catching it “Yeah, its always too early doesn’t it?”

“Son…”

“I’ll wait in the living room.”

The blond boy doesn’t said nothing else, just moves toward the door closing it. Both werewolves could sense the sadness wave along the way.

Derek was serious. He’d been motionless like a marble statue hearing every word spelled, sensing each feeling impregnated on every syllable spoken. The tension sensation before now replaced for angst.

Josh turns around sighting heavily just to be greeted by the image of a Derek Hale very much half naked in the middle of the room, arms crossed in front of his chest, a raised eyebrow and face unreadable, looking at the alpha like waiting a move or an answer.

“I can explain.”

“I’m waiting.” The younger wolf said, face harden.

“Austin is my son.”

“Yeah I notice it.” Derek responds almost immediately. “How old is he?”

“Sixteen.”

Derek hums, lightly nodding. 

“I’m not married if that is what you’re thinking. He is from my first marriage. I didn’t know he was coming here today. Right now.” The alpha explains with agile hands moving.

Derek huffs heavy, nostrils flaring. He inhales deeply preparing himself for what was coming.

“Why do you never tell me about him?” 

“I-I.. How could I do it Derek? I had no chances.”

“How did you have no chances Josh? I’ve been always with you.”

“Yeah and either we were fucking, fighting or you pushing me away.”

“Oh, so now it’s my fault?” Derek’s voice raise a little bit – not on purpose – but was enough to startles Josh.

“Don’t talk so loud, he is going to hear you!”

“So you want to keep us a secret?” The young wolf bitches, but turning down his voice.

Josh’s expression turns out almost comical if they aren’t having a morning argument at the moment. “What you saying? It was you who hid when he comes here.”

“Yeah, maybe because I was just in a pretty much small underwear and torn stockings in the middle of his father’s bed.”

“So why are you complaining Derek? I really don’t understand!” the alpha responds in a whisper, fearing his son could hear anything of this talk.

Derek huffs in annoyance, turning to impatiently steps few inches around. He shakes his head a little in denial, smirking rising upon his face.

“This is ridiculous.” He chuckles ironically.

Josh resigned himself, giggling a little. “Not even 12 hours together and here we are already arguing. I think we’ll get along very well.”

Derek stops there, head turning to look at the alpha that moves forward bracing arms around the younger wolf’s waist. He stares the beta thoroughly before plant a pecks on his pink lips. Derek’s arms were stuck between their bodies, hands palmed flat on the alphas hairy chest.

“I’m sorry babe, I didn’t mean to put you in that situation or hide Austin from you.” Another kiss was given, this time on the Derek’s neck. “Forgive me.” Josh keeps thrilling kisses along his neck and collarbone.

“Yeah I know” Derek said, closed eyes feeling his alpha’s heat body engulfing him. It was very comforting and makes he want to go back to bed and cuddle all day (maybe time for a quickie), but there’s something more urgent floating on his mind.

“Josh..”

“Hmm” the response muffled by his busy mouth nipping the wolf’s skin.

“Josh you need to talk to Austin. He is sad, I could feel it and I know you too. Please.”

Resigned, Josh stills for a moment before lift his head to stares Derek. Then goes for a heated wet kiss, tongue asking permission to trespass that moisten lips, what Derek give in promptly.

“I love you so much you’re perfect” the alpha voice sounds muffled by a mouth full of Derek’s tongue.

Derek brought his arms behind Josh’s neck holding tight, head tilting to side to follow the kiss. He feels the grip on his waist tightens, strong arms closing the embrace and the very awaken and hard erection poking his abs through the towel fabric. Ok, time to stop.

“Josh.. Josh stop. You need to go downstairs, Austin is waiting.” He said breaking the kiss.

“You’re probably right.” The alpha attacks those swollen lips one more time. “Oh shit” he looks down staring at his now perceptible boner.

“You’re a horny dog. Go put some clothes.” Derek said untwining from the warm embrace moving to the bathroom.

“You know there’s only two to blame: you and your perfect rounded ass.” And there’s a loud slap on the said ass before Derek gets out of reach.

The younger wolf yelps and promptly locks himself in the bathroom. Josh giggles and proceeds to dress casually a white shirt tucked under the waistband of blue jeans and black worn shoes.

Derek returns to bedroom, towel hanging loose on his hips and damp hair when his mate finished to dressing up. Josh moves to meet him and hold gently on beta’s biceps, thumb brushing the wet skin smoothly.

“I’ve got to go. Promise you don’t go runaway this time?” the alpha question him, eyes shining pliantly.

Smile rising on his lips Derek said “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

Then Josh moves just enough to share a new set of kisses, but slow and sweet this time, savoring the moment. Their eyes were half lidded in amusement and silly smiles plastered upon their mouths.

“Give me your phone.” Derek demands.

Josh handle him the gadget and saw the wolf types quickly fingers over the screen. Derek then gave it back.

“Just save my number, you can call me whenever you want.”

The alpha smile widens and he goes for another kiss, not caring to be gentle this time. He nips shamelessly at the wolf’s lower lips after rubs beard against beard, the feeling of this always so satisfactory.

Josh pulls away and leans to one last peck “Call you later”. He turns around heading to the door, closing shut behind. Derek sigh deeply bringing one index finger to brush it over his swollen kissed lips. He can’t help it to smile at the memory from just seconds ago, his so lovely mate lips over his mouth so harsh and good at the same time. Shaking his head putting the thoughts away, he glanced over the room and just now the realization hits on him.

“What the fuck am I going to wear?”

-X-

“Austin we already talked about that!”

“Yeah I know dad, don’t worry I’m not going to bother you with my stupid shit anymore.” The teen huff in annoyance, brows furrowed seated at the passage side on the Josh’s car.

“Don’t talk to me like that!” Josh shouts using his tone in a mix of father and alpha authority. Austin said nothing.

They’ve been arguing since left Josh’s flat. The alpha get to drag the boy away as far as he could from the place to prevent Derek heard anything of it. It had been embarrassing enough that the younger wolf was almost busted half naked in his bed by Austin, he didn’t wanted add more shame on this already full package.

Josh always had those heated arguments with his son since he turns out on a teenager and every time its more of the same; about how Josh’s works monopolizes all his life that he ends with no free time to spend with Austin. Yeah, it was strange there’s teenagers who wanted spend time with his parents, but Austin never was a young boy cliche after all. He always had a strong bond with Josh - even born a human - since childhood and the alpha never complains. On the contrary, Josh appreciated this more than anything in his life. Austin was his all.

“So how is school?” he asked trying break the ice.

The boy remains in silent for a moment staring at the window and finally talk, not looking at Josh. “Its okay, always the same.”

The alpha sighs nodding to himself, but not giving up.

“Is that all? Come on, tell me anything you was been doing. I’ll be happy to hear about it.”

Austin’s head turns to look at his father who cheerfully smile waiting for it. See this erased any vestige of anger that stills on the boy’s mood. He smiles back. 

“Well, I’m kind of join to baseball team.” He speaks, cheeks blushing with shyness.

“Son this is amazing. How you doing? Have you been on field already? Tell me!”

“Not yet, but the coach is scheduling some dates. We should play against some other school of district.”

Josh smiles wider “This is great son. But wait, how long have you joined on team?”

“Must have been some weeks ago.”

“Why don’t you tell me before?”

“Well…” the blond boy hesitated almost as if he was ashamed speaking on a low voice tone; this turn into a habit because Josh always picks up the words don’t matter how whispered they sounded - werewolf sharp hearing skills, thank you - “I called once in a while to tell but you were always very busy on work, having reunions all day long I didn’t want to bother you with it.”

Josh could feel the waves of sadness and embarrassment coming from his son. Taking advantage their so providential stopper at the traffic lights, Josh turns to Austin with a worried expression.

“Oh son, forgive me please. We’re always been so close to each other since ever and neglecting you this way it’s the worst thing I could do. I’ve been a terrible dad I know, even with my dumb silliness I want you to know I love you so so much that is impossible measure it.” 

Grabbing at each side of Austin’s head Josh leans to deliver a lot of kisses all over the boy’s face like that super affectionate mothers (and some fathers) enjoy doing. “You are my little blond cutie wolfie, you know that right? You will always be no matter if you have either 6 or 16.” He said between kisses.

Getting tickles because his father’s thick beard brush, Austin giggles trying to pushes Josh away. “Alright alright dad I get it. Oh god you’re looking like mom right now.” He keeps on, wiping some slobbered kisses with the back of his hands, smiling even so.

Josh laughs, backing to drive past the crossroad till reach the library some feet ahead. He stops to Austin steps out. After grab his schoolbag at the backseat the boy turns head looking at Josh when he spokes.

“Do you want me to pick you up latter?”

“Thanks dad but don’t need it. I’ll call to mom.”

Feeling the boy falters Josh persist. “Austin, I can. Really.”

“Its okay dad. You must have important things to resolve. I’m gonna be fine.”

Concerned, Josh just nods with a tiny lips-closed smile. “Alright, have a good study son.”

Smiling wide, the boy said “Thank you daddy. I love you too.” He leans to plant a fondly kiss on Josh’s bearded cheek, stepping out the car and quickly walking to the library.

Josh sighs amused, starting the vehicle again when his phone rings; Matt’s name flashing brightly on the screen. He takes a moment to deep breathe the gadget resounding loudly a few times before he picks up.

“Please don’t hang up! I’m a stupid shit friend who clearly doesn’t deserve your forgiveness but please I need you to hear me.”

Huffing loudly the alpha said. “I’m not going to hang up but can’t talk to you now either, I’m driving.”

“Can you come over the club? Please I really really need to talk to you.”

“Okay, I will. Arrive in 20 minutes.” Josh’s voice tone was serious, nothing friendly. He was still mad at his friend.

“Alright thank you Josh, I’m waiting.”

Josh hangs up setting the phone and drives to the club.

-X-

“Look, I’m sorry for all the things I’ve said yesterday. I was angry, sad, cranky and don’t had the right to pour it up over you.”

Josh’s serious face stared Matt apologizes to him. He went straight to his friend’s office when arrived on the club, even he already knew what the conversation was about; had been waiting for it actually.

“..it was mean and selfish of my part. If you could forgive me…”

“Matt its okay, of course I forgive you. Actually I must to forgive myself to you too. I threatened rip your head off and throws you around like some rebel beta as if you were nothing to me. You’re my best friend after all, how could I live without your silly comments on the most inappropriate moments uhn?” Josh cuts him off, talking to the wolf with a big smile on his face.

Sighting relieved Matt moves forward wrapping Josh on a warm friendly hug. The alpha had a so good heart to keep any hate, especially any of it targeted to his so beloved friend. Apologizes were sincere, Josh could feel it.

“Josh I must to confess, I didn’t yell at you last night just because the fight you made here with that werefox guy, even you deserve my reprimand you know that!” Matt said when he broke the embrace.

Rolling his eyes the alpha huffs annoyed; just the thought that guy touching Derek like he was doing last night made his blood boil. He knows what made was wrong, but wasn’t regret any single bit.

“Look man, I’m your friend and I care about you” Matt started again, hands moving impatient. “I said those things in a rage moment; all those words were stuck on my mind for a very long time. That fight you made was just the spark to light up the powder.”

Josh frowned confused “What do you mean?”

“Is that… That guy, Troy, you have been trying to get together with him since the first time you guys fucked then you realized he was your mate but..” he stills for a moment, thinking on the right words to use to don’t enrage Josh again. “Do you have sure about this? About this mate thing?”

Josh muscles stiffens, he definitely don’t saw that coming. He sighs dropping his gaze away from Matt’s; the question was very reasonable now thinking on cold mind and he understood Matt’s worries toward it. Josh just met Derek a few weeks and somehow his inner alpha wolf howls to him that beautiful beta was his so waited mate because a fuck they had one time and werewolf pheromones. But he was not wrong, he couldn’t be wrong.

“Derek”

“What?”

“His name is Derek.”

“Oh he tells you his real name?” Matt sounds more like a question than a statement.

“Yeah, don’t you know that?”

“No, he never told me.”

“I see.” Josh smiles internally thinking on how Derek trusting him enough to tell his real name when even his employer didn’t know it. He was taken back from his internal glee moment when Matt’s voice spokes again.

“I don’t want imply or persuade you to anything, I’m just worried Josh. I saw you struggle with sadness and delusion for weeks on end because that guy who was always pushing you off for nothing. He didn’t even talk to you. How do you think I feel when saw all that blood and your chest torn open by claws because of him in that room?”

Josh heart tightens because he feels the true on those words. Matt was poking wounds he thought were healed but somehow still ache.

“So do you think I’m wrong? Did I make a mistake?” he glared the other wolf under his eyelashes, a doubtful expression plastered upon his face.

“No, I don’t. But I guess you must take it easy okay? Don’t push the things so fast. I don’t want you hurting yourself more on that mess.”

Tilting head up he looks directly at Matt now, smiling fondly “I appreciate your concern Matt, you are a really loyal friend. But don’t worry, I promise you take care of myself.”

Resigned, Matt nods smiling back. They change another tight hug before Matt moves to the desk, coming back with a bag in hands.

“This is from Troy- or Derek, I mean, whatever his name is.” Said the young wolf taking a giggle from Josh. “He left it downstairs when you dragged him out from here last night.”

“How did you know that?” Josh asks arching an eyebrow taking the bag in hands.

“Josh, you carried him on your arms by at least 5 people of my staff and then by the street in front of club. It’s kinda impossible not to know.”

The alpha laughs remembering the heat of Derek’s body warming his’ and the way the wolf snuggled in his chest whilst was carried around. He wasn’t wrong; Derek was his mate he knows.

“Alright as much I love spend some time with you I gotta go because you are a business success man and I’m not nothing in this world yet, have to work” They change one last hug. “See you soon. Be careful.”

Josh laughed; this is the old friend Matt he knows “Okay, I’ll leave you work your coins hard.” Before they left the room, Josh asked curious. “So tell me, did I put you on some much trouble last night?”

Hooking an arm around Josh’s shoulder Matt said. “Hmm yeah and you are in debt with me, stays aware of it; was a bitch persuade Bruce to don’t charge you, but I got made his mind.”

“Charge me when my son is thirty.”

“Oh I will, patience is a virtue Mr. West.”

They said goodbye to each other and Josh got in his car. He opens up the bag and there were Derek’s belongings: jeans, shirt, boots, wallet and cellphone. Smirking like a mischievous child he put the bag on the passenger seat, driving to his flat with dirty thoughts which involve a pretty dark-haired wolf with green eyes.

-X-

Derek was back in his modesty apartment after a walk of shame from Josh’s expensive flat. After the alpha leaves, Derek notices he had nothing to wear. In fact, he was brought here in Josh arms just in his underwear and nothing more. All his clothes were forgotten in the club. He had no choice but pick some Josh clothes, the smallest he manages to find out because even his beefy body wasn’t comparable to Josh’s muscled alphaness.

He ends on a pair of gray sweatpants – the only one which actually fitted, underwear included to avoid public embarrassment – and a blue tank top a little loose for his like. Derek had to search for some money scattered around the bedroom enough for subway to home; it was nothing humiliating because Josh was his mate after all, but he can’t deny it was a very very odd situation. He takes his way to the subway, barefoot. Great.

Derek had to face the amused smile from a gently old lady in the elevator on his way out - which made him blush - the awkward stares from gatekeeper of Josh’s apartment building and more of some people on his way to the subway.

Now hours later, back in his modesty place he could relax and think in what his life had become; from a sexy dancer on a night club to a beta werewolf mated with some healthy alpha. Yeah, Derek had a crazy twisted life.

The sun is setting with red-orange rays cutting through his apartment window when his phone goes ringing aloud. He moves to pick it up and can’t help to smile when saw the name flashing bright on the screen, a sudden cozy warm spreading through his chest.

“Hi.”

“Hi babe.”

Josh’s rough voice but still firm, steady tone was like a sedative to Derek’s wolf, as if said that everything it’s gonna be alright. He is most than taken by the alpha; it was so good feel cared again. Derek wanted this feeling forever.

“So, how was with Austin?” Derek asked, unsure about it.

“It was nice. We have a good dad-and-son talk, even he hates it.” The alpha giggled.

“Uhn, do you tell him about me?”

Josh inhales by the not so unexpected question “Derek babe, I think that wasn’t a good time to bring this up. We almost have an argument; have to be careful on this.”

“Josh you need to tell him.”

“Yeah I know and I gonna do it when the times comes. Don’t worry about it, he’s gonna adore you.”

Derek’s body can’t help to stiffen a little by the mention of meeting his mate’s son. Thank God he was on the phone otherwise Josh would notice the tension flowing through him.

“Yeah, sure I hope he will.” He answered, but changed the subject matter of conversation quickly. “Josh, I had to take some clothes and money of yours to be able get in home. You dragged me from the club practically naked yesterday.”

“And I don’t regret this no one single moment.” The alpha spokes proudly as a statement of life, the memories of Derek’s warm body clutching against his appeasing his inner alpha wolf like a sedative. Also, the image of Derek walking through the city using clothes impregnated with his scent gets him incredibly satisfied and aroused; any wolf on the proximity should know by now that gorgeous dark haired man was taken.

“By the way I have some things which belong to you. Your clothes and stuff.”

Derek frowned. “How do you-”

“I went to the club to talk with Matt and he gave them to me.” Josh explained. “You don’t have idea how many times I feel the fabric on my skin, sniff your incredible smell.” He stated almost sighting.

“Josh are you.. Are you scent marking my clothes?”

“Maybe” the alpha teased.

“I hope you’re not jerking off on them. How old are you? Fifteen?” Derek’s tone was playfully.

“No, I’m a happily mated alpha in his forties with a sexy gorgeous werewolf which ain’t here with me and his clothes are my only way to cope the loneliness in my gut. What did you suppose I would do?”

“Take a cold shower.”

“If you are so worried what about you come over and resolve this?”

Derek notices the glint of tease on the other’s voice.

“Don’t test me.”

“You don’t have balls to it my dear.”

Alright, he asked for it.

“I arrive in 30 minutes.”

Derek laced his boots and leaves.

-X-

He barely had have time to make his way into the room, because immediately tanned strong hands dragged him by his jacket, the alpha crashing their mouths in a needy hungry kiss. Derek arms braced around the broad torso, hands smoothing the expansion of skin that large build back. He notices Josh was already shirtless.

“Oh God waited all day for this” his moan sounds muffled by Derek’s mouth which he refuses to leave, tongue asking permission to enter being granted instantly. Josh hands move up, fingers tangling into dark raven hair holding it on place while his mouth take control.

If huffed breathes was an indicative their make out session was turning out in something severely wild. Josh beard rubbing against Derek’s causing the most savage and harsh sensation on their faces. The alpha controlled the entire situation practically, tilting the beta’s head on his demand nipping the swollen lips, making his way to the jawline till the neck, scenting, marking, his hard cladded erection aching against Derek’s.

With all his willpower and concentration Derek manages get out from his jacket and boots, leaving them scattered by the room’s floor. Josh hands moves down to under the rounded curve of Derek butt and with a firm hold he hoisted the wolf up, who promptly lace his legs tight around the alpha’s waist. Their make way to bedroom never breaking the kiss.

Barely trespassed the frame door Josh slammed Derek against the nearest wall. The wolf yells by the hard hit but don’t chicken out, on the contrary he tightens his grip leg on the alpha’s waist, supported by the wall started make back and forth movements, rubbing his butt against Josh’s boner.

That drives the alpha crazy. Moved by the inebriate increasing lusting wave on the air and the heat of Derek’s body Josh manages break the kiss, taking a momento to look at the wolf before him. He was a mess, hair totally mussed, lips red swollen and half lidded eyes drowning in desire. With both hands Josh pop claws out as he tore in shred Derek’s shirt violently exposing the muscled smooth chest. The wolf can’t help to gasp at the show of dominance and virility of his alpha.

“Oh yes.”

“I’m gonna take you. Gonna take you at my will, mark you again.”

“Yes yes alpha mark me as yours.” Derek chants helplessly.

Josh rapidly moved them to bed dropping the younger wolf carelessly, which wasn’t a problem at all because Derek was so fucking out he was willing to leave Josh make what he wants with him.

He promptly tries get off his jeans, but skillfully alpha claws treated to pull them off a little roughly which inevitably ends to rip open the fabric, the piece of discarded pants being thrown of somewhere behind in the bedroom. Holding up Derek’s body the alpha manages adjusting him on the center of the bed next where he stays laid on his back, chest up and down on heavy breaths. Josh takes a minute to save that scene on the memory. It was when Josh notices the younger wolf was going commando just like him.

Derek’s impatience grows even more when he saw Josh making no effort to move then his eyes move down along the alpha’s body. His heart flinch when he stared the erection so hard and huge it was almost piercing a hole through the fabric, a wet precum spot just where Derek supposed was Josh’s cock under the sweatpants. His hole winks anticipating the feeling.

“What you waiting for? Come here and take me.” he hoisted legs up holding behind the knees exposing his inviting winking hole. Derek feels empty and need be filled now.

Josh don’t wait one single moment anymore, bringing the waistband pants down just enough to free his cock which jump heavy in flesh and sticky fluids, the dense scent of precum and musk stinking the air hitting on Derek flair. His wolf goes restless.

No warning or prep Josh enters in with one firm move, having just the natural lubrication to ease the way. He bottom out and just that starts a frantic rhythm, pounding the wolf underneath like was a life mission. Right now that’s it. _His_ life mission.

Derek, of course, screams loud when the massive length enters him. He had no time to adjust because Josh was promptly fucking like a machine, the headboard hitting loud on the wall.

“Oh fuck yes yes!” he yelled while his body pulses with the hard thrusts.

“Oh god so tight so tight…” Josh mutters no stop the pace, his chest glued to Derek’s in a hot sweat embrace, mouths closing on a passionate kiss while his hips pistoned forward. Derek legs were tangled around the alpha’s waist, so he used his calves to pull Josh closer, ending any remaining gap between them. His hands go smoothing all over the older wolf’s broad back, soaking his palms on the hot sweated skin.

“Oh shit Derek… Derek I’m gonna..”

“Yes alpha give it to me, give it please..”

With some more firm shoves and Derek’s rim clench Josh spurts in hot loads, easing the high urge orgasm build till now. Derek nails Josh’s back when feel the dense fluid coated his insides, his dick also coming in long white stripes by the constant friction between his abs and Josh’s. The alpha shots his seed inside by long nine uninterrupted seconds.

“Oh god…” Derek managed to say, still too much daze for long elaborated phrases. 

“My name is Josh, but I can accept that too.” the alpha spokes between chuckles which were promptly turn out in moans when Derek clenches around him like a vice.

“Don’t make jokes on me while you still had your cock inside my ass.”

“Alright alright, note taken.”

They stayed there surrounded by each other’s heat not caring for clean themselves or take a shower, none of that. This is what they both needed now; stay on each other’s arms, feeling each other, reeking at each other, inhaling the heavy sex scent permeating the air. Their sex, their bond, their mating. Not to long after they were calmly snoring, being dragged into a worthy sleep sedated on their daze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of smut in the end because:  
> 1) I miss Derek and Josh screwing each other. xD  
> 2) this gonna lead to something longer on the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you everyone who read till now, left comments or kudos. I appreciate them so much :)


	8. Past and Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another smutty chapter. It's unbeta'ed, so forgive me any mistakes.

It had been a few three weeks since Josh and Derek started their relationship/dating/mating whatever-you-want-to-call-it. The younger wolf keeps on his job on The Beast Den (for Josh’s very displeasing) but no more private shows _(thank you Derek)_ ; the alpha stated he could help with any extra expense of him but the beta declined instantly. No force on earth will made him accept such situation. He shouts, brags and fight; Josh had no choice but to conform himself, very reluctantly yet.

They went out for dinner dates, late afternoon walks in the Central Park (when Josh manages escape from his busy schedule work, which they arguing about some times) and romantic dinners on Josh’s flat that ends into very hot-sweat wild sex sessions mostly (dinners at home becoming their favorite type of date).

Bu they grow slow, very slow actually, since Derek is not the best kind of opened-book person to talk and tell anything. The alpha was patient, always talking and coming up with things trying to soften Derek’s mood and learn something new about him. The younger wolf’s inside was hard to reach; but still Josh has his alpha tricks on sleeve.

He comes up with a weekend off trip, no jobs or worries for three long days. Derek complains reluctant about it, but have to consent himself when Matt gave him some days off the work (which Derek suspect with very sure Josh had something to do with, but don’t said anything.) They drove till a not-so-old cabin rented by Josh on the west side of Virginia, next to Appalachian Mountains. It was of relative easy access and located in the middle of the green forests which cover the entire region. The climate was hot and humid, typical mid-summer season. Phone signal was almost absent by the remoteness of the place.

The sun was bright and shiny, light beams warming up through the tree tops. It was pretty hot despite it’s be the midafternoon and very soon the temperature will drops down with the passing hours. 

_Twack_  
_Twack_  
_Twack_

The axe swings down steadily chunking the wood in two. Soon he puts a rhythm working on his own, cutting how many pieces he could. Droplets of sweat running down his heated face, making its way along his sharps cheekbones just to fall over his also sweaty shirtless torso making it twinkled under the sun, the muscles flexing and stirring in sync with the axe swing moves.

Josh appears on the threshold of the cabin leaning on one of the pillars staring the younger wolf working. The hot climate kind of forced him to use a not-sleeved plaid opened shirt, displaying his muscled hairy torso, baggy mountain shorts and a pair of trail boots. With crossed arms over his chest he stares blatantly the other wolf, amazed at how the muscles move under the tanned skin. The alpha’s mouth waters when he caught a sight of several drops of sweat running down the large broad back just to disappearing into the waistband of his jeans. He can’t help smirk to himself.

It was unavoidable to Derek not perceive the alpha’s presence behind him. Being able to sense the dense hungry stare over his body, he decides to play along and put some quite a show flexing his back most than necessary or swaying the axe, bulging his arm’s muscles. He even bends a little bit to entice his butt in Josh’s direction. This had become his best dirty move (even so ordinary) to trick the alpha when he wanted sex. But who can blame him, look at that ass!

When the axe chunks the firewood getting stuck on the tree stump, Derek feels muscled arms bracing him from behind and a hot body pressed against his back. He drops the wood tool immediately and snuggled back closing any gap left between them. His hands go rest over Josh’s forearms whilst the alpha started a series of kisses on his wet nape, licking the sweat rolling there.

Derek lets himself be carried away on the pleasurable sensation which always hits him when Josh made physical contact. The harsh hands touching his smoothed skin, the prickling aftermath feeling the alpha beard let on his neck, the passionate kisses and wet wolfy licks giving him goosebumps, it all perfect. He never felt so wanted and cared since his late family.

When Josh moved from nape to the neck, mouthing along the way till reach the earlobe nipping and sucking, Derek takes the hint and turned his head to give the other wolf his mouth. Derek granting permission to Josh takes his mouth on his demand they kissed wildly, tongues tangling around each other like in a battle for dominance. Sticky spit smearing over their lips inevitably sliding down their thick beards. Derek could feel the salty musk flavor of his own sweat mixed with Josh’s saliva busting on his taste buds; this made his body thrills on Josh’s embrace.

“You cut so much firewood; I guess we have enough for a whole winter season.” Josh spoke after break the kiss, looking at the lumberjack work while his thumb made circling moves over Derek’s abs.

“This forest can be hot at day but the air still pretty moist, it’s gonna be very cold at night, I can feel it. My wolf senses never fooled me about it.” he responds rubbing his hand along Josh’s forearm gently, returning the lovely gest. “Besides, better safe than sorry.”

“Your sense of responsibility delights me you know that?” hums the alpha before claims again the other’s mouth. His hand moves up and downward the beta’s torso, caressing the smooth skin from abs all over the chest. Derek senses the alpha erection gain life under the baggy shorts and moved to get away before the things heats up.

“C’mon, get those pieces and take them to the cabin.” He taps Josh arm before untangled from them, but no success.

“I can take them later, now I want to take something else.” He feels when Josh attacks his neck, rubbing his now very awaken boner over his clad butt.

Derek’s cock starts to gain life inside his jeans, but he had more control than the so said mature alpha supposed to be.

“No time for this now Josh, c’mon take them to the cabin otherwise you ain’t get warmed tonight.”

“I know another way I can get warmed tonight.” He whispers over Derek’s ear, harsh beard prickling the skin and his hands trying to get inside the beta’s jeans “and it’s so much better than stand by the fireplace.”

“Josh!” Derek growls.

“Alright alright I’m moving, you bossy wolf.” The alpha spokes playfully letting go of Derek’s body and putting the firewoods into a wheelbarrow. “I ask myself everyday how I could get a boyfriend so alpha-like”. He mumbles making his way till the cabin with a very aching boner inside his shorts.

“Shut up, you love my alpha moodiness.” Derek shouts back before his smirk drops into a little sad smile, the rush of memories washing over his brain all of a sudden. Shaking his head he push the thoughts away and goes back to work, cutting how many woods he could to busy his mind from hurt memories.

-X-

Josh took a while to set all firewoods piled next to fireplace because while did it he couldn’t avoid to grab and squeeze his clad boner with his free hand. _You bastard_ he thought, cursing Derek behind his growl. After finish his job he grabs the wheelbarrow and leaves the cabin. He stills at the vision which was grated for.

Derek had legs lightly bended, hands supported on his knees, he was panting and looking at the tree tops like was searching for something. Beside him lays a bunch of new freshly cut firewoods, the axe stuck on the grass next the stump tree. The beta’s ass was completely at display for anyone who enters on the field vision.

Josh’s boner grows bigger instantly and he drops the wheelbarrow, moving forward till reach Derek’s bottom. He didn’t care to be subtle, just hold at Derek’s hips pulling them back to meet his hard bulge.

“Josh what-” his complain was replaced by a moan when he feels the alpha erection rubbing over his butt.

“Oh baby, you don’t hope I gonna hold back myself after that.”

“Josh the woods-”

“Don’t worry baby boy, I have a wood to you care of.” The alpha punctuated his statement by pressing himself against Derek’s body leaving the beta no doubt about his high-aroused state. Derek’s own half-hard dick started to gain life inside its clothed prison jeans.

“Fuck..”

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to it.”

Josh hands move relentless over Derek’s wet torso, the harsh touch of his fingers playing along the grooves of Derek’s six pack, making its way to hard pecs, smearing sweat on the process.

“God you’re gorgeous, you know that? I love you so much Derek..” his own pleas was muffled by the hearted kiss when Josh turns Derek’s head back to face him, which the younger wolf obeyed with no resistance.

Derek’s heart stumble a beat at that, but this was never enough to make him stop his mouth, now quite full with Josh’s tongue dominance and power. (Not so) unwittingly he wiggled ass on the alpha’s embrace, making his aching boner move along the crack of the still beta clad butt, taking a suffered groan from the older wolf.

“Clothes.. too much.. off now…” Josh growls.

Unknown to him, Derek managed twirl inside the alpha’s grip somehow, now being able to face him. Josh looks even more beautiful under the sunlight: his amazing tanned skin (just one shade more than Derek’s) shining with a lay of sweat which falls down in thick rivulets from his temples just to get lost inside that thick and dense black beard framing his round but designed jaw. The beard, by the way, looks even blacker under the daylight; despite Josh’s age and a lot of grizzly hairs pointing out from his head, the beard remains untouched.

Discreet age lines drawn along the corner of the alpha’s eyes which sparkled almost like infinity shades of green-hazel-gold, almost as Derek’s, like the beta was staring straight at his own irises. The sumptuous vision made Derek salivates and his inner wolf whines.

“You’re beautiful Josh.” He said before clash their mouths together, blocking Josh to replies anything. They kissed passively, tongues fighting each other for dominance, searching for going through their lips. Beard brushing leaving a prickling sensation on their faces. Josh hands restless along Derek’s back, touching every plane of exposed skin.

With no restrains, Derek takes off Josh’s shirt, taking back a little to admire the alpha’s large hairy chest. He ran both hands over the swollen pecs massaging the hard muscle, the thick hair rubbing on his palms. The younger wolf started to feel an aching pain growing inside his pants.

“Cme here” tired of wait Josh pulls Derek’s head with both hands clutching on neck to dive in another heated kiss, wet swollen lips hiting again. They seem like two teenagers making out for the very first time, so needy was it; Derek used a lot of tongue tasting his alpha’s musky taste, sucking Josh’s own tongue here and there. He loved feel the alpha’s flavor.

After a good amount of saliva shared, Derek broke the kiss to start some nipple play action. He mouths over Josh’s hard nipples, tip of his tongue swirling around it, toggling between them. The wolf moves to the center of Josh’s chest, staring it for a second before shove his face in there, kissing and nipping, brushing his bearded cheeks over the haired chest. He was scent marking himself.

“I love you smell, alpha.. love it..”

“Oh fuck..” the alpha groans, head tipped back, fingers entwined on Derek’s black hair locks keeping him there.

“I want to be drowned on it.”

Josh’s scent calms Derek since they started their relationship. The younger wolf feels incredibly safe and sound just inhaling the alpha’s dense smell. Maybe was his lonely wolf craving for someone to be cared by, but it was not just this. It was Derek want too; he knows it even doesn’t assuming it.

After some more deep kisses and groping they lose the still clothes items remaining. The twilight sun warming their bodies, already sweaty and hot, making they shine. “C’mon, can’t wait anymore, need you Josh… need you inside me.” Flushed and gasping Derek bend over himself over the tree stump keeping his ass up towards Josh, whose hard throbbing erection stood majestically. The alpha waits any second to shove his manhood inside his mate. 

“Oh yes that’s it” the younger wolf cried. 

“Gonna take you like never before, gonna make you mine” the alpha growls starting a steady rhythm, his hips hitting hard over and over against Derek’s bottom.

“Yes yes alpha make me yours, I’m yours, take me.”

The fucking sounds echoed by through the forest around, which woody wild smell penetrated their nostrils; lighten up the each inner wolf of them. Derek rested his cheek on the parched wood beneath; eyes closed feeling the enormous alpha cock stretching him from inside out. His damp hair clinging onto his forehead, body muscles bouncing with every Josh’s hammered of hips nailing his prostate every time.

“Oh yes right there, please Josh.”

“Do you like it, uhn? Do you like it when I do this?” said the alpha, repeating the movement.

“Oh yes I love it…” cries Derek.

With the constant prostate-nailing Derek cums hands-free, his white jizz dripping into the wood underneath. He whines out loud feeling Josh’s cock reach even deeper inside his ass and shiver when the wolf behind him started tremble. His orgasm was close too.

“Yeah, keep going. I want it. Come inside me, mark me alpha.”

Hearing the panted pleads Josh’s inner alpha can’t containing itself from doing all of it. He cums with a guttural growl, unloading heavy spurts of dense semen inside Derek.

“You’re mine Derek, all mine, in every way possible.” Josh purrs over Derek’s neck, the younger wolf keeps eyes closed, just humming satisfied with a great alpha caring and a big load filling him.

-X-

The weekend was just rainbows and unicorns; they ate, talked, fucked, talked and fucked some more (it was basically a talk-fuck). Josh took Derek in all positions possible at the all surfaces available. They even had ways at the river bank which Josh find out exploring the surroundings; after an intense make out session in the water Derek swims out to the margin, presenting to the alpha. Josh mounts Derek right there, filling him with another gush of semen.

“So.. tell me about you.” Derek asked a little shy on his voice, feeling bashful for start this conversation. After their barbaric sex they were back into the water, resting seated inside a small pool formed by rock circle-positioned next to margin. Josh was leaned on a large rocky body with Derek between his legs; body reclined over his chest with arms around the younger wolf, hands caressing his ripped abs under the water. God damn, how in the hell Derek manages get defined abs like that? Josh think about the beta’s fit body before be brought by the sudden question.

“What? Sorry, you caught me distracted babe.” He planted a kiss on Derek’s head, nose touching the wet hair.

“I asked about you.. you know.. your life.”

“Well, what you wanna know?”

“Hmm tell me something I don’t know.”

The alpha seems to think for a moment, before speaks. “I grew up in family very religious and was very active in the Mormon Church.”

“Wow, this you take very seriously the something-I-don’t-know thing.”

The alpha laughed. “I have to surprise my mate, don’t do?”

“You definitely caught me by that. Tell me more.” Derek asked, snuggling backward trying to get more of the heat from Josh’s body. The alpha tightens his hold around him.

“I complete my Marketing degree at Utah State University and continued my studies in graduate school at the University of Memphis. So, it was when I meet my ex-wife, got married and remained that by four years till we divorced. I was 25.”

“Wait, Austin have sixteen now so, you got divorced just when he born?”

“Yep.”

“I get it.” Derek tenses and Josh could feel it.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He lied.

“Derek I’m an alpha werewolf and your mate, so tell me what you have in mind. You can ask me anything.” He gave another warm kiss on Derek’s head.

The wolf stills for a moment before speaks. “You do separate by the time Austin was born. Why? Why don’t you stay with your mate when your pup born?”

Josh sighs, fingers now playing between muscle furrows of Derek abs. “We both were pretty young and because a lot of different visions we didn’t work. But the divorce was friendly and we get along very well. I remember being thrilled when Austin born, so tiny and fragile my blondie wolfie” he giggled at the memory holding the boy in his arms “now he is all grow up and everything. A real man.”

Derek turned around the older wolf arms to face him. He was smiling, glad to hear such a beautiful paternal confession. With both arms crossed over Josh’s neck Derek face move closer, rubbing his cheek fondly against Josh’s.

“I’m sure you are a wonderful father.” he whispered in alpha’s ears, trailing kisses along his jaw till reach Josh lips, taking them hungrily. The older wolf clung Derek’s body to his, arms holding tight around his waist, devouring the beta’s mouth with want and vigor. They stay there drowning on each other lusty love surrounded only by the sound of the peacefully water flow, wind whistling and the calm silence of the forest. 

-X-

It happens in one of those fuck sessions at the cabin on the comfortable warmth of a bed. Josh had Derek legs hooked around his mid body, pistoning with long strokes but firm pace, slap of skin on skin mixed to their shy moans. The moonlight bathed the room coming through the window, making twinkle the thin lay of sweat on Josh’s back which muscles contorted with every move of his hips. They were staring at each other, the silver light of the moon sparkled the livid green shade on Derek’s half lidded eyes.

The younger wolf was on cloud 9, slack mouth showing his so adorable bunny teeth, which Josh loved teasing him about, a few drops of sweat hanging at the base of his hairline forefront. The wild smell of sex was getting heavy in the air, filling his nostrils and driving their inner wolves to craziness, to hungriness. The silence was suddenly broken by Derek pleas.

“Yes.. yes Josh.. fuck.. hnnph.” He cried biting his bottom lip to prevent any other groan to come out, moving his head right to left at the intense nailing prostate.

“Don’t. I wanna hear you. You’re beautiful writhing under me. C’mon.” said the alpha, never stop his steady thrusts.

Derek remains silence, eyes closed on an empty attempt to shield himself. But Josh was an experienced alpha who knows very well how free the restraint of his mates. In a blink of an eye his moves became firm and rhythmic, tilting hips a little bit just to hit the spot driving Derek to insanity.

“Open your eyes baby boy.”

Derek shakes his head. One firm thrust succeeds.

“C’mon, open them.”

Nothing. Another steady shove. Tears were beginning to pool around Derek’s eyes.

“Open your eyes and tell me what you want my baby boy.”

Derek’s whole body bounced with every sinking of Josh’s cock, his hard tensioned muscles straining the skin. When the alpha whispered that words with a so gentle and lovely tone this break his shield. Derek’s hands which were gripping hard the sheets all this time quickly moved to grab at the alpha’s biceps, his eyes snap open so was his mouth.

“Take me. Fill me.. Breed me.. Claim me alpha.”

Josh’s inner wolf arisen to surface and takes control, savaging Derek violently. The headboard banging hard on the old wood wall, creaking so loud it probably would scare anyone who was in his perfect state of mind to care about it; which was not the case for the two lovers right now.

At this point Derek’s only act was screaming being thoroughly ravaged by his alpha mate. His own wolf arisen too, sharp nails leaving deep scratches along Josh’s back which sting of pain just triggered him to fuck Derek even harder. The younger wolf doesn’t managed cope the excessive stimulation, coming hard with a loud scream and thick white spurts hitting his jaw, chest and stomach.

But this don’t make Josh back off, on the contrary, the smell of Derek’s cum just gave him fuel to goes to town. The alpha takes sight on Derek’s sweaty neck, shining under the moonlight and his mouth salivate. With Red eyes and fang popping out he sink them on the heated slick skin, drawing blood at the same time his raged passionate hammering led to empties himself in Derek, loading copious amounts of sticky semen inside; when Derek feels it he arches like a bow and howls.

-X-

Now lying on the bed, Derek’s body splayed over Josh’s, fingers playing with the hairs on the alpha’s chest, whose own fingers were ghosting smoothly over the younger wolf’s back, just enjoying their post coital moment. They were exhausted.

“I was an alpha back in the day.” Derek said, breaking the silence. He had these sudden free-talk moments sometimes, which still catch Josh by surprise despite its increasing frequency.

“I wasn’t a good alpha.” he keeps on, feelings coming back like a tidal wave on him “people died… it-..

“Don’t talk about it”. Josh assured arms tighten around the wolf. “This is over, you don’t need feel this pain anymore, get free.” He plants a gentle kiss on the dark hair locks.

Derek sights, nodding lightly. They enjoyed some more minutes of silence till Josh speaks again.

“If you need me, I will care of you. You don’t need feel alone anymore Derek, I’m here and not going anywhere… unless you want me to.”

Derek raises head to face the alpha. He stares into that bright green eyes which remind his so much of his own and moves a little bit to share a sweet kiss.

“I never felt this way before. With me the life went always so hard and painful.” he said with a low voice. “Thank you Josh.”

“Anything for you my baby boy. You deserve it, have sure of it.”

Josh takes his mouth again nice and kind, one hand coming to fondle his stubbled cheek. They smiled to each other after and Derek goes back to his position, ear right over the alpha’s chest feeling his steady heartbeats driving him smoothly into sleep surrounded by the heat of Josh’s body. His alpha.

-X-

They were back to city at Sunday, at the end of the day. The travel back was safe and soon they’re arrived at Josh’s apartment. Despite the whole wild weekend of sex apparently they still had enough energy loaded because not even wait to get Josh’s door, starting to grope each other and heated kisses from the elevator.

Josh drops Derek’s mouth a few seconds just to be able to put the key in the lock and open the door. At the moment it closed behind they started all over again, Derek being pushed against the door and having his mouth attacked but harsh but gentle lips.

“You know, I think I’m ready to give a shot.” Josh said over Derek mouth, rubbing his clad erection against Derek’s hip, who responds with wide playful eyes.

“You had your cock inside me the entire weekend and still want more? My ass is not made of steel, just warning.”

“No its not, but its have superhealing. I have sure you can take some more.” Josh said nipping at Derek’s neck, the same spot over the claim bite. He pulls one of Derek’s legs up, hand moving up and down caressing his jeans covered tight.

“Don’t you dare Josh West. This way not even my healing will be enough and I’m not gonna be able to sit straight for hours.”

Josh chuckled and keeps his assault on Derek’s neck, nipping and rubbing his beard giving goosebumps to younger wolf till he notice movement inside the room. Derek uses his wolf vision to spot a blurred silhouette next to the couch. Suddenly the lampshade lights on and a blonde woman became visible to them.

“What is going on here?” the woman shouted.

Josh immediately get off of Derek and turn around to see from who came that voice. His face goes astonished when he realized who was.

“Jenna? Wha-what you doing here?” he asked, blushing a little with the embarrassed situation they were busted out.

The woman moves to the wall and snap the interrupters, turning all the light on. Now on full display Derek can see her beautiful face framed by long blonde hair locks and shiny blue eyes. She was probably in her thirties and wore a long floral round dress.

“Know what, I had a suspicion you were seeing someone but didn’t wonder would be a guy.” Spoke the woman on a firm tone.

“Jenna, what you doing here? How did you enter?” 

“What’s the matter? Do you’re worried I ruined your moment with the beautiful… John right here?”

Derek felt bitterness flowing in waves through from woman’s body. His heart jumps a beat when the word ‘john’ came out. He knows very well what she meant by that.

“Woah back off Jen, calm down your nerves..”

“Go to hell with that Josh, you always been like this since we were married.”

Oh. Married. Ok. All of this making much more sense to Derek now.

“You don’t answer me yet, how did you came in..”

“I took Austin’s key. Yeah Austin, your son. Do you remember you have a son Josh? Cause I think you’re may have forgotten.”

“Oh don’t came with this on me Jen, you know I never made or will do anything to neglect Austin, he is my everything.”

“Oh yeah? So maybe you can tell me why you forgot his baseball game this weekend in favor of the...” The blonde said waving a hand in Derek’s direction “pretty boy right here?”

Shit. Austin. The baseball game he was so cheered up for weeks ago. It happens exactly on the weekend Josh and Derek took off. Fuck. Jenna saw when the realization hits Josh’s face ‘cause his expression falls.

“Yes, the baseball game. He was so animated Josh, he talk about this almost everyday since he told you about it, how you would be there for him, watching him play and all, being supportive. But I don’t even know why I’m surprised right? This was the kind of thing to be expected from you.”

Derek’s chest tightens. Fuck. He could even picture what the boy was feeling right know even more because he was the cause of all this. Partially.

“I-.. I really sorry this happen.. I-” he start talk but stop when the woman shot a glare on him. Her anger was directed majority towards Josh, but Derek can feel some left for him.

“Do you?” she asked looking straight into Derek eyes. The woman may be a human but know how to be intimidating. “Did he really bother to tell you he have a son? I think don’t, since this is not something you usually say to a prostitute.”

“Jenna!” Josh shouts, startling them both. “Derek is not a prostitute, he is my boyfriend and it’s not his fault, so take it easy.”

“Go to hell with easy talk Josh. Of all the possible amiss things you could do this is definitely the top of the list.”

“Jenna, please!” Josh spokes moving close to his ex. “I’m feeling terrible alright; don’t make me feel worse than I already am. Please tell me, Where is Austin?”

She looks back at Josh, exhaling heavily. “What do you think? He is home, sad and upset with you. He didn’t even know I’m here.”

Josh moves closer, both hands reaching to grab at the woman arms where she shiver to touch but don’t make intent to get off.

“Jenn, I’ve screw this up. I recognize. But you know I never ever would do anything to hurt Austin. I love that boy so much can’t even measure it. Forgive me please.”

Resigned, the woman sighed, hands touching Josh’s bearded face. “I understand it Josh. We’re have been married long four years for me don’t realize that. But it’s not me that you have to apologize for.” She pats gently his cheek before untangled from his grip and moves to the door, passing by Derek giving him an eyed side. The wolf said nothing; just divert his eyes to try feeling less guilty than already was. They hear the slam when she closes the door shut.

Josh turns back to look at Derek who was staring at the ground, hands shoved inside the pockets of his leather jacket, frustration and remorse plastered on his face. Josh didn’t need be a werewolf to perceive that. He steps forward the younger man but stops when Derek back off.

“Don’t.”

“Derek please, forgive me.”

“You heard her Josh, it’s not me you have to apologize for.” He said, moving to the door, but a hand grip tight on his arm.

“Please Der, don’t go.”

“You have someone more important to talk to.” Derek wasn’t mad at Austin nor said this with anger neither. Absolutely. Just he knew the importance of father/son relationship, his late dad had told so much about it, the bond between father and son, even when one of them it’s not a wolf; for him, Austin must be Josh’s priority know.

“See you later.”

“Wait, let me take you home then.”

“I can take the subway.”

“Why do I’m feeling you are rejecting me? After the amazing weekend we spend together?”

Derek closes eyes, exhaling heavily. He moves toward Josh, cradling his face in both hands looking straight at the alpha eyes.

“How could I reject you after the most incredible three days of my life uhn?” he smiled timidly before plant a peck on the alpha lips. “Don’t worry about it. I’m not mad at you or anyone else either. Just need to rest, I’m tired.” He gave another kiss, heartier this time, before plant a smooch on Josh’s cheek and moves to the door.

“Why can you stay here, with me?” the alpha asked almost pleading with his eyes.

Smiling gently, Derek just responded. “Go talk to Austin early tomorrow Josh. He must be missing you.”

He closes the door shut, leaving behind an alpha with a disappointed expression and a heart full of guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters till the end. Let me know what you think. :)


	9. The Alpha's son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here one more chapter before the end. Thanks to everyone who made it through right here xD.  
> It's unbetaed, forgive me any mistakes.

Derek remained lying on his bed tucked under the sheets, the rain noise upon the glass windows hitting his ears as he did trying to sleep, few hours later he comes back from Josh’s apartment. Meet the alpha’s ex-wife was embarrassing enough, adds the cumbrous situation of Austin’s neglect by Josh forgetfulness to let him down. Regardless all he said to the older wolf, Derek’s still feeling deeply guilty. Josh was supposed to spent some time with his son instead he had the entire weekend buried balls deep in Derek pumping him full of cum, fucking like animals in heat, even under water. Oh god, his anal ring muscles clenched around nothing just at the memory of Josh’s alpha massive dick fulfilling his void. He closed eyes, sighing resigned.

He misses Josh. Very much. The older wolf was all Derek could want and some more. With Josh he feels safe, cared, wanted. He feels loved, like he never was before. The alpha enters his life and turn it inside-out, now he couldn’t - don’t want – get rid of him. Derek never imagined in a millions years he will be bond mated an alpha werewolf in his early forties. His inner wolf was more than satisfied to have submitted for a so mighty and healthy alpha, but Josh was much more than that. He was the perfect boyfriend; totally husband material. The man treating Derek with respect, loyalty and equity, never demeaning him once. He was a good alpha with strong ideals and good sense of judgement. Above all this, Josh was a breathtaking hot man with a melt-glacier smile, radiant greenish eyes, a deep masculine voice, fit muscled body and a cock from the gods, which combined with a good amount of alpha stamina, let Derek worn out on the bed for hours after savagely pleasurable rounds of sex.

But then, enters Austin. The teen blond boy was everything to Josh’s life and Derek could never stays between them or wants it neither. If it was necessary, he was capable to abdicate of his Josh’s bond in favor to preserve his father/son relationship. He could never stay with the alpha if Austin was not ok with it.

“Hmmph..” he groaned muffled with is face shoved into the sheets. “What did I get myself into?”

Derek Hale was undeniably in love.

\- X –

Josh arrived at his ex’s house by the late afternoon, leaving the office earlier than usual. He calls Derek by the morning, but the younger wolf didn’t catch it. For a moment Josh got worried about it, thinking Derek could be still upset about Austin situation, but decided push his thoughts away and focus on his work. When he arrived there Jenna is home to letting him in.

“Hi Jen.” He said, kissing her cheek gently.

“Hi Josh.”

“Sorry I couldn’t make it early, much work to do in the office.”  
The woman smirked, huffing a little. “As usual, uhn?”

“Jenna please, doesn’t throw me that. Not you.” He sighed. “Are you still mad at me? I didn’t make it on purpose, forgive me.”

“Josh, I know you. You may always had been on a workaholic edge man or a scatterbrain who don’t forgive his own head because its attached on your neck, but you never, ever was a bad father. Since day one I know how much you love Austin and I don’t need be a werewolf to notice that.”

The woman gives a gentle smile and they hug each other heartily.

“I always forgive you big wolf, but don’t know how much more Austin is capable to doing the same.” Jenna smoothly stroked his bearded cheek. “Go talk to your son and make him come down to eat something; he’s in that room since arrived from school.”

Josh goes upstairs till the teen’s bedroom. The door is locked, of course. He knock on the white wood but got no answer.

“Austin… please, open the door.”

The alpha wait some seconds till hear a click from the other side. He spun the doorknob putting his face inside the room. “I’m coming in.” Josh moves inside the dark space and notices his son lying with is back facing the door, curled around himself.

“Hey bondie wolfie…”

“Don’t call me that” the teen growled.

“Son, forgive me. I didn’t want stand you up. I had so many things in my mind lately.”

“So many things but I’m clearly not one of them. I’m not on your priority list.” Austin spokes turning to face the alpha.

“Austin, don’t say that. Of course you are important to me; you’re my only son, my lovely son. You and your mother are two of the most important people in my life; always will be.”

“Sometimes I just want you have me as priority, just one time.” the teen said with eyes moisten and cracking voice. “We don’t hang out together anymore, like the old days when I was younger… I miss that.”

That sentence feels like a knife on Josh’s heart. Despite his sixteen, Austin never was a usual teenager. The boy always had a strong connection with Josh and never has that awkward-embarrassed kinda like behavior the teens used to have toward their parents. On the contrary, he loved be with his father company and hang out; Josh was his number one friend.

He moves over the bed and drag the blond boy into a tight hug. “My wolfie, I’m sorry the things turning out like that, please forgive me. You know I do what I do not just for me, but because I’m thinking on your future. This is the first reason I work too much, cause I want you have a wealthy life, kiddo.” He plants an overmuch kiss on the boy’s head. “I’ve been neglecting you, I know. But my life its not easy, son. There are so many things running up to me those last weeks that never happen before. I got a little lost, overwhelmed, scared… I didn’t know what to do.”

The boy lifted his gaze to stare into Josh eyes. They’re shining with threating tears.

“Dad, please don’t cry.” He moved his hands and wiped the rolling tears from Josh’s face with his thumbs. “I.. I’ll be more understandable, ok?” He kissed Josh’s cheek and buried his face on his neck, bracing the older man tightly.

What? This couldn’t be real. Josh couldn’t believe how the situation turns out from him being the neglecting father to the hurt one part in that conversation. Austin had no obligation to promise anything, but even so the boy was being lovely and unselfish when he didn’t have to be. His boy was the gentlest human being in the world.

“Oh son..” Josh tightens his hug. “Forgive me, I love you so so much.”

“Its okay, dad. I love you too.”

They stayed there braced for some minutes, till Josh break the contact.

“So, Austin.. How was the game? Did you go well?”

The boy’s face falls down a little and Josh feels a hint of sadness.

“We lost it.” He confessed. “It’s good that you were not there to see it.”

“Hey hey.” He pulled Austin face up with his index and thumb finger under his chin. “None of this. I’d love to watch it, winning or losing, do you know why?” the boy shakes head. “cause you’re there, playing for us.” He fondly kissed Austin cheek.

“One more thing” he said “The Carnival is gonna be next week, at Brooklyn; I was thinking we could make it there and have some fun together. What do you say?”

The teen smiled wide. “Yes, I’m on it.”

“Okay can I ask you one last question?”

“Shoot dad.”

“You know Austin, since me and your mother divorced I’ve been by myself for a long time..” his heart starts to beat fast, god he was so nervous “I never had nothing serious with someone, you know.. the werewolf thing..” Austin remained looking at him with expecting eyes. “This is a very serious bond; I could never do it with any person or wolf-”

“Dad..” the boy cut him off. “You’re dating someone. Its okay, you can tell me.”

Josh looks with wide eyes at the teen, surprised by the sudden realization.

“Austin I-.. How.. How did you know?”

“Dad, you’re babbling. You never babbling unless something get you nervous.” The blond boy explained calmly. “you’re talking about dating and that kind of stuff… And I’m not dumb. I’m sixteen.” He smiled playfully.

Josh was a little shocked. His little boy always surprising him. “Yeah, you’re sixteen, don’t you? You’re a grow man already.” He looked affectionately at the boy before him, petting the blond hair locks on his head.

“So, will you take her with us? To the Carnival?”

Josh’s mouth gaping a few times like a hooked fish before responds properly. “Yes- yes I was thinking it could be a good opportunity to you both finally meets.” He said, unsure because the word _her_ was still sounding in his mind.

“It’s okay dad, you can bring her along.”

“its not her Austin. I’m.. I’m dating a guy.” He spoke, anxiously expecting Austin’s response. I mean, the boy was not homophobic or anything, the teen knows about Josh’s sexual inclinations, but he never talks to him so openly like that.

“Is he a werewolf too?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, I’m used to it already.” the boy answers, smiling again. “He can’t be worse than you, I’m sure.”

Josh busted in laughs hitting Austin’s shoulder. “Hey, be a werewolf is-”

“Is the most wonderful sensation that someone can have, I know, you told me that a million times.” The boy chuckled. “I love your supernatural tales.”

Josh smiled; amazed for the blessing it was have a son like Austin.

“Alright, next weekend I come here to catch you okay?”

“Deal.”

“So, now let’s go downstairs because your mother must have something delicious waiting for us and I’m pretty sure you didn’t eat yet.”

“You’re right. Let’s go.” Austin hopped off the bed, dragging Josh by the hand toward the kitchen.

-X-

Derek spent all day wandering through New York searching for a new job. I mean, he could stays on his actual, it paid very well and had good tips too but he wasn’t do it for the rest of his life. He liked dancing (something he thought never would like at some moment in his life), liked strip (he find out very well with his own body), and had lost 95% of his self-shy nature (a shout out to his form short porn career, thank you very much). The movies and stripping appeared like some easy way to get money, it was meant to be temporary, provisional but turns out into something successful and fructiferous; Troy was the most popular, famous and required at the Den’s Beast club.

Despite the huge amount of requests (and money offers), he doesn’t accept applications for private dances anymore. The last one was bad enough (two half-human beasts clawing each other fighting for mating him, leaving the room in a mess), but it wasn’t not a total loss; he ends up with a mighty strong alpha boyfriend who turns out to be the main reason for the dances refusal at first place. So, Derek remained with his normal routine at the main stage, adding some teasing and extra effort at each performance (by request of Bruce, one of club owners), he can’t refuse it. Josh was not happy at all, but had no option left but resigns himself when Derek growls at him something about ‘I’m not gonna live under your richness’ and with help of a convincing stellar blowjob.

In short, he liked the job very much but don’t want dancing for strangers by the rest of his life. So he goes chase new options, but failed in find something suitable for his bills. I mean, he wasn’t a spender or nothing like that, but have to move to a suburban district to fit in the paycheck and live among robbers and gangsters wasn’t nothing inviting.

Move to Josh’s apartment: out of the picture.

So he remained on his actual job, earning fat tips and dealing with a very jealousy but still pretty alpha mate.

He plugged the phone in charge when arrived at home and went straight to the bathroom. Just when he steps out the shower the gadget rings on, a large smile plastered upon his face when he saw the name flashing on the screen.

“Hello.”

“Where have you been Derek? I called you all day.”

Yes. The hint of alpha possessiveness filling his ears thought the phone.

“I spent all day searching for a job; my phone died and can’t catch your calls. Just arrived in home. Sorry.”

“I was worried.”

“Still worried about the thought of me dumping you off? Josh you’re my boyfriend, I accept you as my mate and alpha, you don’t need to worried about a thing cause I’m not going anywhere.”

He heard a long sigh at the other side of the line.

“I- I was being ridiculous, didn’t I?”

“No, just a little… naïve. And possessive.” Derek chuckled at that.

“Sorry.”

“Its okay, I kinda like it… but don’t overdo it.”

Josh laughed. “Alright bossy wolf.”

“So if you gonna ask me to run to your house so we can fuck till in the morning or anything else you have in that dirty mind of yours, forget it. I’m too tired for either.” Derek said while shoves himself into only a boxer shorts, getting ready to go to bed.

“Just like I would love prove you’re wrong, order you to come to me right now and despite how appeasing this idea sounds to me” The alpha explained all cocky and playfully arrogant “Its nothing like that. I don’t think in sex only and to prove that point I have an invite for you.”

“Yeah right, what is it?”

“I want you came along with me and Austin to Carnival in Brooklyn this weekend.” The alpha explained with joy in his voice. “it’s the perfect occasion to us spend some time together and you can finally meet him, I think this sounds amazing”.

The other line remained in complete silent.

“Derek? Babe, are you still there?”

Taking some minutes to come back, Derek responded.

“Yeah.. yes I’m here.”

“So what do you think?”

“Do you talk with Austin? How was it?”

“Pretty great, I mean we have a good father-and-son talk and made the things up; and this was when I came with that idea. He promptly agree.”

“Do you talk about me?”

“Actually he already knew. I have a very watchful son apparently.” Josh chuckled at that.

“But Josh, this weekend? It’s my labor day at the club.”

“C’mon Derek, I have sure Matt can give you a night off if you or even I ask him.”

A weird silence made it present again.

“Derek? What’s the deal? Don’t you want meet Austin?” the alpha asked carefully and a little worried.

Startled, the younger wolf quickly answered “No-no, that’s not it. You caught me by surprise actually. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“So…?”

“Ye-yes, of course I want meet Austin. I’m on it.” Derek responded, feeling a little bit of anxiety and jitter, what not pass unnoticed by Josh even through the phone, but the alpha played cool using his reassured firm tone to steady the beta.

“You don’t need to worry Derek. Austin is a kind boy and was very receptive about his father have a boyfriend. He loved it, especially the werewolf part by the way.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

Feeling more confident but a little jumpy yet, Derek tried pushed it away and enjoy the idea. “Alright, okay. Let’s do this.”

Smiling wide, Josh spoke. “I will catch you on the saturd-”

“NO.” Derek growls. “I mean, you both can go ahead. I’ll meet you there.”

“Derek, you ain’t trying to get away wit-”

“Oh god, of course I’m not Josh. Its just…” he stops for a moment, thinking, sighing “I’m gonna be there, you have my word alpha.”

Josh’s body shivers. Hear Derek called him alpha always made him confident and proud, like a reassurance of his male dominance over the younger wolf.

“Okay.” He responded very assertively.

“So, I had a hard day, can we talk other day alpha? I’m tired.” Derek asked using his rough but submissive tone he know made Josh’s inner wolf succumb to his pledges any moment. He could be the dominant wolf but Derek knew how use every trick to bend the alpha at his demand. Josh always caves in.

“Alright. Good night baby boy. Love you.”

“G’d night. Love you too.”

They hang up but Derek had a hard time to get into sleep cause his mind stayed involuntarily wandering on what was about to happen at Saturday night.

-X-

The Carnival day finally has come and Derek was a bunch of nerves. He already had through hard difficult moments his entire life, but nothing seems comparable at this: meet his boyfriend’s son. Wait, this made Derek a stepfather? _Focus Derek, Focus!_. But, why he was so nervous about? It was just a teenager like the many others he meets back in the day. And the boy has no problems with him. Apparently.

Pushing away his dubious thoughts Derek straighten his clothes, making sure he was presentable. He wore his classic black leather jacket thrown over a white t-shirt which hem rested over the waistband of his dark blue jeans and a pair of black combat boots. Trimmed stubble and hair quiff finished the combo.

Breathing deeply he looks one last time at the mirror and said to himself.

“Alright Derek, let’s go.”

-X-

“Why didn’t he come with you dad?” Austin questioned his father as they step toward the ticket office.

“He was busy with some stuff Austin, but he will come, don’t worry.” Josh responded silently thanking for Austin’s absence of werewolf super abilities, cause otherwise he will definitely be able to ear the lie behind those words.

They bought the tickets and waited for Derek at the entrance, Josh sending a text telling the young wolf where they were. The place was crowded and getting so as more and more people arrived, passing by. Circa ten minutes later Josh spotted a bearded broody face in the crowd approaching them; he tilted his head up and sniffed deeply, confirming his guess by the so unique and peculiar scent exhaling from the man in the middle of a dozen mixed scents; leather, cinnamon and wood mixed to a musky alpha aroma. He was able to recognize that smell anywhere. Josh’s inner wolf stirred proudly at it.

Derek saw Josh next to a blond paled skin boy not much taller than him. The teen was dressed in a flannel green open jacket over a light gray shirt, little baggy jeans and all-star. Josh wore his usual white dress shirt (the first three buttons open up displaying off his hairy chest for much of Derek’s jealousy) with hem inside the waistband of blue jeans and his classic brown boots. Alpha sex on legs if you ask.

Josh was all full grins when the younger wolf approached, chest about to bursting in joy to see his mate. He gave a loud smooch over Derek’s five o'clock shadow, making the wolf’s face blush a little bit with the so kind gesture. His frown face drop for a moment giving space for a tiny smile, but soon the moodiness was back and he sets up his usual broody face, looking straight at Austin’s bright blue eyes.

The boy’s face was a riddle and Derek wasn’t able to tell what emotions he was feeling. Austin’s stare toward him was some kind of silent questioning, almost judging and its gets worse when the boy scanned Derek’s body from head to toe. The younger wolf was trembling internally.

But all his concerns were broken when Austin look at his chest and spoke. “Nice jacket man! Dad, may I have some jacket like this?”

Josh’s laugh brought Derek back from whatever his mind was floating away, breaking the tautness settled minutes ago.

“Try again little boy!” The alpha giggles at Austin dubious expression. “Austin, this is Derek my boyfriend. Derek, this is Austin my beloved smart blondie wolfie.”

“Dad! Don’t call me that in front of your boyfriend. This is embarrassing.” He blushed. Josh just laughed.

Derek politely offered a hand. “Hi Austin, how you doing?”

The boy look between the hand and Derek’s face sometimes before take the hand in a grip. “I’m nice.”

“You know.. Josh talks a lot about you.”

“Sorry for that. Its might be very boring.”

“Oh no-no.. its not what I mean to..” Derek responded in a rush trying to fix some misunderstands he thinks he made, but his worries fall down when Austin’s laugh reach his ears.

“Geez relax man, I just kidding.”

“Austin, you’re the one embarrassing Derek now. Stop it.” Josh said in his old alpha tone.

“Alright. Sorry.”

“T-there’s no problem.” Derek said, blushing.

“So, dad’s boyfriend properly introduced, can we please get in right now? I wanna try all stuff they got here.” The boy said cheerfully, turning around moving among the people leaving the two werewolves alone.

“Do you really made it uhn?” Josh smirked, pulling Derek closer with both arms around his waist. The younger wolf didn’t seem care, letting himself be engulfed by his alpha’s body heat. 

“Do you thought I would chicken out, _alpha_?” Derek teased playfully, emphasizing the alpha word to get in Josh’s mood, while smoothed his hands over Josh’s large chest.

“Not a single bit” Josh shoots back smiling whilst went for a hot but retained kiss which Derek promptly welcome. Very soon the tongues were dueling for dominance and for a brief moment it was just they both there, ignoring all the people passing by, some staring, some oblivious to their passionate love affection. But as quick as that started it comes to end when his sensitive hearing pick up a familiar young voice yelling at distance.

“Dad! Derek! C’mon. I’m rooting here already.”

They broke the kiss into an audible chuckling.

-X-

The night passed by as cool as it may would be; they chatted, played, ate and all. Derek concerns faded away soon cause Austin showed off be as kindful and free-worries as Josh tells him before. At the beginning Derek thought his bad boy looks and serial killer expression could scare the boy off, but who was he trying delude? Austin was a teenager, the boy probably had more cunning and clarification about different people mood types than he or Josh will ever have. Luck to him after all.

Austin has his embarrassing moments when Josh and Derek displayed hints of truly affection, like fondly pecks on the cheeks; discreet necks scent marking or smile trades and lovesick glances. The alpha’s son pretends not care or don’t give a shit every time some of those displays of affection happen, but in the deep of his soul he was glad for his father happiness.

But his interest towards Derek increased when he finds out the wolf’s sports affinity like baseball and basketball. Derek tells him about his player school days and his ineluctable love for Dodgers and Lakers. Austin listen heedfully the man talks heartily about his bests batter techniques and court dynamics. Josh and his inner wolf feels mesmerized by how well his mate and son are getting along.

“Derek you’re a werewolf too.” He was brought back from his thoughts when Austin question hit his ears.

“Yes.”

“You know, must be fun turning yourself into a feral beast at the full moon, super strength, healing factor, that kind of stuff.” The boy spoke recklessly while enjoyed his cotton candy. “less the part when dad uses his flair to sniffs on me, its weird and invasive.”

“Hey, I don’t do that. And we don’t transform at the full moon. This is a myth spread by those modern pop culture you teens like nowadays.”

“Not me okay, I have a bunch of real life experiences to reject those awful concepts. I try to tell my friends that werewolves don’t die with silver stakes in their hearts but they don’t hear me.” He shrugged.

Derek giggled at it. Josh and Austin’s relationship reminds much of his with his late father, back in the day. Despite the huge missing he felt them, Derek was okay with it. This feeling had settled down much time ago, now it was just good memories and nostalgia. And see Josh and Austin like that brought all those back, warming him inside.

The three of them stopped next a huge wood bench, Austin taking a seat keeping some distance from other people. Josh and Derek remaining stood side by side before him.

“So, how did you meet each other?” Austin asked finishing his ice cream.

Derek and Josh gasped at the question. Okay, now this is something they don’t were waiting for. Predictable but even so. They changed glances between, like searches for an escape into other eyes. Derek notices Josh’s heartbeat speed up so as his own and saw when the alpha’s mouth gaping open like a hooked fish. How in the hell Josh gonna tell his own son he meet his boyfriend at a supernatural strip club, with Derek being the supernatural stripper?! _Well son, I saw his ass bouncing clad in black tight undies and thought to myself: I wanna fuck it._ No way. But Josh was bad with words when caught suddenly like that and he’ll probably say something he shouldn’t, so Derek has to take it in his own hands.

“We meet in a bar. You know, two single guys sitting alone drinking beer, there’s some kind of connection in this scenario…” Derek lied blatantly, eyebrows moving along, mouth corners twitching up a little. Josh’s head turn at him surprised by how good the fake statement sounded.

“He noticed me and found I was worth to pay a beer...” He looked at Josh with a dork smirk upon his face and keeps talking to Austin, but never broke the stare.

“We chat a little, know each other and here we are.” Derek eyes lingered up and down Josh at the most sinfully way, taking some time to ogle the dark hairs sticking out of Josh’s opened shirt before darting back to the teen sit before him, smiling fondly.

“Right..” Austin answered and Josh hadn’t sure he liked the way that single word came out. But his son looks convinced by Derek’s tale so he jumped on board too.

“When do you gonna marry?”

_That_ definitely made both wolves choke on their breathes.

“Austin!” Josh reprimanded feeling a sense of shame rising through his body. He looked at Derek who wouldn’t look much better either, cheeks red flushed under the stubble.

“What? I think this is what do you were looking forward to.”

Quickly searching for right words Josh responded between stuttering. “W-we don’t think about it yet.. And this is none of your business little boy… At least not for now.”

“Alright dad sorry, I’m out.” He huffed resigned, getting up from his seat. “Can we go home know please? I’m feeling weary.”

“But so soon?”

“I don’t have werewolf stamina like you both. Gonna add this to the human disadvantages supernatural powers list later.” He said, leading the way towards the exit gates.

Derek shook his head discreetly, sealed lips into a thin line chuckling to himself. Austin definitely had won his affection.

He was brought back attention when a firm hand gripped on his arm and a warm body made itself present next to his. Josh was leaning over to his face before whispering.

“C’mon, let’s go home.” Planting one last fond peck on the younger wolfs cheek of so many given out that night.

Derek can’t help to smile back a happy full toothed grin.

“Let’s go.”

-X-

“I have so much fun. Love the night.” Austin said before hop out of the car, slamming the door shut. “Thank you dad, I love you so much.” The teen smiled, leaning through the open window to give Josh a loud peck on his cheek and a fraternal hug. The older man wrapped arms around the boy, shoving his face into his neck, inhaling the sweet scent from his heir, words coming out muffled.

“I love you too my son. So so so much. Never forget that. You’re my reason to live, to exist, always will be.”

Derek’s heart filled itself with happiness watching that loveable scene.

They broke the contact and Austin spoke again. “Good night dad. G’d night Derek. You’re nice.. I... I’m glad dad found you.” The words were barely dropped Austin was stepping firm toward the front door, not waiting to hear Derek response, despite it was mostly because he didn’t want the younger wolf to see his blushing face. Derek didn’t bother cause what he can’t see his flair did the job to tell him.

When the boy disappeared inside the house both wolves look at each other, eyes twinkling with joy and pleasure still lingering of their friendly night. Derek feels like part of a family again as he didn’t for a long time.

“He liked you.” Josh said all proud.

“Yes, I liked him too.” Derek responded smiling, looking at the closed door located a few meters ahead of the car. “You have a wonderful son Josh. You raised him pretty well. I mean, you and his mother. Congrats.”

Josh’ heart skip a beat from the sudden declaration. His mate liked his heir, his son from another past mate. The alpha inside him was rolling around in joy.

“I’m so glad you both got along. You don’t know how happy this made me, this means to me.” He moves to drag Derek into a tight hug; face shoved into the younger’s neck. Derek’s scent feels so good, so rip and right. Josh will never be tired of it.

“Austin is amazing. He had some quick sarcasm and smart mind which I have sure comes from his mother. He is a nice kid.”

Josh laughed at the not given compliment -or the indirect about his lack of carefree behavior-. But Derek was praising his son, so he is more than okay with that.

“Are you.. are you scenting me?” Derek’s eyebrows arisen at his questioning way after some time Josh started rub his beard into the younger wolf skin.

“You smell like strange people. Like Austin. I don’t like it. You have to smell just me and only.” The alpha responded not stopping his beard rubbing job, now with some tongue action too.

“Are you jealous of your own son’s smell?” Derek asked but don’t stop the wolf to do what he was doing. To his will he braced himself around Josh’s muscled body, hands smoothing along the large taut back.

“No, I’m reclaiming what is mine.” He growls planting a bite right over a pulsing vein, not force enough to break the skin. Josh feels Derek’s body shiver.

“Fuck..” Derek gripped even tight around his mate, feeling the arousing impregnate the car insides.

“Yes, moans to me. I want to hear it.”

“Fuck Josh…” Derek pants sounding breathless. “C’mon, let’s back home. I want you to scent me..” He whispers into alpha ears, prick of stubble giving goosebumps to Josh’s skin. “Mark me in whatever way you want..” Tongue tip sliding along the cartilage. “I want you to breed me.” Teeth nipping hard at the alpha earlobe.

Josh never drove home so fast in his entire life.


	10. Love and Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back boys and gals!!! Sorry for the wait. So here's the last chapter of this adventure, hope you like it, I tried my best. :)  
> Also there's some embed links to help your imagination. ;)
> 
> It's unbetaed, so forgive any mistakes.

The air inside was hot despite the cold rainy weather storming outside the window. Moisty fugginess overhanging the room where the two muscled corpses collided into each other like a synchronized dance, loud moans delivered on demand the moves, do not caring about any possible next-door eavesdropper.

“Yeah.. like that, just like that.” the younger wolf whine being brutally ravaged by powerful alpha thrusts. 

Josh gasped like a fatigue bull above Derek, even there’s not any sign of wearing out at all. Quite the opposite, the older wolf had a plenty amount of stamina to endure all night long if the substantial lay of sweat covering his skin and his rhythmically hips moves was any indication.

“Fuck me alpha, fuck me like you mean it… own me. I wanna feel the soreness tomorrow, c’mon.”

Derek unrestless pleads just give Josh more will to take over the beta which had ankles hooked behind Josh’s lower back, legs tight around the Alpha’s waist, his unquiet hands moving all over the alpha’s sweaty back, whose muscles squirmed under the skin along every snap of hips delivered.

Josh had his face buried onto Derek’s neck, already sweat soaked as well. Derek hole feel like a furnace and just got hotter with the constant friction in and out of Josh’s cock. His hands were holding on Derek’s head, fingers entwined between the sweaty moisten black hair locks; a steady grip like a support for Josh to hold Derek’s body in place from being pushed further up onto the bed.

“Mine…” the alpha growled, hips slamming wild thrusts. “Mine to fuck… Mine to breed” he raised his head just a few inches of Derek’s mouth, lips almost touching and whispered “mine to love” kissing the younger wolf Josh’s body tremble and hips convulsed while he deliberately spilled his seed inside him.

Derek comes as well, the constant friction of his cock trapped between his abs and Josh’s, making a mess of sweat and come. He digs nails deep into the flesh of Josh’s back drawing some blood when the hot thick alpha semen fills his insides.

They stay there for a while, panting and catching a breath, Josh’s body sprawled over Derek whose limbs drop dead on the sheets; once clean and fragrant, now a mess wet of sweat and cum.

“God..” Derek pants, throat swallowing dry and sore of the constant screams along the night. “oh god I can’t..” he stills for a minute, catching some air. “I can’t feel my legs…”

He heard just a giggling from the alpha above him followed by a grunt.

“C’mon, it’s not that big.”

Derek blinks a few times, face soaked in sweat still half dazed from the intense fuck and a doubting expression of the Josh words as well.

“It’s not.. that big?” he said letting out an almost sarcastic snort but still playful. “Josh, do you have seen yourself? I thought it was come out of my throat. Every time you fuck me. Every single time.” he had sure to make it clear punctuating the words. “I feel so full, I love it.”

Josh laugh, face turning several shades of red still pressed into Derek’s neck. He raised it and planted a warmed kiss onto his mouth which the younger wolf promptly opened, letting alpha’s tongue take his. The kiss was a mess of tongue, saliva and sweat, which still dripping in rivulets by Josh’s body, joining to Derek’s own wetness below him. Their scents were most impregnated than ever, inside and out, especially Derek. At this point every wolf and other smell-sensitive supernatural being will be able to catch Josh’s scent on Derek. They will know who the beta wolf belong to.

“Josh I was thinking, did you… did you ever considerate that?” the younger wolf asked shyly, almost a whisper.

“That what babe?” the alpha said back, mouthing at Derek’s wet neck pulse feeling the fast vibration running through the veins, the spicy beta flavor bursting on his taste buds making his inner wolf whines in excitement.

“What Austin said back in that day.. about me and you.. marry?!”

The constant move of a tender muscle on Derek’s pulse stopped. He could feel Josh’s body tense a little above his and used his hands to try some of that strain away by smooth them all over the alpha’s large back.

Josh’s head lift up just a few inches from his mate’s face, elbows either side of Derek shoulders, his fingers running through the beta’s moist dark hair. The rain had turned out into a storm by now, the constant lightening lighting up the room and as so the livid alpha green eyes which are staring straight at Derek’s own.

“I mean, I-I’m not pushing you or anything.. it just a-” Derek was cut off by a greedy tongue pushing way inside his mouth, so hungry and deep in attempt to reach his tonsils. Very soon he gave feedback, closing his own lips around the humid muscle.

“I’ll do it.” Josh managed spoke between his tongue-feast kiss. “I’d marry you right know if it was your wish. You’re mine my baby boy…” The kiss heat up and become a mess again. It didn’t take long, the cock buried inside Derek’s ass isn’t half hard anymore, was thick, hard and massive again, giving Derek back the fulfilling sensation from minutes ago. His alpha was ready for a round two. Oh god.

As soon he notices the hardness, Derek promptly started a slutty roll motion of hips trying to feel the cock brush his inner wall and touch his prostate eventually. Josh takes a hint and with a steady but quickly motion his body backwards assuming a kneeling pose sit on his heels, dragging Derek’s muscle body along with him, perfectly fitted over the older man’s lap.

At this new position the gravity did its job and Derek can feel Josh’s cock inside him by full. The alpha was not just big as thick as well, and his anal ring muscle burn from the hard stretching. Derek hissed when his butt touch Josh’s groin. Derek _love_ the feeling of fullness.

Bracing the beta with both arms sneaking under Derek arms, hands holding at each of his shoulders the alpha whispered teasingly on the younger man ears.

“You betta brace yourself baby boy, daddy’s gonna take you to town.”

He didn’t wait for an answer; just thrusted hips up roughly making Derek scream above him. The rhythm become erratic and Derek had to brace both arms tight around Josh neck and back to get some balance.

Soon the only sounds inside the room to be heard were the storm hitting outside, the thunder rumbling afar, skin on skin slapping wet and Derek slutty screams of potentially waking up the neighborhood as if they just had to know what kind of activity he and his boyfriend are engaged.

Oh yeah, the night it’s so far to finish yet.

-X-

“Three times?”

“Yeah..” the alpha responded sipping his wolfsbane infusion rum. “and a blowjob in the shower after.” He continued with a cocky smirk upon his face.

Matt just huffed a laugh “I hope you didn’t have broken him, I need Derek all good for tonight performance.”

“It’s not my fault Derek is insatiable and can’t have enough of my cock, but don’t worry, he is ok. He is used to my greediness at this point of our relationship. And about the tonight performance…”

“Hey don’t look at me, it was all Bruce idea. And Derek accept it anyway so, if you have complains, go to him.”

Josh’s eyes roll back. “He accepts it because your brother offered to him a commission increase and all the dollar bills tips.”

“Well, the man has bills to pay uhn?”

“Yeah, he has…” Josh said with fret tone.

Matt studied his friend for few seconds. He knew exactly what was going through that old mind.

“Derek didn’t accept you help, am I right?”

Josh look at Matt with corner of eyes before respond gulping his drink all the way down in one go. “No, he didn’t.”

“Josh, relax. Derek is a strongwilled man; you had to know he wouldn’t ever accept your money, besides this is just a job, it doesn’t mean anything.”

The alpha huffed clearly annoyed. Regardless all his pleads and asks to Derek receive some help to do with money. This already had become the main topic of various arguments between them. Josh’s jealous of Derek’s stripping job at Matt’s club always had both of them growling at each other. Even despite Derek relative simple routine which involved no more private shows, the alpha remained irreducible, so do Derek. But in the end, he had to accept very against his will to Derek’s terms

Both friends were placed at one of those tables at few meters of the main stage, just waiting for the main night attraction: the undeniable Troy’s sexy performance. Matt had asked Josh to watch it and even so Derek, this way he could see with own eyes had nothing to worry about, but his territorial and dominant wolf side was restless. Just thought of his mate showing himself off to a bunch of unknown people, all wanting a piece of him, desiring touch him, the want to make nasty thing with Derek led Josh’s wolf insane, but could do nothing: he had caused problems before to Matt because of jealous, so tonight he was off.

“Here you need to drink, I’m feeling your distress.” said Matt pouring more rum into Josh’s cup.

The older man grabs the cup and gulp half of it in one go. He’s already feeling a little dizzy, but okay cause tonight it’s one of those night, he’s gonna need it.

The club was crowed till the max. There’s not any space at all for a ghost in there; everyone had come to see Derek, or better, Troy’s famous performance fact left Josh more unpleasant about it.

The stage was set; people had his assents, some of them standing behind the table area. All was ready. Matt brother stepped in the stage in front of curtains.

“So ladies and gentleman, I appreciate and thank for your presence tonight. It’s a pleasure to me have all of you here in our club enjoying what we have to offer. I hope you guys are ready, cause tonight it’s gonna be a night to remember. Some of you, one specifically, gonna have a pleasure to earn a lap dance from Troy tonight.” 

The crown goes rowdy, whispers and murmurs rumbling at the hall. Josh immediately looked at Matt with an angry expression on his face.

“Whatafuck is this Matt?” he yells.

“Josh, calm down.”

“Don’t ask me to calm down when my boyfriend is about to rub himself all over some dickhead before my eyes.”

“Oh god, stay calm.”

“Matt!” Josh screamed again.

“Enough Josh! Derek asked to you to watch it and you going to watch it! Stop to being a spoiled jealousy brat and make what your boyfriend asked you so nicely to do!”

Resigned, the older man grabs his drink and swallows its contents before placed the glass down heavy with a loud thud, swearing loud. “Fuck this!” crossing arms over his chest sporting a frown. Matt corners mouth lift up in a discreet way.

“Calm down guys cause its over yet.” Bruce keep on talking “the usual rules still on tonight. You can’t touch Troy without permission or go further to hook tips on his clothes. Our security staff is to orders to eventual troublemakers. So no more talking, here was you’ve been waiting for so long, the one and only sexy wolf of The Den’s Beast, the undeniable Troy!”

Bruce quickly flies off of the stage before the curtains open revealing a change on the usual stage. There’s was two large rectangular chromed columns with three water sprinklers each along its length, facing each other. The floor and wall behind it was lined up with the same ceramic tile, a beige-cream type used in bathrooms. All this new setting was placed some inches away from the stage border so the people wasn’t able to reach who was up in there unless he moves to the edge.

There was a light set with a miscellaneous of colors flashing all over the room, but mainly on the shower stage set. As soon Bruce steps off the way a loud music start to bump on the speakers and a brood tall figure shows up under the lights. Derek.

He was sporting his usual frowned scowl, his trademark eyebrows knit together but there’s something more. Derek’s cocky smirk and self-sufficiency arrogance was there too, all mixed up molding on his stripper persona. The bastard knows how to be teasingly hot.

The crowd goes wild instantly; screams and dirty shouting yelled toward Derek, who stands cocky and proud wearing his trademark blue tight jeans, a white tank top underneath a brown leather jacket and barefoot.

Josh’s body tensed when his mate show up at the stage, looking all good and gorgeous. He saw the way people were staring at him, yelling obscenities and objectifying the beta. His boyfriend. The alpha huffs testy, pouring more alcohol till the top into his cup, drinking all of it in one go. The more drunk and dizzy he managed get tonight better, this way he’s not going do something he could regret later.

As soon Derek step up into the stage the music start bumps, signaling its show time. The sprinkles on the columns turn on, sprawling water all around the shower space, but Derek was a few inches away from it on the space between it and the stage edge, so he didn’t get wet. Yet.

At the first accords of Britney Spears’s _Get Naked (I Got a Plan)_ , Derek’s jacket flies off. He graciously swirls his body at the beat rhythm, hips circling like he had no bones, muscles bunching under the clothes. His goodly hard pecs looking tight stretching the thin tank top fabric, which cling on his torso like a second skin.

_My body is calling out for you bad boy_  
_I get the feeling that I just want to be with ya_  
_Baby, I'm a freak and I don't really give a damn_  
_I'm crazy as a motherfucker_  
_Bet that on ya man_

Derek moved hands to his jeans fly, playing with it while look at the hungry crowd. He flick it open just a bit revealing a underwear black strip, moving his thumbs inward along the waistline length of his tight jeans, playing, teasing it always sinfully swirling hips.

_If ya like what ya see_  
_End your curiosity_  
_Let your mind roam free_  
_Won't you pay attention please_

Josh was in the middle of conflicted feelings. Well, with his inner wolf to say at least. Watch Derek dancing was always a pleasure and he just find out had no problems to it. The big question of matter was simple: Derek stripping + savage crowd = his alpha going crazy. He can’t cope (with much willpower) the intense glares and looks of desire towards his mate but the shouts were something else. The alpha inside the man was squirming to arise and rip open all those bastards yelling words like those _“Yeah give me that shit” “Sexy motherfucker” “Show that ass”_. But he knows this is consequence of that kind of job, so he fought to keep his angry wolf on line.

Derek was a prick shit when it comes to teasing. Josh knows it very well. The man had knowledge of his pretty face and fit body, using it at his demand to win any argument with Josh, especially to drag the alpha into a sex session. Now it’s nothing different; he move hands under his top, exposing the ripped abs he owns proudly. He could feel the arousing and desire flowing from the people towards him, wanting to touch, own it, earn it. Derek learn to enjoy be an exhibitionist.

Turning back to the audience he works off his zipper, pulling it down completely. Hands together, stretching arms above his head Derek hips rolls along the beat showing off his muscled silhouette, the narrow waist contrasting with his wide large back and round arse.

_What I gotta do to get you to want my body?_  
_Quarter past three and ready to leave the party_  
_Get naked_  
_Take it off_  
_Get naked_

Turning to his side Derek hitched thumbs under his waistband and bent forward, tilting his ass up moving the pants down slowly. The crowd yells, throwing dollar bills all over his feet and the wolf smirked wide. Soon the pants were off, scattered around some corner stage and the audience can finally have a side view of [Derek’s magnificent ass](https://www.dugg.com.au/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/650x/040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f/j/s/js13-blackb-1.jpg) in all its rounded glory confined inside that [tight black briefs](https://www.dugg.com.au/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/650x/040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f/j/s/js13-black.jpg).

“Yeah son of a bitch, show that trunk for daddy here” a man seated in the middle of the tables shout, drawing Josh attention. He must be in his forties and have a goatee, the moustache so long its cover his lips. He had some arm tattoos and sported a little beer belly. Josh ain’t should feel threat coming from this man, _“I’m clearly look better”_ he futile thinks, but his wolf were not caring for any of it right now.

“Hey watch your mouth you sucker, that trunk is mine.”

The man turn head to stare at the wolf and said arrogant. “And your are…”

“I’m his mate. His Alpha.” Josh said giving emphasis to Alpha word.

The man snorts a debauchery huff before speak again. “Oh yeah, seems like your mate gonna give that trunk to someone tonight. I’d pay anything to shove my cock inside that ass, it must feel great that buns hitting your hips while you fuck him.” he takes a big gulp of his beer smirking at his own words, giving a full grab at his boner under the table before turning back to stare the stage

Josh saw red, his alpha nature screaming to rip that jerk apart and spray his blood all over the place. He suddenly moves up from the chair ready to take a fight stance but Matt’s hand hold tight at his forearm.

“Josh don’t.”

“Matt..”

“Don’t.”

“Did you heard what that jerk said?”

“Yes and I recommend to you stay calm, cause any trouble you make tonight two things gonna happen: one, Derek going to be mad at you for don’t know how long; two: my brother don’t gonna have mercy to think twice and call the police for you, so if you don’t want any of this, sit back in this chair right now. Let it go.”

Resigned, the alpha huffs annoyed and sit down again, filling up his cup and drinking down after. It hit his stomach hard. “The things I do for love.”

Matt just giggled.

While he was distracted by the drunken goatee man, Derek had his back again to the crowd, legs wide, arms moving. He move sensually till the shower set getting under the cold water, his white tank top getting wet and clinging at his muscle body.

_I'm not ashamed of my beauty you can see what I got_  
_Shouldn't I freak you out; imagine if I work it out_  
_If I got on top, you're gonna lose your mind_  
_The way I put it down on you, you know should be up_

The water ran in thick rivulets contouring the swell of his muscles, his back, soaking his underwear and his solid tights. Derek’s undulating rear hypnotized the crowd who keep chanting their load of profanities. His tank top soon got gauzy, revealing the dark shadow of his triskle tattoo between his shoulder blades. Back on the audience Josh’s boner was on the edge to burst from his slacks, the large shape outlining the dark fabric. The alpha’s semi-drunk state didn’t seem affect his ability to get hard. Well, lucky Derek.

_If ya like what ya see_  
_end your curiosity_  
_Let your mind roam free_  
_Won't you pay attention please_

Derek had got much better with his routine. His moves were more provocative, dirtier and he knows how to put on a show, going down in a slutdrop move backing up quickly, his rounded bubble ass bumping with Britney’s singing. His body swirls and he found facing the audience again, the cocky smirk and arrogant expression never leaving his face. With a sway of hips he quickly got rid of his tank top tossing it somewhere, now stood in just only his tight black briefs.

_Baby, take it off_  
_I just wanna take it off, I just wanna take it off_  
_Baby, take it off_  
_I just wanna take it off, I just wanna take it off_

The droplets of water splash around with every move, especially when he lean on one of the columns - back or front, whatever – facing or backing straight at the spray and made his body slowly undulate like a snake, chiseled wet abs rippling along. There’s an unthinkable amount of money scattered at the front of stage, away enough from the water flow; Troy will get his all tips after all. Smiling a wide grin he moves to the wall some inches behind the showers, hands palmed on the tile he tilted his rear a little toward the crowd and start an intense gyrating hips move with the song beat. People gone wild cheering him up and all; this was his glory moment.

Soon the beat goes off, the lights fade out and the curtain separating the stage from the audience vision fell down, giving people the last glimpse of Derek leaned on the wall, ass sticking out, droplets of water running down the furrow formed by his spine arch till it disappear into his underwear waistband; and of course, the full wide grin of satisfaction plastered upon his face when he turn head to look back at the crowd calling for Troy. His figure was replaced by Bruce who takes over the stage when anything had left to be seen.

“Alright guys, this was a hell of a performance from Troy uhn? This man always deliver it good, he have a way with hips don’t you think? So, for anyone who may be wondering, don’t worry cause Troy have been hawk-eyed the entire time and will pick one of you lucky guy or girl to give an exclusive private show, totally on the house. Enjoy the night and thank you for coming here tonight, it’s a pleasure to serve you.”

Josh takes a look on the crowd and can see who eager they are, some rushing toward Bruce talking about giving the man good amounts of money if Bruce manage get them a private meet with Troy. Josh’s alpha inner grew angry, mad and bothered with the situation, and he stood up abruptly from his chair, swaying a little by the state of his mind after so many wolfsbane-rum drinks. He doesn’t hesitate by that or by his still hard constrained erection outlining his slacks, now at the clear sight of anyone who looked over, he moved through the crowd to get the backstage door, which is guarded by a 4x4 large and tall security man.

“Let me pass..” he said sounding a little dizzy trying to get through the wall of man, but the guy not even flinch. He sized Josh up, eyeing at the alpha from head to toe noticing the huge clad boner stretching the fabric pants. “Another horny drunk jerk” he thinks.

“You can’t enter here. Employees only.”

“I want to enter and I’m going to. Move now.” He used the best of his alpha authority tone but its sound feeble and harmless given his out of mind state. The large man just pushed him on the chest using a strong hand and Josh move a few steps backward. Great.

When he was ready to go wild over the man, a hand grip on his shoulder stopped him on feet.

“It’s okay Carl, he is with me.” Matt took the front between Josh and the guard.

The man narrowed eyes suspiciously between Matt and the half-drunk alpha wolf before ask. “Are you sure boss?”

Matt just look over his shoulder to Josh, the alpha skin face was painted on several shades of pink under his black thick beard. Yeah, maybe he exceed on the drink.

“Yes, don’t worry.”

The door of a man let them pass and Josh can’t help to sticking his tongue out like a spoiled child trying to mock his friends. Yes, Josh was surely a few levels of high drunk.

-X-

At the dressing room Derek can catch the loud crowd still chanting at his performance, even if he hadn’t superhearing. He was proud of himself, tonight was an improvement out of all the other stage days. Stripping had become a sleeper pleasure he learn to enjoy since his new life in NYC. He felt alive, livid and desired each time step up on stage, even that angst sense of body objectification had gone. He had no longer that grief torment feeling and he knows very well the reason of its vanishing; better saying, who: an certain masculine dark-haired Alpha with an infectious smile and green-mossy bright eyes.

Josh had entered in his life at the oddest way but now Derek can’t see himself without the older man presence. Josh fills all voids Derek had in life and now he could finally say he feels full, man and wolf as well.

Stood there before a mirror with a towel in hands drying up his wet body he was brought back from his thoughts when hear steps approaching but didn’t have enough time to react when someone wrap arms around him, closing any space between his bodies.

“Whatafuck-” Derek exclaimed being moved forward by the massive weight behind him, using his hands to steady them onto the dressing table avoiding stumble over something else. There when he felt clammy warm lapping water droplets on his nape, the arms around his mid torso tighten Derek tilt head back and sniff the air, nose catching the strong musky scent he was so familiar.

“Josh whatafuck you doing?”

“Mine… y’re mine…” the older man mumbled with occupied mouth over Derek skin.

Derek roll eyes, huffing resigned with his mate behavior. He still for a moment and lift his nose again, scenting the air catching something more mixed on Josh usual smell. Alcohol. Oh great.

The wrap around his bare torso grow and he felt when Josh begin a hip hump move, a little shy for start but enough to Derek notice the hard boner rubbing over his underwear clad butt.

“Josh stop it.”

“No..”

“Josh…”

“Oh my god Josh I don’t needed to see this.”

Derek jump startled when hear the shout and somehow managing turn he and Josh around he could watch who was in there too. Matt had a twisted expression upon his face and looked away avoiding staring straight at the almost knotted couple before him.

The younger wolf blushed at being busted in so embarrassing position by his boss, trying to wiggle from the Alpha arms but Josh had iron grip on him; it was impressive, given his drunken state.

“He’s drunk.” Derek said trying to sound oblivious.

“Yeah I notice.”

“What did you gave to him?”

“Wolfsbane infused rum.”

Derek gasp and Matt didn’t have sure if it was by his statement or Josh pelvic moves. He knows the Alpha was pretty awake down there and during Derek’s show and it hadn’t going down yet.

“Why did you gave that to him? You know how he get when drink too much of that stuff.” Derek’s mind wonders back to the first time he and Josh met, when what was supposed to be just a private show turns out into a wild fuck session cause Josh drunken state and Derek greediness.

“Well, I had to do something to calm him down otherwise the horny dog right here would make a mess like the last time you decide make him jealous as fuck in one of the private rooms.” Matt said pointing to his friend who now had mouth assaulting on Derek’s neck pulse, hips still dry humping the beta’s arse.

Derek just huffed rolling eyes back, hands settled on Josh’s thick forearms still around him.

“Like you can see he is anything but calm.”

“Right, but I think you can handle it. Now he is… safe and sound I need to go back to the club. Behave boys.” Matt spoke ironically before steps out of the room.

Derek sighs, wondering the kind of odd situations he always had to find himself on. Thank god it was just Matt who saw him in that position, other people would be beyond embarrassing but since the universe ruler seems like play jokes on his life, somebody who definitely wasn’t Matt made his way into the room. Derek’s body stills.

“Woah what a scene we got here? This is starting better than I thought.”

Derek’s head snap up immediately at the feminine voice ringing at his ears. When did it he spots a well-dressed woman sporting a brown overcoat and nice high heels. She must be in her fifties given the time line expressions over her face and some grey hairs falling down one her channel haircut, but nothing too much noticeable. The woman knew how to stand her presence just by stood there.

When notice she was scanning his embarrassing position all the way up and down he tries again wiggle from the alpha’s hold, but his fail attempt just seems give Josh a warning cause the arms holding him tighten and the mouth on his neck goes to the ear shell.

“Nooo…. You not g’ing anyw’here…” the alpha mumbled drunkily.

Derek throws his head back sighing resigned one more time before turns to the strange woman before him with redden cheeks.

“Sorry, you can’t stay here. Dancers only.”

The woman scanned his face again (jezz he was starting to get annoyed by her heavy glare) and said with a smirk on her face.

“Well, I assume the horny guy right there doesn’t fit in that requirement too but still here we are.”

Derek was about to respond when she spoke again.

“Bruce gave me full access and if you’re worried about the… situation don’t be, I’ve already seen worse.”

Derek doesn’t feel better by that.

“And you are?”

“Myrna Benkovich, stylist and M.B. agency models CEO. I was wondering if could talk to you a little bit.”

“Uhn I guess its not the right time to that as you can see.” Derek gestured to his mid body wrapped around bulky tanned arms. “Besides I’m almost naked so-”

The woman snickered. “Oh my dear, I think nakedness its not the first matter right here…” her gaze move to Josh’s direction, an amused smirk rising on her face. “Also it didn’t seem a problem few minutes ago when you are shaking your buns on stage in full view of a crowd, but don’t worry, I’ll be quick.”

Derek gaped at the woman’s bold attitude. She was fierce and straight, almost as him. He kinda like it after all.

“You put on a _impressive_ show back there.”

“Thanks.”

“So I was wondering, why do leave a fine male specimen like you confined in a dark club hidden from the world of sunshine, uhn?” Myrna said in an amused tone which Derek could feel the mix of cockiness, audacity and a little bit of sass. She moved closer and with raised hand try to touch Derek’s bare chest withdrawing it when Josh’s angry snarl made its presence. Derek smiled at his mate protectiveness.. and jealousy.

“Back off.. he’s mine..” the alpha growls before pull between teeth a bunch of skin of Derek’s neck. The younger wolf frowned of the sudden act which stings a little bit by Josh sharp fangs.

“Wow clam down Alpha, I have no intention to steal your mate… no in the way you thinking about.” She teased smirking.

Before Josh grows over her again, Myrna spoke ahead.

“I have a proposal to make to you Troy. I want you to become a model. My model.” This last line caught Derek attention. Josh started snarl again but Derek soothe him smoothing the length of his arm still around him.

“I can make you the breakthrough top male model of the moment. You have all: the good looks, a gorgeous face, a ripped body. It’s up to you to accept my offer. Under M.B. agency and my guidance you’ll be a rising success.”

Derek weighted it for a second. Out of all the intentions that woman could have come toward him _that_ was the bottom of the list. He was so lost in thoughts he don’t notice when the tight grip around his body softens and a masculine harsh voice made its present.

“He’s not interested. Go away.” Josh growls at the woman’s direction, seeming a little less drunk enough to make coherent statements to the people.

The woman don’t flinch back, matter of fact she wasn’t even a bit frighten by the alpha’s posture. Myrna scanned Josh’s body now completely on full display, few inches away from Derek’s back and can’t help to notice the outlined cock straining his pants fabric. A smirk played on her face and her stare move back to the younger man.

“You don’t need answer me right now. Think about it but don’t take too long, opportunities like this don’t come twice and I don’t like to be left waiting.”

She didn’t wait for a reply; instead move to put a small card over the dressing table before leave, heels clicking on the floor every step her way out. Derek stood there, doubtful expression still processing what just happen when suddenly heard Josh’s grumble behind his back.

“You won’t accept this.. I forbid you-”

Derek felt strong arms trying to hold him again but this time managed escape from the alpha grip, instead twirling around to face his mate.

“Don’t! I’ve had enough of you sneaky attitude tonight Josh West!” Derek said with all his alpha mood reminiscent, face turning into his usual scowl whilst pinned Josh’s hands with his own over the dress table. The alpha caught by surprise just stared the younger wolf speechless.

He tilted head up sniffing the air, a cocky smirk rising upon his face when feel the smell of arousing coming off in waves from Josh. The younger wolf looked down between them and notices his alpha still sporting a pretty heavy cladded erection; his smirk grew even wider.

“First of all, I do what I want and any alpha nor mate of mine going to change this. Second, since you’ve been so committed to leave clear to everyone, from Matt to unknown women that I’m yours let’s make it official.”

He closed the distance between their bodies, faces coming closer, his lips hovering Josh’s.

“You better be at the Nº 7 darkroom in ten minutes so you may have me, take me in any way, position or condition your horny alpha wolf manage do it.” Derek said before licking wet from Josh’s neck base till his stubbled chin, giving a playful teasing bite on it. He stared the older man with lust eyes before move away from him. Still voiceless, Josh blinked blankly a few times looking at his mate before leave the room in hurried and anxious steps.

Derek smiled like Cheshire cat, stretching his arms and back muscles already.

-X-

Room Nº 7. The same room few months ago saw two needy, horny and lustful men engage into an undeniable sweaty wilding mate session now was about to face the same situation. The air was cold, the light was faint and the male pheromones were on the roof.

Josh was resting on the simple couch placed some inches away from the small pole fixated near the opposite wall. He was restless, anticipating what was about to comes next, unquiet hands moving up and down over his dress pants tights’.

Minutes later a beat started to pound and he catches a delicious musky cinnamon scent it was so familiar right now. His inner wolf becomes frantic immediately that so enticing smell hit his nose. A smell which scream _Mate_. His cock hardens again in a blink of an eye.

Soon the first lines of Mya’s _My Love is Like Wo_ drop Derek’s muscled silhouette surged before him in all his ripped glory, body carved in marble by the gods.

_What kind of girl you like_  
_I know my looks can be deceivin'_  
_Tell me am I your type_  
_My main goal is to please you_

Derek steps around the pole like he owned it and in fact, he do. He wandered on the little stage exhaling confidence and cockiness, smirking whilst keeps a heavy stare upon Josh just seated a few steps before him. He positioned himself at Josh plain sight, leaned back on the pole and started a provocative waving torso move it seems impossible to any human being to perform.

_What's on the schedule tonight_  
_Am I the reason you'll be treatin'_  
_I hope you have an appetite_  
_So tell me, baby, will you come and spend the night_

His hands wandered over his nude torso, coming down from his abs smoothing over the glistened skin, passing by his carved pecs finally going up to hold a grip onto the pole above his head, always keeping the undulating move which made all his muscles constrict and bulge, stretching up his tanned skin. The only piece of garment clad on his body was a pretty small [ bright purple underwear](http://my-live-03.slatic.net/p/7/a-pack-of-2pieces-hy07-mens-sexy-seamless-underwear-men-fashion-boxers-briefs-shorts-pants-panties-thongs-purple-5744-1574192-1-catalog_233.jpg) which left almost nothing to imagination.

_My love is like...wo_  
_My kiss is like...wo_  
_My touch is like...wo_  
_My sex is like...wo_  
_My ass is like...wo_  
_My body's like...wo_  
_And you're kissin' it_  
_So what you think of it_

Josh gazed in silence his mate sinfully dancing before him, appreciating how Derek muscles twitched with every single move. He could scent the wave of arousing coming off the young wolf and this made his cock goes up in full wake. He feels hot, a thin lay of sweat plastered upon his temples and brow, senses coming in full alert. The aching clad boner pulsing for release and his gorgeous ripped boyfriend teasing him doesn’t exactly help to keep some control. Unable to bear one second more he tore his shirt open, exposing his sweat-moist hirsute chest, a hand coming down to grip hard at his outlined cock.

_When will you come through_  
_'Cause I'll be waitin' up right here_  
_Can you bring some Belvedere_  
_So we can pop the cork and cheers_

Derek pupils dilated and his cock goes full hard at the instant he catched the sight of Josh’s nude chest, tanned and fury just calling for him. When the alpha grab at his large cock staring at him like a hungry animal stare at its prey, he was doomed. No more waiting he hop down the stage, grabbed a Belvedere bottle placed discreetly by the two-step stairs and steps forward the alpha, prowling along the sensual bass beat bumps.

_Please have no fear Yeah_  
_I just wanna love you right_  
_I hope you have an appetite_  
_So tell, baby, will you come and spend the night?_

With no decency Derek hops on Josh lap, strong tights firmly steady by the alpha’s hips. He definitely could feel Josh rock hard erection rubbing on his bottom, but made no intention to care of it by now. Instead he raised the Belvedere and pours it into his mouth, some rivulets inevitably trickling down over his stubbled chin, neck and chest. Josh stared hypnotized at the liquid running down the defined muscles; between the grooves of ripped abs before disappear into the underwear fabric.

He leaned forward and eagerly assaulted Derek exposed chest, tongue running hot and shamelessly over the rock hard pecs tasting the reminiscent of alcohol there. He planted some bites and play tongue with both nipples, dragging out some moans from Derek before move down to work on the beta’s abs. the position didn’t gave him much space to go down further, but was enough to some ab-licking. The woody cinnamon taste burst on his tastebuds and he can’t help to unwittingly cant hips up searching for some contact.

“So good, you taste so good Derek.. fuck.”

Derek just smirked above him leaving the alpha relish some more on his torso. With his free hand he grab at Josh’s jaw forcing his head up, staring lustfully at his green eyes in the dusk.

“Open your mouth.”

_Hold me, oh my_  
_Taste it, taste it_  
_Hold me, oh My_

Josh obeyed immediately. Derek promptly pour some of the bottle content into alpha mouth, purposely dropping liquid over Josh’s chest. He gulped down the drink, staring Derek looking above with still hard grip on his jaw. Derek drop the bottle on the floor and kiss Josh passionately, tasting musky and alcohol.

_Hold me like you never wanna let me go_  
_If you're likin' what you're tastin' Baby let me know_  
_See if you're gonna love me better love me strong_  
_'Cause I want this love to love last all night long_

The kiss deepened turning into a battle of tongues and bites, two wolves searching for devour his mates. The scrap of beards left prickling sensations on their faces redden from the intense rising stimulus.

Josh hands sneaked inside Derek's boxers, fingers sinking and palms kneading the two rounded muscles. Derek groans in response, making back and forth hip moves over Josh lap, rubbing their still cladded cocks together. Josh hands sneaked further and he drag one index finger over the hole rim, using the tip of his finger to lightly caressing the ring of muscle.

“C’mon alpha.. fuck.” Derek pants breathless on his lover mouth.

“Tell me, tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me.. I want you to breed me deep and hard like the mighty alpha you are. My alpha.”

Josh inserted his finger and start pushing in and out, enjoying the tight feeling every time Derek clenched around him. He would love prepare his mate nice and slow, but the urge to get inside that moisten hole was getting unbearable. So with no warning he withdraws his hands and tore the shorts open with his claws, letting the fabric shreds fall onto the floor. Derek startled by the sudden act moaning loud, body clenching tight, then whined high on throat when Josh give two slaps over his naked buns, kneading the bouncing muscle.

“Yeah, can’t wait to be inside of these delicious ass baby boy”.

Derek got rid of Josh’s plaid shirt, leaving the man half naked underneath him. Hands goes eagerly fumbling with the belt, Josh managed lift hips a little bit enough to shove his pants down to his ankles. His cock jumped free pulsing hot and wet dripping pre cum, and Derek didn’t waste time, angling himself over the alpha lap to position the cock right at his entrance. Soon the tip catch the rim, he slowly sunk down on the shaft, feeling when his ass cheeks touch Josh’s groin.

The fullness feeling was always thrilling, Josh’s 9 inches seething perfectly inside his core. But it ain’t enough though, he needed more. Bracing himself on the alpha’s shoulders he started move back and forth, making the cock brush into his inner walls, giving gooseflesh all over his body. Soon the rhythm became steady, fast and wild, Josh holding on Derek’s hips for match the pace.

“Yes, c’mon alpha show me what you got.. c’mon.”

With a hard grip at Derek hips Josh step up the tempo, his own hips moving up and down making loud skin-on-skin noises reverberate into the room.

“Do you like this don’t you? You like my big fat cock shoved up your greedy ass.”

“Yes yes keep going...”

“I’m gonna make you writhe on my cock, mark you inside so every supernatural being going to know that you’re mine. This is what you want, right?”

“Yeah..” Derek whispered breathless.

“Say it louder bitch!” Josh shouted giving a hard slap on Derek’s ass making it tingle.

“YES I WANT IT, MARK ME.”

Josh move into a straight position back away from the couch. He braced Derek’s back, holding tight at his shoulder and started a savage rhythm, fucking into wildly. Derek’s only choice was take it and scream.

“Mark me alpha, mark me with your seed. I wanna feel it.”

Josh’s breath becomes fast and unsteady, a sign he was close. His cue strikes when Derek exploded with his anal assault, screaming with a hard cock brushing his prostate making his entire body shiver with the orgasm, spilling thick white ropes of cum over Josh chest and abs, some hitting even his chin. The heavy scent was too much for him and with some more hard trusts Josh filled Derek’s hole with copious amounts of semen. The fullness feeling and prostate stimulus was so intense it made Derek cums a second time, weaker but still energetic. They collapsed back onto the couch, drenched in sweat and breathless.

“Congrats my dear… I hope you had enjoyed the private show..” Derek said uppish between breathes.

Coming back from the post coital daze, Josh look questioning at the man plastered on his chest and then something click.

“You.. you nasty fucker.” He said trying to catch a breath too. “You planned all of this don’t you?” Derek yells when Josh pinch hard at his ass.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it. You love shows dominance Josh West. I know you.”

“Yeah? So tell me what I’m gonna do now.”

Derek took a moment to stare into those lovely greenish eyes so similar to his. In color, bright and passion. He was at the right place.

“Kiss me” he said, moving to place lips close. “And love me forever.”

“You are absolutely right.” Josh respond smiling bright before close their mouths in a passionate fiery kiss, sparkling shivers and goosebumps all over their tangles bodies. Derek hands smeared his release over Josh chest, mixing it with sweat, marking the alpha outside as he was marked inside. He could feel the alpha’s semen sticking and trickling by his abused red rim, still very stretched by the large manhood girth slotted inside. Derek can’t help but smile at the feeling. If was a choice he would stay like this forever.

 

EPILOGUE

Derek always had a good memory. He could remember things back in time of his childhood and recent events. So he could never forget the modeling proposal it was offered to him weeks ago on the club. Josh on other hand, wasn’t very pleased with this idea one bit. The alpha went all jealousy and shit, bragging something about his alpha authority and how Derek didn’t need this kind of job, but Derek know very well how to put good use of his mouth (in all senses of word) and after a lot of sweet talk, convincement and much persuasiveness, Derek managed bend the alpha and get the job. He was already used to nakedness so nude photoshoots weren’t any problem at all if was the case. Josh could get pissed at first but just a wild round of sex at night was enough to solve it. Yes, Derek discovered sex was a very effective way to get Josh to dissolve conflicts and calm down the alpha, so he didn’t ask.

Months after, Derek was capable to drop his work at the Beast Den and get a full time job as model. His career didn’t start a smash hit but he was in path to become something cause Myrna Benkovich wasn’t kidding at service when she says that had ways. Furthermore, the paycheck was pretty gratifying and Derek didn’t think twice to turn this as his new life when he saw the five digits payment printed in black ink on his first modeling contract. He can move to a better apartment in a mid-high district for much of his delight and Josh’s. Even the alpha had to admit this job was so much better than that in the club, with the plus Derek had no longer to strip dance in front of a strange people. Now he still strip yes, but only for one single person; better saying, alpha.

So after one of those exclusively private strip, which lead to one brutal round of sex, they’re panting, sweating, exhausted, tangled in each other arms over screwed up sheets. Derek was on his back, legs wrapped tight around Josh hips with the alpha’s cock stuffed all the way inside his hole, pulsing, pumping him full of cum. His and Josh’s abs were a mess of sweat and jizz from Derek’s own release. Their breathing was hard and a heavy rain banged outside Josh’s bedroom window.

“I love you my baby boy.” Josh whispered between passionate kisses. That sentence made Derek’s heart skip a beat, seething with happiness and joy. He stared deep into Josh’s eyes and said in a smoothly tone.

“I love you too my alpha.”

The two lovers stayed there, kissing, groping and caring at each other, oblivious to the rain hitting hard at the window or at the successive thunders rumbling through the air. In that moment, that sex-scented lovely fuggy room was the one and only world to care about.

 

\- END -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who left kudos, comments or keep up with me on this crazy story till the end. Thank you so much, you support were very appreciated. :)
> 
> See ya! :*

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for now guys. Hope you like it and please feel free to comment, I'd like to hear what you think and accept ideias for help me to improve this fic, your feedback means a lot to me. Thanks!
> 
> P.S: kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
